Resurgimiento de Maestría (Remasterizado)
by Takeshi Jaegerjaquez
Summary: Luego de regresar de su peregrinaje por Alola, Ash regresa a pueblo paleta pero esta sufre un ataque del Team Rocket por su culpa. Con la muerte de su madre y del profesor Oak, Ash se auto-exilia durante tres años hasta que alguien del pasado necesita su ayuda pero muchísimo mas importante, su amor porque al final, El elegido no esta solo. Permiso y adoptado por Toaneo07 Ver2.0.
1. 1- De las Cenizas Surgira

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Esta es la versión Remasterizada del fic de Toaneo07 Ver2.0 _**"Resurgimiento de Maestría"**_. Decidí hacer esto ya que a muchos les gusto esa historia, así que quise continuarla. Espero que sea de su agrado, ya que intentare conservar en su mayoría los capítulos ya hechos.

-hola- habla normal de humanos y Pokémon, normales y parlantes.

-(hola) -Pensamientos normales de humanos y Pokémon parlantes.

 _ **-Hola – Habla de Legendarios y Pokemon mediante Aura.**_

 _ **-(Hola) -Pensamiento de Legendarios.**_

 _ **-[Hola] -Telepatía**_

 _-Hola- relatos, cuentos y recuerdos._

Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Satoshi.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Uno: De las Cenizas Surgirá...**_

 _Fuego, destrucción, sangre. Dolor_

 _-¡Ayuda! ¡Traigan a los Bomberos!-_

 _-¡¿Alguien tiene Pokémon tipo agua!?-_

 _-¡PROFESOR OAK! ¡¿DONDE ESTA!?-_

 _-¡ESTOS ES CUPA TUYA! ¡LO FUE, DESGRACIADO!-_

 _-¡JAMAS REGRESES AQUI MALDITO!-_

 _-¡MAMAA! ¡NOOOO!-_

 _-¡TE LO JURO TEAM ROCKET! ¡PAGARAN POR ESTO!-_

 _-¡Espera, Ash! ¡REGRESA!-_

 _-¡Ash No te vayas!-_

Ash abrió sus ojos rápidamente para después erguirse sobre la cama tosiendo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su sudorosa frente. Era esa la misma pesadilla de hace varios años. O recuerdos en realidad. El movió un poco los largos mechones de su cabello, de verdad que debía cortarse un poco el pelo, ya hasta tenía una larga cabellera pero como el no vivía muy cerca de algún pueblo, la posibilidad de encontrar un barbero era relativamente baja sino que era nula.

 _ **¿Ash, estas bien? -**_ Pregunto una voz que el mismo únicamente pudo entender y miro a un lado suyo, en una cama pequeña, se levantaba mirándole con preocupación un ratón grande de color naranja y negro con una larga cola con forma de rayo, un Pokémon y uno con un nombre en especifico de su especie; Raichu. El joven sonrió levemente al ver a su mejor amigo preocuparse por el ¿Qué haría el sin su compañero?.

-Tranquilo Raichu...es solo...recuerdos...pero tranquilo, con un buen desayuno tendré el animo alto -Le aseguro Ash Ketchum a su amigo. Ash era un joven de diecinueve años, de piel tostada, de cabello negro con destellos verdosos a la luz del día, ojos cafés y finalmente unas marcas de zetas en sus mejillas. Ash había madurado mucho desde aquellos días en los cuales viajaba con un séquito de amigos por algunas de las muchas regiones del mundo pokémon, pero eso ya era tiempo pasado.

 **-** ** _ **Bueno...si tú lo dices, Ash...iré a ver...ehm, mejor me voy ya es día**_** _-_ Mencionó Raichu con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de salir de la habitación a gran velocidad. Ash sonrió levemente mientras pensaba en su pokémon inicial y que había evolucionado, algo que había alegado no hacer en el pasado, pero tras ciertas circunstancias hizo que su orgulloso Pikachu se volviera un Raichu. Uno poderoso de hecho. Recordando que Raichu tenía en mente ir a ver a su...ejem, pareja, Ash decidió ir a ver a sus demás pokémon.

Tomó de al lado de su cama una camiseta gris para después ponérsela, luego Ash salió de su habitación pasando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de la casa. Ash miró su pequeña cocina y recordó que él debía ir a buscar más víveres ya que se estaba quedando sin suministros pero eso tendría que esperar. Se dirigió directamente a la puerta de entrada mirando como una pequeña puerta se movía lentamente dando a entender que Raichu ya había salido. Ya abriendo la puerta y al salir finalmente pudo ver que se encontraba en una pequeña isla con algunos árboles y palmeras y unas cuantas cosas aquí y alla pero en realidad era un buen lugar.

Pero ese lugar era especial ya que se trataba de los restos de la isla del destino creada por una vez enemigo y ahora amigo de confianza y primer Pokémon Legendario atrapado: Mewtwo. El hecho de que era tan pequeño el lugar era para que no pudiera ser localizado. Una mirada triste apareció en su rostro al recordar el como terminó en esa situación.

 **-** ** _ **¡Ash! ¡Buenos Días!**_** _-_ Unos gritos múltiples en diferentes lenguajes que solo Ash entendió se escucho sacando de sus pensamientos deprimentes al joven Ketchum. Alzó la mirada y notó que algunos de sus Pokémon se habían acercado para darle los buenos días. Ash sonrió un poco más mientras daba unos pasos adelante, el extendió la mano para acariciar a algunos de sus Pokémon. Uno en especial se acercó para darle muchísimo más cariño que los otros, y Ash rio levemente mientras sobaba la piel verdosa de su cariñosa Pokémon tipo planta.

-Ya, ya, buenos días chicos, a ti también Meganium, Croconaw, Servine, Muk y...Gabite, por favor , te agradecería que dejaras de morderme -Dijo al sentir una torsión en su pierna izquierda, mirando hacía abajo vio como el tiburón dragón le mordía cariñosamente en la extremidad, pero a la hora de la verdad a Ash no le dolía mucho pero era un poco incómodo. Una Pokémon serpiente de tamaño medio se subió en el hombro de Ash y le dio una leve caricia con su cabeza con la mejilla de su entrenador, como si intentara consolarlo al igual que Meganium. Ash le rogaba a Arceus que cuando sea un Garchomp no siguiera con esa costumbre, o podría terminar sin una pierna.

De solo pensarlo un frío comparable al de Kyurem recorrió toda su columna.

 **-** ** _ **Ash ¿Qué vamos hacer hoy? ¿Vamos a entrenar? ¡Vamos, quiero hacerme más fuerte! -**_** Pregunto entrando un Pokémon joven al pequeño grupo, Ash pudo reconocer a quien le hablaba y se trataba de uno de sus pocos Pokémon tipo Psíquico que no eran Legendarios. Se trataba de un Kirlia diferente al usual, se trataba de un Kirlia macho. Y desde que Ash lo capturó le ha insistido a su entrenador que lo ayudara a ser más fuerte y que le ayudara a ser un Gallade, poderoso y por sobre toda la cosa...masculino, porque ser un Pokémon macho de una especie que usualmente parece mujer no ayudaba mucho a su ego de hombre. Cuando la escucho Ash no pudo negar esa afirmación.

-Sí, lo vamos a hacer más tarde pero recuerda Kirlia, tenemos que tomarlo con calma...no tenemos prisa -Mencionó eso ultimo en voz baja recordando que el...ya no podía cumplir con su sueño de volverse un Maestro Pokémon, no porque se le haya negado cuando _eso_ ocurrió, el sentía muchísima culpa y creía que renunciar a su sueño sería al menos lo suficiente para aliviar un poco su culpa. En cierto sentido seguía siendo un entrenador pero ya no participaba en alguna clase de Liga o algo así, y además algunos Pokémon que estaban en la isla solo eran amigos suyos, no Pokémon legítimos y eso era lo mismo con la mayoría de los Pokémon Legendarios que terminaban en la Isla Destino solo para estar con él a modo de visitas.

 **-** ** _ **¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ven! ¡A Comenzado! -**_** Una voz llamo la atención de Ash desde lo alto y otra desde el bosque. El primero era un pájaro de plumas moradas, marrones y verdes cuya especie y nombre era Decidueye. Su primer Pokémon capturado en Alola. El segundo un chacal azul y negro alzado en dos patas con picos de metal en sus cuatro patas. Ash entendió enseguida a lo que se referían por lo que, soltando su pierna del Pokémon dragón que la tenía entre sus fauces que gimió fastidiado, se lanzó a correr siendo guiado por el tipo Fantasma-Planta y su Pokémon Tipo Lucha más fuerte.

El ultimo era el Riolu que conoció en Sinnoh y con el cual terminó reencontrándose ya hace muchísimo tiempo. Cuando lo volvió a encontrar combatieron con todo, ya que para ese entonces ya era un Lucario y había entrenado duro para ese momento. Le tomó una larga batalla con Charizard para poder vencerlo, pero valió la pena pues terminó volviéndose uno de sus Pokémon más poderosos y confiables.

El junto a todos sus Pokémon llegaron más allá del bosque donde un gran establo a medio construir se encontraban reunidos la gran mayoría de los Pokémon de Ash, más de la mitad estaban reunidos en un punto específico.

-¡Tranquilos todos! ¡Esto no es un problema! ¡Cálmense ya chicos! -Dijo Ash intentando moverse entre la congregación de Pokémon para verla situación, encontrándose con algunos Pokémon suyos como Quilava, una Nidoqueen, el viejo Haunter con el que derrotó a Sabrina, un Arcanine, su ahora evolucionado Gigalith, una Vespiquen, un Tynamo que recibió de su buena amiga Elesa, Un Braviary, su Talonflame y su otro Legendario: Latias, la cual había conocido en Altomare y la que había sido un gran apoyo durante el comienzo desde ese accidente, les pedía que dejaran los nervios y que se calmaran, era no nada más que la eclosión de un huevo. El logro arrodillarse junto a su Charizard, su recuperado amigo Pidgeot, un Pupitar que fue aquella Larvitar que conoció durante su viaje por Johto y un pequeño Jangmo-o.

Frente suyo se encontraba una cama especial que construyo con la ayuda de Mewtwo para que la madre del huevo pudiera estar con su...bueno, su huevo claro esta. Ash miro como su mejor amigo, Raichu, le hacía compañía al residente más reciente de la isla, una Leafeon que cuidaba con cariño a su huevo que brillaba en intervalos de pocos segundos dictando que faltaba poco para que hubiera un nuevo miembro en su peculiar y disparejo grupo.

 **-** ** _ **Ya falta poco, espero que nada malo le haya sucedido**_** _-_ Dijo preocupado Raichu acomodándose un poco más cerca de la Leafeon que reaccionó ronroneando cariñosamente ratón de rayo aun sin quitar la vista del huevo. Ash en uno de sus viajes a una isla cercana para comprar sus víveres se topó con una herida Leafeon que se aferraba desesperadamente a su huevo y, gracias a su habilidad de entender y transmitir sus palabras a los Pokémon que ganó durante el arduo entrenamiento que tuvieron su Lucario y el, logro convencer a la tipo planta sobre ir con el para ser tratada y cuidada junto a su huevo. Lastimosamente en la isla donde se encontraba no había Centro Pokémon o algo parecido, por lo que solo Ash fue capaz de darle cuidados a la Pokémon y su descendencia con seguridad.

-Tranquilo amigo, hay que tener fe -Mencionó Ash intentando tranquilizar a su Pokémon inicial, pero también intentaba calmarse a sí mismo. Según supo por palabras de Leafeon ella había sido atacada por unos niños curiosos que no sabían que tipo de Pokémon era ella, era bastante lógico ya que Ash la había encontrado en el Archipiélago Naranja donde los Pokémon de otras regiones era medianamente desconocidos por sus habitantes, y siendo unos niños tuvieron ganas de ver que tipo de Pokémon era ella. Leafeon había llegado allí colándose en un barco para buscar nuevos horizontes luego de que su pareja hubiera sido capturado poco después de haber concebido su huevo y había terminado en aquella isla.

El asunto es que aquellos niños lograron dañar un poco la cascara del huevo y era un temor que tenían todos y era que el aun no nacido Eevee naciera con algún tipo de problema. Por ello era el agite de algunos y de porque casi todos estaban ahí para presenciar el nacimiento y cerciorarse que el no nacido nazca bien.

 **-** ** _ **Si Raichu...no**_** ** _ **te estreses...en verdad te agradezco por preocuparte por algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo...Raichu -**_** Halagó en voz baja Leafeon al Pokémon de rayo que se sonrojó tímidamente ante las palabras del tipo planta. Desde que Leafeon había llegado a la isla, Raichu se había sentido raramente unido a ella y siempre aprovechaba cualquier tiempo libre para estar con ella e incluso se levantaba muy temprano para hacerle compañía a la Pokémon tipo Planta y vigilar junto a ella el huevo. Ash sabía muy bien que su amigo tenía un fuerte flechazo con Leafeon, creyó recordar que él lo llamo que podía ser su Soulmate, no sabía que era pero aun así a Ash le inquietaba que eso podía ser posible, él no era un criador así que no podía decir con seguridad si Raichu y Leafeon eran de la misma categoría de crianza, pero sabía que aunque fueran de diferente categoría Raichu seguiría mostrando una gran devoción a la Pokémon Eon.

 **-** ** _ **¡Ya casi está comenzando! ¡Ahí Viene!**_** _-_ Exclamó Bulbasaur casi en el frente de todo el grupo y todos fueron espectadores de cómo el huevo brillo de blanco con fuerza antes de tomar la forma de un pequeño Eevee que abrió sus pequeños ojos mirando a todos lados curioso pero encontró en su limitada línea de visión a su madre, cosa que hizo que sonriera levemente y que se acurrucara en ella. Latias quien era la que estaba más cerca y que le tocaba una importante tarea uso sus limitados conocimientos de las artes psíquicas en el Pokémon recién nacido tomándose su tiempo para revisarlo hasta que se detuvo y mirando a todos los demás asintió con una sonrisa sacando un suspiro de alivio colectivo entre Ash y sus Pokémon.

El pequeño no tenía ningún problema. Ahora era el tiempo en que la madre debía darle alimento directo a su hijo, por lo que todos se fueron tanto como a la playa o a otro lado de las pequeñas formaciones de árboles de la isla o a sus respectivas zonas en aquel establo dándole privacidad a Leafeon, a su Eevee y a Raichu quien era permitido por la tipo planta. Ash les dio su espacio al igual que sus otros Pokémon y giro la vista enfocándola en un Pokémon en particular.

-Mewtwo, buenos días -Saludo Ash mientras se acercaba al árbol en donde sobre una rama descansaba de brazos cruzados el Pokémon Genético junto a un soñoliento Gliscor que colgaba boca abajo de la rama, abajo en la planta del árbol estaba un completamente dormido Snorlax, un relajado Sceptile y un Glalie que masticaba una baya que le saludaron en diferentes estilos. Ash extendió su mano para chocar suavemente con la mano de Mewtwo que sonrió de medio lado.

 ** _ **-Te ves calmado, Ash.**_**

-Claro que lo estoy, tenemos otro amigo entre nosotros y lo mejor es que no tiene algún daño. Tengo que ir a buscar más suministros y quizás conseguir más comida para los demás **.**

 **-** ** _ **Ya veo. Eso me recuerda, hoy vendrá de visita Kyogre y quizás te traiga más tesoros perdidos de lo profundo del mar.**_**

-Aun no entiendo porque me trae todas esas cosas pero me ayuda mucho, yo no trabajo y no tengo mucho dinero aun cuando gane una buena suma cuando terminó la liga Kalos y lo que reuní en Alola. En serio ¿Por qué hace eso?.

 **-** ** _ **Yo le pedí ese favor a Kyogre pero no le prestes atención Ash, no olvides que has hecho muchas cosas por los Pokémon, en especial con los Legendarios. Muchos realmente te ven como alguien digno e incluso te ayudarían sin pensarlo dos veces.**_**

 _-_ Sí...pero eso no evitó que me quitaran a mi madre -Confeso Ash con voz triste mientras apartaba la mirada. Mewtwo con pena poso su mano en el hombro de su entrenador intentando darle confort. Sceptile y Glalie que miraban a su entrenador conversar con el pokémon artificial bajaron la mirada con pena. Aun con haber pasado tres años desde ese suceso, Ash aún no lo superaba pero no se le podía culpar realmente.

Fue cuando Ash tenía dieciséis años y acababa de volver de la región de Alola, Ash había regresado a Pueblo Paleta pensando en tomar el reto de Kanto nuevamente, ya que había oído que los Líderes de Gimnasio habían mejorado bastante. Pero no pudo ser debido a cierto accidente. Un ataque masivo del Team Rocket. Ash había interferido accidentalmente en muchísimos planes del Team Rocket a lo largo de sus viajes, lo cual había causado que Giovanni se enfadara y decidió a dar un mensaje para quienes se meten con el Team Rocket pagaran caro, él envió a muchos de sus subordinados a Pueblo Paleta para que comenzara un ataque masivo e inesperado. Y se cumplió.

En un momento Pueblo Paleta estaba en buen estado para que de un momento a otro se encontrara envuelto en llamas y explosiones. Y Ash lo perdió todo en ese momento. Muchos perdieron en aquel día. Pero el perdió mucho más y eso fue su querida madre. Pero lo que se llevó la medalla del asunto fue la muerte del Profesor Samuel Oak.

La noticia de la muerte de un reconocido investigador Pokémon fue difundida a un nivel mundial. Y saber que él tuvo que ver hizo que fuera reconocido en muchas ciudades de Kanto, el Archipiélago Naranja, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos y Alola fue un duro golpe. Lo peor fue que en las secuelas de los daños, los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta enojados arremetieron ante Ash y decretaron una ley en la que se le prohibía regresar a su ciudad natal para siempre. Fue tal golpe y el temor a la reacción de Gary y de todos a quienes conocía que Ash decidió tomar todos sus Pokémon recolectados en los viajes, libero a casi todos sus Tauros quedándose nada más con su Tauros predilecto y su compañera, tomo el dinero que había recolectado junto a todas sus pocas pertenencias además de las de su madre como su álbum de fotos, que saco de los restos de su casa quemada, también se llevo a Mr. Mime que ha sido de mucha ayuda en la actualidad, destrozó su Pokédex para evitar que lo rastrearan y escapo a un destino indefinido.

Después de vagar por algunas tierras lejanas del Archipiélago Naranja por semanas fue encontrado por Mewtwo y Latias junto con algunos amigos Pokémon que hizo durante sus viajes atraves de las regiones tales como Riolu, Larvitar, Snover, Bagon, Hippopotas, los hermanos Pichu entre algunos otros y terminaron en la isla del destino en la cual con ayuda de sus Pokémon construyo una pequeña casa tanto para el como para sus Pokémon.

Y ahí lo tienen, tres años después, aun sufriendo. Aun sin poder perdonarse. Aun sintiendo culpa por algo que el no hizo.

El sentía mucha vergüenza, tristeza, ira, dolor y muchísima culpa ante lo sucedido. Mewtwo miles de veces le ha dicho que el no tenía la culpa, el suceso estaba fuera de sus manos, que en verdad era una pena sobre lo que le sucedió a su madre ya que los Pokémon de Ash siempre recordaban con anhelo y tristeza a Delia Ketchum demostrando cuan buena mujer fue como también lo que le sucedió al Profesor Oak. En verdad no fue culpa de Ash. Pero él no lo creía, la culpa carcomía su corazón y en algunas ocasiones tenía pesadillas ante esos recuerdos. Es por ello que Ash literalmente se metió en el exilio y aun cuando batallaba casi todos los días con sus Pokémon y les entrenaba para ser más fuertes e incluso batallaban contra algunos de los Pokémon Legendarios visitantes que llegaban a Isla Destino, él no tenía el deseo de entrar a una Liga Pokémon y competir para cumplir su sueño de ser el mejor.

La culpa le retenía lo cual causaba tristeza a sus Pokémon ya que los más antiguos aun recordaban al niño de diez años que abogaba que iba a ser Maestro Pokémon con tanta devoción

 ** _ **-(Ash...no fue tu culpa)**_** **-** Pensó Mewtwo en silencio mientras veía a su maestro dar varios pasos a dirección de su casa para tomar el desayuno, el cual ya le hacía falta. Era mejor dejar solo a Ash para que pensara, Mewtwo realmente deseaba que su maestro dejara la culpa y que fuera como era antes, aquel humano que cambio su perspectiva de la humanidad en general. El humano que lo salvo de la autodestrucción. Pero eso no podía ser posible. Quizás deba de ir en búsqueda de consejo de alguien más sabio, tal vez Lugia o Uxie o también Arceus pero solo el tiempo lo diría. A veces, los cambios trascendentales ocurren por la intervención del destino y con un poco de ayuda de la suerte, por lo que muchas cosas podían pasar.

Sin que el o ninguno de los habitantes de la isla lo supiera, la ayuda que tanto deseaban ya estaba en camino. Una mujer de cabello rubio que se encontraba sobre un Milotic miraba como a lo lejos se alzaba una pequeña isla, ella sonrió con esperanza, esperando que finalmente haya encontrado al entrenador que ha estado buscando por mucho tiempo y que necesitaba con urgencia. Y que secretamente quería desde el momento en que se encontraron aun cuando el era mucho más joven. Eso no le importaba. Pero quizás ahora sea tiempo de relacionarse más con aquel entrenador que ha estado buscando por un cierto tiempo. La Campeona de Sinnoh sonrió suavemente mirando al horizonte, espera encontrarse con el casi desaparecido Ash Ketchum.

Pero no estaba sola, desde el cielo una luz naranja la seguía, era un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azul grisáceo sobre un Charizard. Ash lo había salvado de volverse un criminal, y lo ayudo a vencer al Team Flare, cosa que hizo que abriera los ojos. Ahora el tendría que abrirle los ojos a su amigo, el, Alain, tendría que hacer que Ash Ketchum volviera de su destierro. Bajo suyo una rana bípeda corría por sobre el agua a gran velocidad, con el mismo objetivo que los otros: Encontrar a Ash.

 ** _ **No podían esperar para volverlo a ver. No podían.**_**

 ** _ **¡To Be Continued!**_**

* * *

 ** _ **¡Listo!**_**

Aquí termina el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Este capitulo estaba muy bien escrito, así que solo cambie unas cuantas cosas y agregué otras más. No tengo mucho que decirles, salvo que la próxima actualización probablemente sea el próximo año, pero intentare hacerla antes de que termine el año. Así que ahora sin más que decir me despido de ustedes.

Hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos.

 _ ** **Atte: Takeshi Jaegerjaquez...****_


	2. 2- Una Vida Dejada Atrás

Hola a todos, aquí esta la continuación de este fic el cual me alegra que haya sido bien recibido. Este capitulo estará en su mayoría intacto, solo habrán cambios mayores a partir de la mitad. Como hasta ahora el anime ha avanzado muy poco, tendré que decir que la mayoría de las cosas relacionadas con Alola serán hechas por mi, así que aceptare toda la ayuda que me brinden.

Ahora contestaré los Reviews, que por cierto serán respondidos de abajo hacía arriba, osea desde el primero hasta el último en orden de aparición:

 _ **Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Intenté meter en su mayoría los sucesos del anime actual, así que todo quedaría igual hasta después de Kalos. A partir de allí es donde comenzaran a haber cambios.**_

 _ **Nixo: ¡Aquí tienes tu droga!**_

 _ **Haruzafiro: De nada. Sobre Misty y Lylia queda todavía por decidir.**_

 _ **Diego4560: Gracias, pues si fue un poco difícil el llenar esos espacios argumentales, pero me alegra que te guste.**_

 _ **Lector Luigi: Si han pasado algunos años desde ese fatídico día en que este fic fue cancelado. Por ahora no puedo decirte mucho, pero dejare el papel de Roxie pero tendrá unas cuantos cambios. Sobre Incineroar no se que decirte, no es uno de mis iniciales favoritos pero luego veré que hago.**_

 _ **Luffy Ketchum: Me hace feliz que tú estés feliz. Sobre Serena al igual que muchas cosas queda a consideración. Poco más podría decirte, pero mejor me lo guardo.**_

 _ **Dragón Titánico: De nada y gracias por desearme suerte, este fic no merecía la tumba, así que decidí traerlo de entre los muertos y darle un nuevo cuerpo jajaja (inserte música de científico loco).**_

 _ **LyCox032: Aquí esta la continuación.**_

 _ **AnonArgento: Gracias por los aplausos. Aquí tienes la continuación, y espero poder terminarla.**_

 _ **Baraka108: Aquí lo vez, este fic volvió y esta vivo y coleando. Sobre Roxie, lee unos cuantos comentarios más arriba y encontraras tu respuesta.**_

 _ **KRT215: Ya veras como me va. Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Alejandro Gómez: Gracias por la suerte, el nombre del Autor es el primer comentario.**_

 _ **NUAJava: Aquí esta la continuación, lamento haberme tardado.**_

 _ **James Anderson: Aquí tienes la conti. Ya veré yo cuando este más libre si continuo otra de sus historias si esta resulta exitosa.**_

Y ahora el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

-hola- habla normal de humanos y Pokémon, normales y parlantes.

- _Hola_ -Pensamientos normales de humanos y Pokémon parlantes.

 _ **-Hola – Habla de Legendarios y Pokemon mediante Aura.**_

 _ **-(Hola) -Pensamiento de Legendarios.**_

 _ **-**_ [ ** _Hola_** ] _ **-Telepatía**_

 _-"Hola"- relatos, cuentos y recuerdos._

Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Satoshi.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Dos: Una Vida Dejada Atrás...**_

-Sí, lo se Bulbasaur...debería buscar mejores materiales para el establo -Comento Ash mientras su primer Pokémon tipo Planta le daba un resumen del estado de los establos: Algunas cabinas del establo se encontraban dañadas y debían reparar no solo esas sino también las demás necesitaban ser reparadas y mejoradas. Ash no sabía como se las ingenió para construir dicho lugar al principio pero lo atribuyo a la ayuda de Mewtwo porque Ash no era constructor, y que el lugar siga medianamente en pie y que funcionara era un gran milagro.

Vivir por sí mismo y con más de ochenta Pokémon de diferentes tipos y especies y cosas así es algo bastante difícil. A él no se le podía meter a la cabeza como el Profesor Oak y todos los demás profesores/as se las ingeniaban para cuidar de los pokémon de gran cantidad de entrenadores diferentes de una manera tan eficiente.

Ya de por sí el Profesor Oak se las ingeniaba para cuidar sus Pokémon y los de los demás entrenadores cuando comenzó su viaje por Kanto, y Ash recordaba que Gary apenas a comienzos de su viaje ya había capturado más de cincuenta Pokémon y ni contaba con los Pokémon de los otros dos entrenadores de su generación. Cuidar tantos Pokémon en verdad se merecía un premio porque era un trabajo de grandes cuidados y muy exigente. Durante tres años ha sido un trabajo de gran peso el velar por los establos de sus Pokémon terrestres, las casas de árbol que hizo para sus Pokémon voladores, la pequeña alberca que hizo de descanso para sus Pokémon Acuáticos y el terreno múltiple que tuvo que hacer para los pokémon que que necesitaban de un lugar específico, como arena o tierra húmeda para poder descansar como ejemplo necesitaban Pupitar y Krookodile entre otros y el conseguir para sus pokémon entre otras necesidades.

Él podría decir que sus pokémon eran fuertes pero no invencibles e incluso sabía que si por cosas de la vida se enfrentaba contra una Élite Four tendría un 50% de probabilidades de tener una victoria asegurada y eso nada más por tener dos pokémon legendarios en su equipo. Pasar tres años en solitario es algo muy difícil y si uno podía pensar que en ese tiempo fácilmente se la paso entrenando con sus pokémon pues era una falsedad rotunda.

El primer año y cuando estuvo ya estaba seguro en la isla destino Ash tuvo que hacerle frente a la situación que toda persona debe afrontar entre los veinte y treinta años: el ser independiente. No eran muchos problemas considerando el tiempo que Ash ha pasado fuera de casa desde que tenía diez años, y las clases que recibió en Alola también fueron de gran ayuda. Pero él nunca aprendió a cocinar como lo hacían Brock, Cilan, Clemont, Serena o Lulú además de no tener un conocimiento completo sobre la alimentación Pokémon y estaba el hecho de que tenía a todos sus Pokémon y debía velar por el lugar donde debían descansar, sería inhumano el mantenerlos dentro de sus Poké Balls todo el tiempo ¿Qué clase de loco haría eso? Por lo cual con la ayuda de Mewtwo aprendió poco a poco el cómo alimentar a sus pokémon y medio construir un lugar para que ellos pudieran vivir con normalidad.

Ese fue un año difícil para Ash pues le fueron abiertos los ojos a un mundo de responsabilidades y también sobre adaptarse poco a poco a la culpa que le carcomía ante lo ocurrido con su madre y con el profesor Oak.

El segundo año se podía decir que fue una unión de mini-aventuras en donde terminó encontrándose con varios Pokémon Legendarios, entre ellos su viejo amigo Nebulilla, y descubrió sobre el hecho de que hayan varios Pokémon Legendarios de la misma especie, tal como Brandon que tenía a los Tres Regis y estos mismo los había visto en el Árbol del Comienzo. Tal parece que los Pokémon Legendarios con la habilidad de hablar con los humanos con considerados alfas o los guardianes de su propia especie la cual es muy baja a a diferencia de los pokémon ordinarios, como tal Mewtwo era considerado un alfa junto a su hermana menor por ser los únicos de su especie mientras que Latias era una alfa junto a su fallecido hermano, pero al irse con Ash tuvo que dejar una pareja de Latios y Latias menores para cuidar Altomare.

En su ultimo año fue que Ash realmente comenzó a entrenar a sus Pokémon y a enfrentarse contra algunos Legendarios que iban a la Isla Destino para saludar y a capturar pokémon o a aceptar a algunos que por ciertas circunstancias terminaban con residentes de la isla sin ser sus Pokémon como eran Nidoqueen y Jangmo-o por ejemplo. El simple hecho de que la Isla Destino tenía su justa parte de tecnología de lo que quedo cuando Mewtwo hizo la isla no significa que tuvieran alta tecnología, como tal la única tecnología que había era la electricidad y otros artefactos de uso cotidiano.

Mewtwo le recalcó muchas veces que el bien podía construirle mejores electrodomésticos o un mejor lugar con más tecnología pero Ash fue bastante orgulloso en afirmar que él quería ser independiente y que si bien agradecía la ayuda de su pokémon y amigo él no podía depender en todo de los demás, si él tendría problemas serios confiaría en Mewtwo pero quería que le dejara ser Independiente. Esto era porque Ash sentía que vivir con lujos sería un insulto para su madre que siempre había vivido en humildad y sentía que vivir como ella sería una manera de honrarla.

Fue un simple año el que Ash tuvo para entrenar a sus Pokémon pero considerando que él no tenía televisión o radio o otro modo de entretenimiento, entrenar continuamente era lo único que podía hacer y eso hizo que sus pokémon se volvieran muchísimo más fuertes y fue gracias a las indicaciones de Mewtwo fue el que Ash aprendió bastante y ayudó a mejorar a sus Pokémon pero no todo es perfecto. Ellos tenía el poder pero les faltaba experiencia, no habían hecho más que combates entre ellos y hace mucho que no luchaban contra un entrenador por más de tres años.

-Iré con Sceptile para coger un poco de madera pero eso sera más tarde, estoy un poco cansado -Confesó Ash mientras acomodaba algunas tablas de madera y barras de metal encima de la copa de un árbol que con un martillo estaba poniendo los clavos en ellos, a un lado estaban Bulbasaur, Vespiquen y Swellow. Ash estaba construyendo una plataforma para que sus Pokémon voladores, insecto y hierba tuvieran un lugar donde descansar en la copa de un árbol pero por sobre todo tener una vista hacía el océano para que pudieran avisarle si tenían alguna visita. Lo que espera Ash que haga Kyogre ya que así le traería algunos tesoros para poder tener más dinero con el cual vivir. Además de sustentar a sus Pokémon claro esta.

Ya teniendo lista la pequeña plataforma Ash asintió a sus tres pokémon que en su modo le felicitaron y se fueron a hacer sus propias actividades tales como descansar o vigilar a los demás o entrenar algunos movimientos. Con una sonrisa suave Ash dejó a un lado sus herramientas en su respectiva caja y se dirigía a su cabaña para darse un baño.

Unos minutos después ya estaba en su sala y mientras se quitaba su chaqueta Ash pensaba que debía hacer más tarde, aparte de conseguir más madera con Sceptile, concordó que lo mejor sería esperar la llegada de Kyogre y quizás ir a la Isla Light Red para comprar víveres y quizás darse... por primera vez en tres años un gusto para él, quizás un helado o algo así, no es que se quejara ya que él era muy servicial con sus pokémon y solía poner sus necesidades por encima de las suyas sino que al menos sería bueno por esa vez. Pero entonces cuando ya se había quitado su camisa miro algo que le detuvo, ya que se trataban de varias fotografías encima de una vieja repisa, Ash por un momento de detuvo antes de que diera unos pasos adelante para ver mejor las fotografías.

Las primeras eran de él junto a su madre, el profesor Oak y un sujeto que él jamás logro ubicar en su vida pero que el sentía que conocía, por otro lado habían fotos bien puestas en donde se muestran cada año en donde comenzó su aventura en el mundo pokémon y sus amigos que estuvieron en ellas: Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Lylia, Lulú, Nereida, Kiawe, Chris. Sus amigos...

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, también habían fotografías de algunos líderes de Gimnasio, Alto Mando que fueron muy buenos amigos de él y algunos de sus viejos rivales como: Gary, Morti, Ritchie, Tysson, Flannery, Clair, Flint, Bruno, Morrison, Barry, Volkner, Paul, Trip, Elesa, Bianca, Cameron, Stephan, Alan, Korrina, Dianta, Tilo, Gladio, e inclusive había una fotografía en donde estaban Cynthia, Steven, Dianta y el Profesor Sycamore posterior a los eventos de La Batalla de Lumiose junto a sus amigos de Kalos. Pero entonces hubo una que le llamo la atención e hizo que se sonrojara.

Porque era la foto que demostraba que él era un hombre.

-...Oh... de verdad fui un tonto muy denso...-Murmuró para sí Ash tomando la última fotografía, era la última que se tomó de hecho y en verdad el último momento en que fue una persona ingenua y feliz de la vida, porque dicha foto fue tomada justamente unos dos días antes de su llegada a su ciudad natal y posteriormente suceso traumático. El aun podía como termino en lo que se mostraba en aquella foto, después de su empate en la liga de Alola, donde poco después sus amigos decidieron hace una fiesta para celebrar el tiempo que habían pasado juntos junto con varias personas que Ash había conocido.

Y en especial aquella chica.

 _-¡Lloraras, lloraras, lloraras por mí! -Berreaban completamente borrachos Cilan junto a Tilo y el Alto Mando Flint, que había ido a Alola para un entrenamiento especial y termino con ellos en aquella fiesta, que al inicio era una simple reunión de Ash junto a sus amigos en un karaoke, que aun no era tan grande al principio pero con la llegada de algunas paso de ser aburrida a un poco emocionante. Dicha fiesta se efectuaba en una habitación privada en uno de los hoteles de Akala en la cual se encontraban Ash junto a Lylia, Gladio, Tilo, Nereida y el resto de su clase, Serena ya que Clemont tuvo que quedarse en el Centro Pokémon cuidando a Bonnie, sus viejos amigos Iris, Georgia, Bianca, Volkner que había acompañado a su amigo Flint, Dawn junto a sus amigos Kenny y Zoey e increíblemente la banda de rock de ciudad Hormigón liderado por la líder de gimnasio de tipo veneno, Roxie "La Veneno Mortífera" título ganado después de haberle dado una paliza a la hija del Alto Mando Koga, Janine. La chica estaba sentada en un sillón mientras veía a todos con diversión. Había terminado allí de casualidad gracias a sus giras, y la verdad todo parecía más divertido que estar sentada sola en su habitación sin nada que hacer._

 _-Oh men, estos tipos podrían parecer unos mojigatos pero son muy divertidos hahaha -Masculló divertida Roxie mientras veía a Cilan y a Tilo bailar agitando su camisa en su mano en el karaoke junto al alegre y obviamente borracho Flint que hacía movimientos ridículos con la pelvis, sería un poco perturbador pero considerando que estaba apuntando a la pared pues... Roxie por otro lado mira mientras toma un trajo de vodka como su amiga Gwen molestaba un poco al niño amigo de la peliazul que según escucho era amiga del chico Ketchum, creía que se llamaba Kemy o algo así. A Roxie la verdad no le importaba sino más bien esperaba que su amiga no hiciera algo malo o decepcionante... si su amiga Gwen estaba de gusto en desvirgar a alguien ese era su problema, más que no la cagara después._

 _-¡Adelante! ¡Aquí esta macho, macho men! ¡Soy un macho men! -Roxie se atraganto con su bebida al escuchar como la chica de cabello rojizo llamada Zoey y su baterista Lector cantar en aquel momento en el karaoke y la canción en específico hizo que Roxie lanzara una gran carcajada al aire. Fue por casualidad que ella y su banda se encontraron con los niños intentando celebrar una supuesta fiesta que más bien era una aburrida reunión que hasta daba pena y ella decidió en aquel momento traer la diversión con un muy buen trago para todos pero resulta que todos ahí eran unos novatos en beber e incluso se sorprendió de que el Alto Mando Flint era de peso ligero en tomar. Por otro lado también se podría decir que sus amigos estaban en las mismas... aunque supuso que se emocionaron al ver lo borrachos que se pusieron los novatos y se extralimitaron._

 _-Sí, poner divertidos a las fiestas de loser es algo que se merece un buen premio ¡Y yo me merezco ese premio! ¡Hahahaha!._

 _-¡Adelante y pelea...hic...tu...CHICA LAGARTIJA! ¡Hic!_

 _-¡Ahhhh siii!...urg ¡Hic! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Nadie se-Hic! Hic! ¡Con el poder nyggaaaa!_

 _-¡Pues bien Hic Zorra! ¡Toma mi puño!_

 _-¡Ohhh aquí vaaaa mi Puño Dragón! ¡Hic! ¡Perra!_

 _-Y deje mi celular en casa, que mal -Comento con una mueca de decepción Roxie viendo como la niña de piel morena y de cabello morado de tamaño exagerado intentaba pelear con la pelirrosa de verde, lo cual se podía decir que era la pelea más descoordinada del mundo considerando que la niña Iris estaba tirada en el hablando directamente con el techo y la otra chica en realidad lo que golpeaba era la maceta de la esquina. Eso de verdad daba pena. Por suerte no eran tan tontos... no en su mayoría por lo que algunos no habían bebido como tal coordinadora llamada Dawn, la entrenadora Bianca y Volkner los cuales estaban según supo estaban en la terraza con vista al mar del hotel, la entrenadora peliazul ya hace tiempo se había ido a la cama, a diferencia de Iris creyó recordar Roxie, la chica Dawn era una de esas niñas buenas que no toman alcohol disque porque era muy joven, lo cual saco un bufido de exasperación a Roxie, al cumplir diez años en el mundo se le reconoce como legalmente adultos y si bien Roxie comenzó a beber cuando cumplió catorce lo que sería un año antes no quiere decir que ella le guste lo anticuado que son algunas personas. Ella era una rebelde por naturaleza. Y a ella le encantaba serlo._

 _Vio como ese amigo moreno de Ash se había quedado dormido chorreando baba en la mesa, junto a ese gordo que según recordaba se llamaba Chris. Las otras amigas del ceniza estaban en el balcón charlando, siendo vigiladas por ese tal Gladio._

 _-Pikapi -Roxie alzo una ceja mientras tomaba más de su bebida al ver al pokémon ratón amarillo reírse al ver a sus acompañantes actuar como bobos. Y entonces Roxie recordó al chico Ketchum mientras bajaba su vaso, sonrió levemente. El chico era un mojigato denso pero muy singular en realidad. Ella recordaba muy bien los chismes que supo de parte de Elesa y Skyla sobre el bobo Ketchum, sobre que al parecer el chico tenía un club de fans Roxie no entendía cuál era el alboroto de sus dos compañeras líderes de gimnasio, si el chico Ketchum terminó siendo una decepción en Unova terminando como parte de los ocho mejores en la liga Unova. Pero se recordó que él fue el único entrenador que en vera logro derrotarle en toda la temporada y eso era digno de alabanza, pero igual eso no ayudaba en su patético desempeño en la liga. Cierto, había terminado Sub-Campeón en Kalos y Campeón en Alola._

 _-Sabes ratoncito, de vera esperaba mucho de tu bobo entrenado en esa época. ¿Por qué mierda no entreno mejor a sus pokémon?... pero bueno tengo que respetarlo un poco también... -Ash fue una pequeña decepción pero eso fue porque los pokémon que uso en esa liga era una jodida vergüenza ¿Quién estaría en la liga Unova con un Snivy? El chico tenía todos los titulares de la región y si se hubiera puesto a entrenar mejor entones el pudiera haber sido el mejor... pero no lo hizo. Roxie le lanzó una mirada a los amigos del chico Ketchum, quizás no todo sea su culpa, al final Roxie se encogió de hombros, eso ya era pasado. Pikachu se acercó y le miro por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros o eso supuso Roxie, la líder del gimnasio supuso que quizás esa vez el bobo tuvo otro asunto que tratar más que solo entrenar a sus pokémon. Oh si, el desmadre con el equipo plasma. Ella tomo con cuidado y sin vacilación a Pikachu entre sus brazos y se levantó dirigiéndose hacía la salida. Pikachu no sintiendo mala voluntad en la extravagante chica ladeo la cabeza confundido._

 _-¿Pika?._

 _-Tu entrenador me ha hecho pensar, ratoncito, iré a ver que está haciendo... solo eso y quizás burlarme de el si esta borracho -Respondió con una sonrisa tortuosa Roxie y así cargando a Pikachu se dirigieron por los pasillos del hotel hasta que llegaron a uno de los muchos balcones con vista al mar y la ciudad, en donde escuchó el sonido de batalla y que le hizo llamar la atención, supuso entonces que era donde el chico Ketchum se encontraba y su predicción fue correcta porque al llegar al balcón (que era en el primer piso por cierto) en donde se conectaba con una escalera hacía un pequeño jardín pudo ver como un majestuoso Charizard lanzaba un lanzallamas de gran intensidad hacía un punto en concreto antes de detenerse. Roxie se mostró sorprendida por un momento antes de recomponerse y darle una mirada ligera a Pikachu-... Sí, tu entrenador parece esconder algunas cosas._

 _Pikachu solo sonrió en sabiendas._

 _La peliblanca bajo por las escaleras para posteriormente caminar por el jardín notando que tenía unos que otros árboles muy espesos además de que había un lago conectado a la misma. Vaya, toda una sorpresa. Cuando ya estaba llegando hacía donde se encontraba el Charizard pudo notar que había una hoguera que daba una fuerte sensación de calor que contrarrestaba con el frío que había en la noche obviamente por lo tarde que era, curioso considerando que estaban en una isla tropical. Observo un montón de ropa mojada cerca de un árbol, y que el bobo Ketchum estaba semidesnudo excepto por su camiseta negra y unos boxers aunque quizás el detalle que gano una mirada más prologada fue que estaba ligeramente húmedo, y haciendo sumas con todo eso Roxie negó con la cabeza divertida al saber que hasta el chico bueno de Pueblo Paleta consiguió emborracharse también y fue lo suficientemente loco para meterse a un lago a tales horas de la noche y con esa temperatura. Ella con cuidado se sentó al otro lado de Ash y dejo que Pikachu saltara de ella para acercarse a su entrenador que temblaba un poco._

 _-¿Por qué saltaste al lago, bobito? ¡Hahaha! ¡Estabas borracho! ¡¿No es cierto, verdad, chico Ketchum!?_

 _-Si, un poco, Salí a caminar y me caí al lago... menos mal que tenía a Charizard -Comentó Ash con lentitud y desorientación, era obvio que si bien no estaba totalmente borracho un poco ebrio si estaba. Roxie pego sus rodillas en su pecho mirando con calma al chico que tembló por un momento antes de que su Charizard tomara asiento junto a su entrenador para darle calor. Ese pokémon de verdad se veía poderoso y experimentado y según pudo ver su lanzallamas debía ser increíblemente poderoso, y una vez más se preguntaba ¿Cuál fue la razón del porque este chico en particular haya perdido esa liga? Roxie frunció el ceño y le miro directamente a sus ojos levemente caídos._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-¿Qué...porque qué?...Uff._

 _-¿Por qué perdiste en la Liga Unova? ¡Tú tenías la mayor oportunidad de ganar! ¡No ese chico mandarina novato! ¡¿Por qué rayos perdiste?!_

 _-No me concentre._

 _-¡¿QUÉ!?_

 _-Cuando perdí contra Tobías en la Liga Sinnoh... me sentí tan mal que... me sentí tan horrible que... quise superarme pero cuando llegue a Unova y me encontré con Cilan... e Iris... aun sentía esa sensación de derrota...no, espera...no me he explicado bien -Comento Ash con la voz de aquel que estaba desorientado y soltaba toda la verdad sin poder contenerla. Claramente era lógico porque no hacía mucho que no estuvo por primera vez ebrio. Roxie sin decir nada se levantó y se sentó al lado de Ash sin importarle en lo más mínimo que estaba semidesnudo. Igual ella no era virgen no tampoco mojigata. Ella miro la fogata en silencio esperando que Ash hablara pero este se quedó en silencio hasta que ella tosió llamando su atención.._

 _-Continua, Ketchum._

 _-...oh si...pues cuando estuve con Iris y Cilan, mi pesar... y mi derrota no me pesaban tanto y pues... solo me la pase haciendo cosas con ellos...ellos son muy buenos amigos...no me di cuenta hasta que perdí contra... eh Cameron... que ese viaje fue más una relajación... de todo mi estrés.. y no me importa porque... mi sueño de ser Maestro Pokémon sigue siendo fuerte -Comento Ash con una leve sonrisa. Roxie asintió aunque hizo una mueca ante tal desperdicio de tiempo por parte de Ash, pero ella había exactamente de quien hablaba el Ketchum y podía entenderle un poco. Tobías Lucius Grace se estaba convirtiendo en una sensación en el mundo por poseer Pokémon Legendarios en su equipo. Se dice el rumor que planeaba tomar el reto del Alto Mando en Johto y muchos apostaban a que saldría victorioso pero muchos de igual manera estaban molestos por el hecho de que el tipo posee Pokémon Legendarios, cosa que no era justa. Roxie soltó un suspiro y se acomodó un poco lanzando una mirada a Ash que soltó otro temblor mientras su pokémon soltaba un gruñido y su Pikachu le daba un leve mimo en su pierna. Roxie pensó por un momento antes de soltar una sonrisa perezosa._

 _-Oye, chico bobo._

 _-¿mmm?_

 _-¿Tienes frio?_

 _-Pues...sí, un poco._

 _-Conozco un modo de darte calor y sobre todo de liberar estrés... ¿aceptas?_

 _-Mmmmm... pues claro._

 _-Bien...diles a tus Pokémon que se vayan que esto será privado -Los dos mencionados la miraron entre sospechosos y confundido pero eso se convirtió en shock cuando vieron que ella comenzó a quitarse su blusa de rayas. Charizard y Pikachu se miraron antes de lanzarle sonrisas picaronas y sugerentes a su entrenador que miraba a Roxie completamente fuera de lugar, no es que fuere la primera vez que haya visto una chica cambiarse o inclusive desnuda, ya tenía experiencia de ello gracias a sus amigas pero claro Ash era un chico denso así que ninguno de esos sucesos de verdad le fueron de interés pero que Roxie lo esté haciendo así de la nada le llamo la atención. Charizard se levantó y recibiendo a Pikachu en su hombro saludaron a su entrenador para perder el tiempo en otro lado, a edad pokémon ellos ya eran pokémon hechos y derechos e inclusive Charizard ya tenía descendencia en el Valle Charicífico. Ya libre de su blusa larga Roxie con lentitud y normalidad se acomodó para sentarse en las caderas de Ash que se removió un poco incómodo por ello más no hizo nada para quitársela de encima. Culpen al poco alcohol que había aun en su sistema._

 _-¿Eh...Roxie? ¿Qué haces?_

 _-Vamos a tener sexo, Ash, niega ahora o calla para siempre._

 _-...¿Eh?_

 _-Eso pensé -Y con una sonrisa suave que a Ash le hizo pensar que era hermosa Roxie beso en los labios a Ash haciendo que finalmente reaccionara y abriera los ojos en shock pero la líder de gimnasio no se dejó convencer y prosiguió con su beso antes de comenzar a darle suaves caricias en los hombros del chico de Pueblo Paleta. Ya un cierto tiempo después del fogoso beso Roxie se separó lamiéndose los labios seductoramente a Ash que se sonrojo como nunca y su ya nunca conocido "Rayquaza Jr." se levantaba por primera vez en quince años. Roxie sonrió levemente, el chico era un mojigato a lo grande y quizás puede ser excesivo tener relaciones con él en ese momento pero quizás solo lo hacía por despecho a la decepción que le causo o quizás en el fondo le gustaba el chico aunque no lo admitiera. Ella odiaba los estereotipos, osea "La chica gótica sale con el chico inocente" muy cliché. Pero no podía evitar tener lo que iba a hacer en ese momento. Ella era una rebelde. Haría lo que sea que quisiera. En total, ella quería al chico Ketchum y lo tendría; eso es definitivo._

 _-Tranquilo chico, seré suave contigo y juntos nos divertiremos. Voy a rockear tu mundo...igual que un huracán._

 _-...Eh...¿Necesito un adulto?_

 _-¡Ambos somos adultos!_

 _Obviamente; a la mañana siguiente Ash ya era todo un hombre._

Ash sonrió con cariño a las fotografías más en especial la de Roxie. La chica fue la que le abrió a un mundo que muchos dirían... la normalidad, en donde comenzó a notar las mujeres pero entonces eso no ayudo mucho porque había estado viviendo en el exilio durante tres años. Conocer chicas ya era cosa del pasado... cuando tuvo la oportunidad y... también cuanto era un niño muy denso. Al menos Ash ya era consciente de las chicas aunque no era útil en ese momento. Rio en voz baja mientras pasaba una mano en la fotografía en donde estaba el junto a sus amigos y los otros que estuvieron en aquella fiesta. La resaca, la vergüenza, la diversión, la desesperación para ir al baño a vomitar, la maldita cuenta del hotel, el despertar con Roxie, las miradas sugerentes de Volkner y curiosamente Lulú?, el desfile de Kenny por perder su virginidad, la patada de Roxie a su amiga Gwen, el beso de despedida de Roxie, las miradas celosas de Iris y Lylia?, el descubrimiento del tatuaje de Cilan, la amenaza de contar el chisme de parte de Dawn y Gladio y finalmente la despedida e cada uno de sus amigos hasta que ocurrió...la tragedia. Ash bajo la foto que estaba en su mano para ver la de su madre y contuvo un poco las ganas de llorar. Oh, como extrañaba a esa mujer, de verdad lo hacía.

-Si solo hubiera llegado antes... -Ash continuo con su camino hasta llegar a la cocina, tomo un poco de agua, unas pastillas para dormir y mientras se las tomaba con calma más el agua se dirigió hacia su habitación para acostarse y esperar a que las pastillas surtieran efectos. Estas eran especiales ya que fueron creadas por Mewtwo y ayudado por sus pokémon de tipo planta y Raichu, las pastillas le ayudaban a dormir sin pesadillas pero además eran de efecto corto lo que significaría que le harían dormir por un corto tiempo, máximo unas tres horas, pero levantarse como si hubiera dormido el triple dejando su mente y cuerpo descansando. No es que sufriera de pesadillas crónicas pero era el mes del aniversario del momento de su mayor desgracias así que tenía pesadillas pesadas por ellas. Mientras cerraba los ojos y caía lentamente en el suelo él pensó una simple frase- _...Me preguntó ¿Qué están haciendo los demás?_

El no lo sabía pero pronto lo descubriría.

* * *

Cynthia finalmente había llegado, ella dio una sonrisa suave mientras regresaba a su Pokéball a Milotic y comenzaba a dar pasos en aquella isla siendo seguida por el Greninja de Ash, Alan se había desviado a otra isla por provisiones a la espera de la llamada de Cynthia. Era la isla que había estado buscando desde hacía dos semanas. La isla donde estaba...el. El chico que había llamado su atención desde hace tres años y que en cierto sentido sentía una fuerte conexión con él; Ash Ketchum. Aun podía recordar cuando más o menos la mitad del mundo pokémon fue sacudido cuando se supo la muerte del Profesor Oak y unas cuantas personas en Ciudad Paleta, entre ellos la Madre de Ash, todo a manos de esbirros del Team Rocket. Ella recordaba muy bien aquel día, cuando supo era noticia ella junto a la mayoría de los Líderes de Gimnasio fueron contactados por los amigos de Ash, por lo que todos fueron a Pueblo Paleta y fue un shock para muchos al encontrarse a muchas personas singulares y famosas por derecho propio de todo el mundo pokémon. Ash de verdad fue alguien muy notable, se estaba hablando que era más famoso que los ganadores de las Ligas Pokémon, tanto porque incluso fue buscado por ella, Lance, Steven y Dianta, campeones regionales muy reconocidos. Pero no encontraron nada sobre Ash y su paradero, incluso supieron sobre el destierro e Ash porque le creían y le siguen creyendo culpable de la muerte del Profesor Oak y cabía señalar que por ello Pueblo Paleta terminó perdiendo cualquier conexión con otras ciudades además de que el nuevo laboratorio del nuevo profesor regional de Kanto no fue construido en aquel lugar.

- _Eres especial, Ash. Y es por ello que te necesito...ahora más que nunca..._ -El mundo estaba en lo que uno llamaría en el ojo de la tormenta. En la calma antes del desastre. Los antiguos criminales que, irónicamente hablando, fueron derrotadas por Ash y sus amigos se habían levantado de nuevo, más fuertes y erráticas que nunca.

El Team Aqua y Magma no han cambiado su objetivo de atrapar a Kyogre y Groudon, pero cada una había estado haciendo cosas fuera de lo común. El Team Magma han estado en una guerra de pandillas contra el Team Rocket en Johto, y el Team Aqua está levantando un ejercito de piratas entre las aguas de Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova. El Equipo Plasma ha sido visto en la lejana región Kalos trabajando con el Team Neo Flare; y ni N, el antiguo amigo de Ash, ha formado su propio grupo para hacerles frente pero no ha podido hacer mucho aun cuando tenía la ayuda, según supo por fuentes secretas, de su Pokémon Legendario Reshiram. Ni se diga del Team Rocket o el Equipo Júpiter que nació del Team Galaxy. Ella era parte de los G-man, el escuadrón de la Liga Internacional de las Ligas Pokémon (que eran como los mandamases del mundo), junto a Lance, Koga, Alder entre otros entrenadores fuertes y famosos, que junto a la Fundación Aether de Gladio se encargaban del asunto. Pero ella en este momento tenía sus propios asuntos cuando...

- _¡SEEEEERRRVIIIINEEE!_ -Un grito hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, y observo como no muy lejos de ella se encontraba un Servine mucho más grande de lo normal soltar un chillido con su nombre que hizo que Cynthia temblara un poco. Salido e una teletransportación apareció un Kirlia que parecía tener un aura de calma e inocencia pero cuando le miro su mirada suave cambio a una amenazante y determinada por lo que Cynthia dedujo que lo que seguiría sería un combate. Luego de indicarle a Greninja con la cabeza que no se entrometiera, sacó con maestría su Pokéball liberando a su Lucario que se puso en guardia frente a ella protectoramente. El Kirlia no se dejó intimidar y sin decir nada embistió con velocidad inusitada cargando en su mano una Bola Sombra. Cynthia reaccionó con rapidez.

-¡Lucario! ¡Usa Velocidad Extrema y Puño Trueno! -Ordenó la mujer rubia y su pokémon reacciono rápidamente antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo y reaparecer frente a Kirlia con su puño cubierto de rayos dispuesto a darle en el hombro al pokémon para dejarle incapacitado y fuera de combate, pero al segundo que iba a entrar en contacto su ataque el Kirlia desapareció en un parpadeo para después aparecer encima de la rama de un árbol, para que en otro segundo apareciera detrás de Lucario con su cuerpo comenzando a emanar chispas eléctricas, Lucario rápidamente cancelo su ataque y uso su pata extendida para apoyarse, Cynthia al verlo supo lo que iba a hacer su pokémon- ¡Lucario usa Combate Cercano!

-¡Car! -Y así el pokémon perro comenzó a girar en sí mismo comenzando a darle patadas en toda la barbilla a Kirlia que chillo adolorido pero desato un notable Onda Voltio que dio de lleno en Lucario haciendo que se encogiera un poco, pero su con gran resistencia siguió con su ataque antes de darle una doble patada en toda la barbilla a Kirlia lanzándole en el aire para luego aterrizar en el suelo completamente derrotado. Lucario dio un salto hacía atrás dispuesto a admirar su victoria pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo unas hiedras envolvieron sus piernas y sin siquiera pudiendo oponer resistencia fue azotado duramente contra el suelo varias veces antes de que fuera lanzado bruscamente contra un árbol. Lucario gruño adolorido antes de que un torbellino de hojas se precipitara sobre el, gracias a sus instintos de lucha y experiencia dio un salto en el aire esquivando por los pelos ese Llueve-Hojas por parte de la Servine que con su Hierba-Lazo puso seguro al Kirlia. Cynthia hizo una mueca, ella no quería que esto sucediera, ella había venido en paz pero la pokémon planta y el pokémon psíquico fueron los que comenzaron la lucha. Mientras Lucario aterrizaba con cuidado en el suelo, Cynthia dio unos pasos hacía adelante con clara intención de mostrar a la tipo planta que sus intenciones no era oscuras.

-Pequeña, disculpa...pero no he venido a... -De pronto Cynthia y Lucario fueron empujados hacia un árbol con gran fuerza y sin poder moverse descubriendo que era un movimiento de tipo psíquico pero incluso antes de que pudiera decir alguna orden una gran bola sombra salió de entre los árboles golpeara a Lucario en el pecho que chillo adolorido antes de que recibiera otro ataque, al parecer Hipnosis, hizo que el Pokémon Chacal cayera dormido sin poder prevenirlo. Cynthia intento moverse pero no pudo y un poco de miedo comenzó a invadir su corazón, y se llenó aún más cuando miro como un Pokémon raro que nunca había visto antes junto a un recuperado Kirlia y otros Pokémon de diversos tipos aterrizaban frente a ella, dirigiéndole miradas de cautela y análisis. El pokémon extraño tenía una mano extendida frente a ella le miro con frialdad y preparo una Bola Sombra entre sus dedos.

- _Le advierto seriamente una sola vez humana. Dinos cuáles son tus intenciones aquí o caerás ante mis poderes. Habla de una vez._

-..Yo...estoy aquí por...Ash...yo...lo necesito ¡Necesito a Ash! ¡Yo le necesito!... _Muchos le necesitan.._

Porque Cynthia sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando.

Y es algo que solo Ash podría ayudarle.

Su visión comenzó a oscurecerse, pero vio algo que le impactó profundamente.

 _¿Ash?_

 ** _ **¡To Be Continued!**_**

* * *

 **Aquí termina el segundo capítulo. En verdad lamento la tardanza, pero espero que les haya gustado, en verdad agradezco su apoyo y espero que sigan apoyando, ya que mientras lo hagan yo seguiré subiendo continuaciones.**

 **Hablando de la historia, espero que les hayan gustado como adapte este capítulo. En su mayoría deje intacto el capítulo, solo haciendo pequeños retoques aquí y allá. A continuación dos cosas que eh de mencionar que hizo el autor original de esta historia.**

 ** _ **1-**_** **En el flashback de Ash la frase que uso Roxie cerca del final "Te rockeara igual que un huracán" es un homenaje a una famosa canción de rock que se llama "I will rock you like a hurricane", además que dicha frase es usada en la grandiosa parodia de Dragon Ball resumida, en donde Vegeta la usa en un momento hilarantemente divertido, se lo recomiendo además la frase "Necesito un adulto" Es también de esa parodia.**

 ** _ **2-**_** **El segundo es el mini enfrentamiento entre Lucario y Kirlia que es un tributo al pequeño combate entre el Hokage Minato Namikaze y el Raikage A de Naruto, en el cual al último segundo antes del veloz ataque del Raikage Minato desaparece en un parpadeo con su Hiraishin, fue asombroso. Solo le hice unos cuantos ajustes a la versión original.**

 **Bueno, en fin. Quienes leyeron la anterior versión sabrán lo que viene. No se que tantos cambios haré, pero espero dejarlo lo mejor posible. La continuación saldría como para Julio, pero intentaré terminarla lo más rápido posible. A** **sí que ahora sin más que decir me despido de ustedes.**

Hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos.

 ** _ **Atte: Takeshi Jaegerjaquez...**_**


	3. 3- Aura

Saludos a todos, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic que estaban esperando. Como sabrán, o espero que sepan, el anime ha avanzado muchísimo y mucha información útil ha sido revelada, tanto del anime como del nuevo juego Pokémon Ultrasol y Ultraluna. Las nuevas formas de Solgaleo y Lunala no aparecerán, ya que apenas y sabemos algo sobre ellas, pero sí que pondré a _**¡Lycanroc Crepuscular!**_ En verdad esperaba a esta forma, ya que para Rockruff no quedaba bien ni la forma Diurna ni la Nocturna y esta nueva forma me parece mucho más adecuada.

Hablando del fic, hice unos cuantos cambios que espero les gusten, y ya tengo planeado el próximo arco. Bueno, ahora los reviews, que en verdad aprecio su apoyo:

 _ **Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Me alegra que te gustara.**_

 _ **Lector Luigi: Gracias, como el anime ha avanzado un poco más he tenido más espacio para trabajar. Sobre las evoluciones de Rockruff y de Litten, una ya la aclare más arriba y la otra esta en discusión; los otros pokémon de Ash en Alola, que serian dos, creo que ustedes, lectores, están en derecho de dar sugerencias. Gracias por el comentario.**_

 _ **Baraka108: El alargar el tiempo sucedido con los habitantes de Alola tendrá cierta relevancia, ya que agregaré varios sucesos al anime. Sobre el harem, todavía no tengo un número.**_

 _ **Dragón Titánico: Si, ya viene el mejor y el último de los capítulos de este fic escritos por Toaneo07 Ver2.0, las manipulaciones serán retocadas pero mantendrán sus bases y encanto. Parece que te encanta el Lariat, así que seguirá vivo. Yo también dudo mucho que Ash gane la liga, pero quería darle al menos una liga al azabache. Gracias por comentar.**_

 _ **Diego4560: Gracias por comentar, ya viene el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Taikobou: Me agrada que te agrade. He estado un poco falto de inspiración, pero logre terminarlo.**_

 _ **CCSakuraForever: Me agrade que te guste tanto, gracias por comentar.**_

 _ **Sebastianx.15: Tranquilo(a), no la voy a abandonar. Gracias por comentar.**_

 _ **Guest: Ya ya, haya paz que aquí esta el capítulo.**_

Ya respondidos los comentarios, ¡Aquí el capítulo!

-Hola -Habla normal de humanos y Pokémon, normales y parlantes.

- _Hola_ -Pensamientos normales de humanos y Pokémon parlantes.

 _ **-Hola – Habla de Legendarios y Pokemon mediante Aura.**_

 _ **-(Hola) -Pensamiento de Legendarios.**_

 _ **-**_ [ ** _Hola_** ] _ **-Telepatía**_

 _-"Hola" -Relatos, cuentos y recuerdos._

Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Satoshi.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Tres: Aura, el Nacimiento de Todos los Problemas.**_

 _ **Momentos Antes...**_

" _¡Pikachu! ¡Responde Amigo, no te mueras!"_

" _¡Ash! ¡La única forma de que sobreviva es que obtenga energía extra para que pueda luchar contra el veneno!"_

" _¡¿Cómo hago eso, Mewtwo?! ¡¿Podría ser...un Movimiento Z?!"_

" _...Lo siento Ash, pero...la única forma de que sobreviva es que evolucione...es la única manera..."_

-...Un recuerdo... -Murmuró Ash lentamente comenzando a levantarse de su sueño, las pastillas evitó que tuviera pesadillas pero igual tendría memorias de sucesos del pasado, sucesos no tan trágicos pero igual para su molestia leve recordó el incidente en donde Pikachu forzosamente tuvo que evolucionar a Raichu. Él suspiro, aunque agradeció el hecho de que estaba al cien por ciento gracias a la pastilla y la pequeña siesta que se dio. Una vez levantado, Ash estaba dispuesto a ir a buscar sus cosas que Sceptile necesitaba y hacer las reparaciones necesarias a los establos cuando sus sentidos zumbaron notablemente. El aura le decía que algo fuera de lo normal había sucedido, aunque era una vana advertencia ya que no le decía qué o dónde estaba la amenaza; con rapidez y aquello en mente tomo una camisa y con pasos rápidos salió de su habitación y de su casa listo para ver exactamente que ocurría, y juzgar si era bueno o malo.

Corriendo entre el bosque de la isla finalmente llegó en donde sintió la perturbación de la rutina de su isla, pero se sorprendió al ver que no era algo sino un quien. El aliento de Ash se le estanco en la garganta al reconocer ese largo cabello rubio, esa túnica marrón verdoso tirando a negro y esa figura perfecta viese por donde se le viese, y para su vergüenza era una de las mujeres que surcaban en sus sueños húmedos que a decir verdad eran más como visiones sin sentido, porque era nada más y nada menos que Cynthia Shirona, la Campeona de Sinnoh.

Ash observó que la mayoría de sus Pokémon estaban presentes aunque las figuras notables de Mewtwo, Servine y Kirlia destacaban al estar más cerca de Cynthia y su Lucario. Pero se sorprendió aun más al ver a Greninja con una de sus cuchillos de Corte en mano viendo inquisitivo a Mewtwo, como si decidiera la manera más efectiva de neutralizarlo. Al encontrarse sus miradas el tipo agua desapareció el cuchillo y se irguió con sorpresa. Unieron sus mentes como en antaño, sintiendo la familiar presencia del otro que embocaba viejos recuerdos, unos felices y otros no tanto.

Ambos compartieron recuerdos de todo lo sucedido durante su separación, un largo tiempo en el que ambos no sabían nada del otro. El sapo ninja pudo ver, a pesar de que el intentó esconderlos, los recuerdos de sus sueños húmedos, y en vez de la reprimenda que hubiera esperado solo recibió una leve risa y una aceptación. Es natural, paso por la mente de Greninja a la de Ash, pero eso no le quitaba la pena al azabache.

Greninja, a pesar de no conocer a la madre de Ash, pudo sentir su dolor impregnado en sus recuerdos y ese reproche que sentía Ash hacía sí mismo. Era tan grande ese dolor que empañaba su conexión, extendiéndose al mismo Greninja.

- _No...fue...tu culpa, Ash_ .-Resonaron sus palabras mencionadas con gran dificultad en su mente, haciendo que Ash embozara una triste sonrisa. Las palabras de el no quitaban el peso de sus hombros

Una vez devuelta, pudo estudiar con cuidado a la mujer, le notaba cansada y su ropa no estaba pulcra como era hace ya tres años, el teorizo que ella debió haber estado viajando muchísimo y notando que no había un Pokémon volador dio por hecho que había llegado por vía marítima. Notó que su rostro era mucho más pálido que el sano color melocotón que recordaba en ella, sus ojos tenían ojeras muy notables y sus ojos no brillaban con la seguridad y calma que el muy bien recordaba. Ash sintió que se le encogía el corazón sin saber por qué. Su aura de verdad le tenía muy confundido pero el sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y escuchó unas palabras que llamaron su atención y le hicieron sentir muy mal debido al tono débil de dolor y lleno de súplica con el que habló...

¿Qué le había pasado en esos tres años?

-..Yo...estoy aquí por...Ash...yo...lo necesito ¡Necesito a Ash! ¡Yo le necesito!... _Muchos le necesitan.._

-Y yo estoy aquí, Cynthia...¿Qué te ha pasado? -Comentó Ash con voz triste, el aura era muy extraña e incluso Lucario se lo había comentado diciéndole que una de sus características y que Ash solía emplear inconscientemente era la empatía que le permitía sentir, si bien la capacidad de hablar con sus Pokémon era una versión aura de la habilidad psíquica de Anabel esa Empatía era una habilidad propia del aura que le permitía sentir las emociones de otras personas, o Pokémon. Pero le sorprendía lo diferente que eran las variaciones, los problemas, las matices que tenían el aura de los humanos, cosa que era entendible por su falta de mucho contacto humano desde su exilio.

-¿Ash?...¿eres tú? -Soltó Cynthia fuera de balance viendo al joven que había estado buscando desde hacía unos meses y en total preocupada por tres años; Se le notaba más alto, su piel tono chocolate era un poco más clara, y podía observar que tenía una buena musculatura pero el detalle más notable era que el cabello de Ash era muy largo llegándole a los hombros aunque lo tenía amarrado en una rudimentaria cola de caballo. Se había convertido en un hombre muy bien parecido pero más o menos seguía siendo el mismo, pensó ella. Cynthia sonrió con alivio e intento acercarse al joven Ketchum pero se acordó de que estaba contenida por un movimiento psíquico, de eso pareció darse cuenta Ash que mirándole con cuidado unos segundos le hizo una seña al extraño pokémon que se relajó y la libero para posteriormente desaparecer. Cynthia siendo ya una mujer experimentada no se lanzó directamente a Ash ya que podría alterar a sus pokémon, y en cambio con pasos lentos y cuidadosos se acercó al pelinegro y con lentitud le abrazo suavemente.- ...Ash...ha pasado tanto tiempo...

-Sí, lo sé, Cynthia...lo se...-Susurró Ash mientras respondía el abrazo pero en el fondo de su ser se sentía triste, tanto por el constante dolor y culpa de la muerte del Profesor Oak y su madre como ahora se le sumaba el hecho de que alguien inesperado le haya encontrado de su auto-exilio y que de verdad le extrañaba ¿Cómo podía ser que una mujer tan fuerte como Cynthia actuara así, y que a diferencia de otros que ha conocido por mucho más tiempo que ella le haya afectado tanto su exilio? Lo que más molestaba a Ash y que sería lógico sería ¿Cómo estaban sus amigos? ¿Le extrañarían? ¿Y cuánto? Ash cerró sus ojos y en el fondo de su mente maldijo un poco al aura. Le volvía muy perceptivo en cosas que él deseaba ignorar.

 _ **Momentos después...**_

La campeona tomo un poco del jugo frutal que le dio Ash y miro la cocina con cuidado, no era un gran lugar pero tenía lo necesario para sobrevivir, y ella en verdad en vez de decir algo sobre el lugar estaba sorprendida que Ash haya logrado tener tal vivienda por sí solo, como se dijo antes no era el mejor pero Ash lo hizo solo con su fuerza y sus pokémon y de su pokémon legendario Mewtwo, aquel pokémon psíquico que incluso contuvo a su Lucario lo cual era una sorpresa ya que su Pokémon no era un fácil adversario, ella misma sabía bien que aquel extraño Pokémon estaba en la sala fuera de la cocina vigilando que no le ocurriera nada a su entrenador, ella lo dedujo y tenía que alabar la devoción de ese pokémon a Ash cosa que obvio considerando quien era. Ash por su lado estaba en frente suyo pensando para sí mismo en dos cosas en específico: En primero es que, sabiendo que ese día estaría ocupado tuvo que decirle a Sceptile que buscara la madera por sí mismo sabiendo bien que su pokémon planta estará frustrado por eso, él pensaba en un modo de subirle el ánimo después; Y en segundo sería la razón del por qué Cynthia, una famoso campeona regional, le necesitaría siendo el en verdad un ex-entrenador don nadie que solo gano dos torneos sin mucha importancia y una Liga recién creada. El tosió un poco, y decidió ir directo al grano.

-Cynthia, explícame ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué me necesitas?

- _Ha cambiado, parece que lo hizo y no lo culpo pero..._ Ash, te diré ahora pero tengo que saber ¿Qué es lo que te paso? ¿Por qué desapareciste? ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo? Ash...muchos te has buscado, has preocupado a todos tus amigos e incluso algunos con los que no has tenido contacto.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?...claro, la muerte del Profesor Oak, si, el profesor fue querido por muchos, es lógico pensar que mencionarían por cualquier medio posible al culpable de su muert-

-¡ASH! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR...?! Ya veo...¿Fue la culpa, no es cierto? Fue por eso que desapareciste ¿Por la culpa?

-Eres muy perceptiva Cynthia...fue mi culpa, si yo no hubiera interferido en los planes del Team Rocket entonces...el profesor...mi mama, o toda esa gente que nada tenía que ver hubiera seguido con vida ...-Cynthia frunció el ceño ante el notable dolor y culpa en los ojos del joven que le estaba hablando. Paul, un antiguo rival de Ash, comentó una vez la verdad de la desaparición del mismo, Paul era cruel y frio pero el reconoció como rival a Ash y sabía bien que este desaparecería únicamente por la culpa, ya que conocía muy bien lo frágil emocionalmente que era Ash. No es que fuera un joven con problemas emocionales, sino que era muy ingenuo y tenía una vista muy feliz del mundo, quizás demasiado feliz. La muerte de su madre debió de ser un duro despertar y los causantes de eso se aseguraron en manchar vilmente a Ash con la culpa. Ella con cuidado tomo la mano de Ash, acariciándole con cariño y consuelo.

-No lo fue Ash, por dios, que no lo fue. Nadie puede señalarte en hacer lo correcto en hacerle frente al Team Rocket, o a cualquier otro de los equipos criminales que enfrentaste Ash. No fue tu culpa...pero has estado aquí por tres años, supongo que aun cuando te lo diga...-Su mirada mostraba cierta resignación, pero tenía que decirlo-...no aceptaras que no fue tu culpa ¿Me equivoco?

-No. No te equivocas. Lo fue Cynthia...y tengo que aprender a vivir con ello.

-¿¡Y cómo lo haras?! Dime ¿Escondiéndote del mundo? ¿Renunciando a tu sueño de ser Maestro Pokémon? ¡¿Crees que tu...-

-¡NI TE ATREVAS A MENCIONAR A MI MADRE! -Respondió bruscamente con una mirada llena de ira, dolor y frialdad- ¡TU NO LA CONOCISTE! -Cynthia se calló de inmediato, parecía que Ash sabía bien que iba a decir y se regañó por siquiera considerar usar tal vil táctica aunque no fuera con malas intenciones. Con un suspiro soltó la mano de Ash y se acomodó en su asiento pensando en algunas cosas, en cambio Ash cerró los ojos dando un suspiro e intentando calmarse, la conversación hasta ahora no había ido para nada bien y Ash sabía bien que fue grosero con Cynthia al responderle de esa manera, así que al abrir los ojos tosió un poco llamando la atención de la Campeona-...Lo siento por gritarte, Cynthia.

-No, tienes razón Ash, fue muy grosero de parte mía en hablar sobre tu madre, lo siento mucho. También por tu perdida, yo no quiero ofenderte o hacerte sentir mal, pero te necesito para muchas cosas y no quiero que nuestra reunión sea hostil...no quiero pelear contigo...

-...Esta bien Cynthia...disculpa de todos modos, no debí gritarte...pero no me siento cómodo, he estado tanto tiempo sin contacto humano que me siento muy fuera de lugar...me gustaría que habláramos de viejos tiempos pero la verdad es que esto no es una visita normal, ¿No? Me necesitas para algo y sé que ese algo es muy importante.

Cynthia se quedó en silencio unos momentos- Has madurado, Ash, te has vuelto más perceptivo, y sí, esto no es una reunión de pasatiempo aunque yo lo quisiera, te he extrañado tanto que...bueno, yendo al grano, es que la triste realidad es que nuestro mundo está entrando en una era de problemas Ash e irónicamente tu eres el indicado para prevenir la anarquía en el Mundo Pokémon -Confesó Cynthia con voz seria pero por dentro se encontraba triste al sentir que estaba usando a Ash, ella de verdad deseaba que la reunión hubiera sido diferente, ella deseaba hablar más con aquel joven de hace tres años que le intrigo y le llamó la atención como nunca un hombre lo había hecho. Ella sentía una especie de afinidad con el joven Ketchum y secretamente fue por el que ella viajó a Unova solo para ver su progreso como entrenador. Porque ella igual estaba conectada a él y temía lo que pudiera suceder cuando le dijera la verdad que Ash no sabía sobre él. La verdad del por qué ella, y el mundo, le necesitaban. Una verdad muy importante.

-¿Prevenir la anarquía? ¿Yo? Muy bien, Cynthia, explícame exactamente de qué estas hablando -Dijo Ash dejando a un lado su melancolía para estar concentrado en la situación, ya que sus problemas eran pequeños comparados con la extensión del problema mencionado por Cynthia. Y no era para menos, el hizo muco por el Mundo Pokémon en general durante su juventud y aunque cualquier otra persona tomaría de loco a alguien que le decía que el mismo es quizás el Salvador del Mundo Ash no lo haría por varias razones y es que Ash ya tenía mucha experiencia en su opinión lidiando como Pokémon Legendarios, Organizaciones criminales, locos dementes, desastres naturales, anomalías dimensionales e inclusive se encontró y gano el favor del jodido dios del mundo, Arceus, y el se acordó que él era el Elegido de la profecía dada en las Islas Naranjas, aun no se le olvidada y Lugia le llamaba siempre como Elegido en los pocos momentos en los que coincidían en aquella isla. La pieza más importante es que Cynthia era una mujer centrada, y si ella decía algo de tal grado entonces no era una broma y era en serio, muy enserio, ya que ella había demostrado con anterioridad esa verdad tomando como ejemplo los cuentos que comento sobre Palkia y Dialga que a instancia le ayudaron a comprender el desmadre de esos dos legendarios.

Cynthia asintió con la cabeza notando que Ash no la estaba tomando como loca y así comenzó a contar la situación que los G-man, la Federación de la Liga Pokémon Internacional y sus aliados ha estado teniendo desde hacía un par de años, un poco después de que Ash hubiera desaparecido, en como los antiguos grupos criminales como el Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma y algunos otros nuevos y viejos han estado golpeando duro al mundo en general con sus movimientos criminales. Ash en el sentido práctico como entrenador no triunfo mucho y en cierto punto de vista era solo otro entrenador, pero en realidad es que Ash era mucho más famoso que el crédito que se le da, aun más de tener su nombre marcado junto a la muerte del profesor Oak, Ash quizás era igual de famoso como algunos de los líderes de gimnasios e inclusive un poco más famoso de lo debido. Todo eso sucedió porque Ash en todos sus viajes ha sido amigo de muchas personas famosas y poderosas, Líderes de Gimnasios, Alto Mando, Cerebros de la Frontera, Campeones, Entrenadores Famosos y empresarios de gran renombre, Ash tenía muy buenos conocidos y se demostró cuando una gran multitud de entrenadores y personas famosas emprendieron su búsqueda cuando ocurrió la tragedia de Pueblo Paleta, no solo eso sino que Ash ha estado involucrado en casos ultra-secretos de seguridad internacional relacionados con los Pokémon Legendarios e incluso Cynthia tuvo que aceptar eso considerando al Latias y a Mewtwo de Ash. No muchos entrenadores pueden afirmar haber visto un Legendario o siquiera tener uno en su equipo, y Cynthia no poseía ninguno y solo tuvo algunos roces con Rayquaza en contadas ocasiones.

Ash era famoso en sí pero una de las razones del porque Cynthia le necesitaba es que Ash fuera parte de los G-man, con sus conocimientos, experiencia, carisma con los Pokémon Legendarios y otros entrenadores de renombre sería una gran ayuda para la organización y ayudaría a luchar contra las facciones criminales, en donde habían algunas con las que tenía cuentas pendientes. Pero había una razón más personal que no solo afectaba a Cynthia sino a varias personas y Ash necesitaba saberlo por lo que la rubia se detuvo comenzando a mostrarse nerviosa y su rostro se puso un poco rojo por ello. Mewtwo junto al Lucario de Cynthia que estaban en la sala sintieron el cambio en el ambiente, no era hostil sino que les decía que algo grande y privado se iba a informar, por lo que el Pokémon clonado se movió lanzándole una mirada a Lucario para que le sugiera a lo que el Pokémon perro asintió a regañadientes entrando junto a Mewtwo a la cocina sin llamar la atención. Ash notó el abrupto cambio de lo que sería una mujer serena y en perfecto control de sí misma en una que se mostraba muy nerviosa y Ash temió que algo malo hubiera sucedido y que Cynthia tenia miedo de contarle, por ello carraspeo sacando de sus pensamientos a la campeona que se mordió los labios pero reuniendo todo su coraje y calma dijo las siguientes palabras.

-Ash, hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte y es la razón del por qué he venido a buscarte y del porque...te necesito tan desesperadamente.

-Bueno, Cynthia dímelo...es algo malo ¿Cierto? ¿Le sucedió algo a Gary? ¿A Misty, o a Dawn o a Iris? Oh dios por favor que no les -Con cada nombre su voz se volvía más frenética y nerviosa, por lo que Cynthia tuvo que interrumpirle.

-¡No! ¡Cálmate Ash! No fue eso...ellos están bien, no...lo que quiero decirte es que...-Cynthia se calló por un momento completamente avergonzada de lo que iba a decir, era algo grande, algo muy importante quizás para el mundo entero y el futuro mismo pero igual para ella era un poco, si no muy pero muy vergonzoso, el hablar de ello pero era importante así que, tomando aire, ella se preparó y ya teniendo sus nervios controlados comenzó a hablar-...Ash, sabes que es el aura ¿Cierto?

-¿Aura? Si, sé mucho de ello, mi Lucario y yo practicamos aura, gracias a eso puedo entender a mis Pokémon y...ser un poco empático con ellos, y al parecer con las personas _raramente contigo en realidad, Cynthia._

-El aura es la fuerza de la vida Ash pero...hay cosas que no sabes, cosas que incluyen conocimientos cuyo peso podría conllevar a la salvación o a la destrucción del mundo entero.

-...Entonces dímelo y explícame bien a donde lleva todo esto, Cynthia.

-Como sabrás Ash aparte de mi trabajo como Campeona Regional también soy investigadora de ruinas, tumbas y cualquier lugar antiguo que tenga relación con los Pokémon, y hace años me topé con un gran entrenador llamado Kankri Carmine y juntos hicimos el hallazgo de unas ruinas extremadamente antiguas en una región casi totalmente deshabitada del mundo, que explicaba la verdad del aura y su nacimiento...al igual que su propósito...

Cynthia guardo silencio un poco y observo que su Lucario estaba presente y estaba posicionado a su lado siendo copiado por Mewtwo con Ash. Ella le sonrió a su pokémon tomo un poco más de jugo frutal y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

-Se habló de los tiempos antiguos, de cuando la raza humana era joven, cuando los humanos eran peores de lo que te puedes imaginar Ash, ellos usaban a los Pokémon como sirvientes e incluso se decía que algunos se alimentaban de ellos, pues los veían como simples animales...fue una época muy oscura en donde los humanos no les importaba nada más que ellos mismos, consumían de todo y destruían lentamente el mundo en su egoísmo.

-Dios mío...¿Eso es cierto? -El había viajado antes al pasado, y había visto que los pokémon eran tratados como sirvientes pero ¿Comérselos? Eso lo sobrepasaba.

-Eso me temo, aun con los peligros y fechorías cometidas por las bandas criminales de ahora en esa antigua época las cosas eran peores, pero antes de que Arceus masacrara a la raza humana huna una mujer embarazada en especial que cambio todo, esa mujer era una santa en lo más alto y dio su vida para defender y salvar la vida de su hijo recién nacido de un gran peligro, se cuenta que ella le dio a su hijo a un grupo de Pokémon: Un Lucario, una Gardevoir, un Absol y un Victini. Todos ellos se distinguían por ser capaces de sentir la energía de la naturaleza, el aura, y de esa forma esos pokémon lograron sentir el alma pura de la mujer y su hijo. De esa forma, y por única vez en la historia, un Pokémon crio a un humano.

-Wow.

-Sí, esos pokémon le enseñaron todo a ese humano que aprendió a hablar la lengua pokémon y de alguna manera a dominar el aura de una manera sin igual. De esos cuatro pokémon surgieron las funciones primordiales del aura: La creación y fortalecimiento de los lazos entre humano y pokémon, la traducción de los lenguajes, la empatía, el refuerzo que les brinda a los demás pokémon, la prevención de tragedias...y un control parcial de la vida -Ash abrió los ojos impresionado antes tal descubrimiento- Ya adulto él se separó de sus cuidadores y se movió por la tierra derramando palabras de paz, de igualdad y de la protección de los intereses de los Pokémon y del medio ambiente. Usando sus habilidades fue aclamado como un profeta para muchos pero un ignorante para los malvados. Uno de ellos, lleno de celos y rabia, hizo uso de hechicería arcana que le permitió invocar y someter a su oscura voluntad a un Legendario dándole poderes oscuros sin igual, una forma oscura y corrupta del aura llena de malicia y celos, con el que erradico a casi toda la raza humana y pokémon sin distinción hasta que ese joven junto a los pokémon que le criaron, un tipo dragón y uno mítico cuyo tipo, nombre y figura son desconocidos le hizo frente a ese terrible pokémon y a su amo, librando de esta manera la primera lucha verdadera entre dos entrenadores, cada uno guiado por diferentes ideales, y desatando una gran guerra que sacudió al mundo y que dividió a todas las regiones para siempre, fue la primera vez que los humanos y los Pokémon lucharon hombro con hombro, como iguales. El Joven y su ejercito ganaron, y el fue nombrado com "El Guardián Salvador del Aura" convirtiéndose en un líder, un guía, un maestro e inclusive un Dios del mundo ante su victoria.

-¿Esa historia es real, Cynthia? -Le pregunto Ash en shock.

-Así es, y han habido hechos a lo largo de la historia que lo confirman, en especial uno, el Guardián Salvador del Aura original fue aclamado por todos los humanos restantes y todos adoptaron sus ideologías manteniendo la estabilidad del mundo incluso ahora en el cómo vivimos en armonía con los Pokémon y el medio ambiente, esa ideología sigue siendo fuerte y sana todo gracias a los Guardianes del Aura ¿Tú sabes quién es Sir Aaron?

-¡Claro! Supe de él cuando estuve de visita en su antiguo hogar y ayudé a su Lucario con un problema en el Árbol del Comienzo.

-Sir Aaron es el actual Héroe del Aura del que se tiene conocimiento pero no fue el único en la historia, el solo cumplió con su deber evitando una posible guerra de humanos y pokémon que con el tiempo hubiera sumido al mundo en el caos, y por suerte eso se evitó, pero eso es un ejemplo de los logros de los Guardianes del Aura pero en el tiempo del Guardián Salvador del Aura hubo unos que temían que al morir este el mundo entraría de nuevo en el caos con los pokémon que no fueron persuadidos por el guardián de no buscar venganza con los humanos, así que ellos le suplicaron por primera vez a Arceus en permitirle a su salvador esparcir sus habilidades a su semilla y así mantener el equilibrio del mundo en cada generación, Arceus acepto e incluso alabo a esos humanos por tal idea por lo que entro en contacto para darle una bendición...eh...es...ehh...

-¿Cuál es la bendición, Cynthia? -Inquirió Ash con curiosidad notando como la mujer que ruborizada se movía un poco inquieta en su asiento, Lucario no se movió ante esto es más seguía viendo con seriedad a Ash y Mewtwo. El clon se sobaba suavemente el mentón pensando en por qué no sabía sobre esta historia ya que era uno de los nuevos miembros de la orden de los Pokémon Legendarios, y se comprometió en hablar con Mew y Latias sobre eso. Cynthia intento pensar una forma de decir lo siguiente pero le daba vergüenza en lo que debía decir pero al final no le quedo de otra que ser crudamente sincera.

-La bendición de dar a sus hijos el don de manipular el aura y...

-Oh, ok, yo no le veo nada de malo a eso ¿Por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa...?

-Porque el mundo es grande y un solo niño no podría soportar tal tarea, se necesitaría varios y la vida humana no es tan larga como la de los pokémon, se necesitaban muchos herederos y con seguridad.

-Espera...¿Lo que estas diciendo es qué...-

-Efectivamente, Arceus bendijo al Guardián Salvador con la capacidad de encantar a varias mujeres al mismo tiempo pero con una unión mucho más fuerte de lo normal, una unión física, mental y espiritual que jamás alguien ha conocido. El guardián no tuvo mujeres que solo llevarían sus hijos o solo mujeres al azar que conoció...ellas fueron sus esposas, sus almas gemelas, fueron su todo y ellas fueron las madres de los futuros usuarios del aura.

-Entonces...¿Tuvo un harem?

-...No pareces sorprendido.

-Sabes que la poligamia no está prohibida, Cynthia, puedo ser un tonto denso hace tres años pero ahora soy un hombre, sé muy bien de lo que hablas y en realidad tengo conocimiento de ello.

-¿En serio? _Oh santa mierda, Arceus bendito lo que más quieras que no sea_ -

-Mi madre...fue cortejada para ser parte de un harem de un sujeto en su juventud y pues...nací así supongo, pero mi madre me comento que...mi padre había muerto antes de que naciera. Entonces, sí, se un poco de las relaciones de poligamia -Comentó con voz triste Ash sacando de sus pensamientos a todos los pokémon y a la campeona presentes, pero ellos pudieron detectar el dolor en Ash. Para el joven Ketchum no le molestaba que su madre estuvo en esa clase de relación, Delia comento muchas cosas buenas de su padre y que él la quiso mucho a ella y a todas sus pretendientes pero su padre había fallecido joven y sin muchos bienes, la antigua casa en la que él y su madre vivieron era en realidad lo único que su padre les dejo en su testamento, ya que según su madre su padre era un entrenador Pokémon muy famoso pero no era rico. El incluso sabia por su madre que tenía por lo menos tres hermanos, uno de los cuales falleció durante su viaje por Johto y el único del que supo algo. A él no le molestaba mucho la poligamia y era bien sabido que esas relaciones casi nunca resultaban bien, y la mayoría de los casos eran relaciones arregladas para uniones de empresas y demás pero en realidad no entendía del por qué Cynthia se mostraba tan nerviosa sobre ello.

-...Oh...lo siento si-

-Tranquila Cynthia, no me molesta hablar de esto de mi madre, en Pueblo Paleta a nadie le molesto en lo más mínimo, es más, muchos le preguntaban sobre mi padre y como quedo en tal situación mi madre...pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto ¿Puedes explicarme mejor de que estas hablando?

-...Hace un año uno de tus hermanos, el último de hecho, murió...Ash -Soltó de golpe a Ash que se cayó sorprendido ante la revelación de Cynthia, él podía percibir la tristeza, el arrepentimiento y demás emociones por decirle tal verdad sobre la muerte de uno sino dos hermanos y últimos seres que eran relacionadas con el. El joven Ketchum se mantuvo en silencio ya que él nunca conoció a sus medio hermanos pero les oro en silencio a todos sus medio hermanos para que consiguieran la paz en el más alla, y así continuo hasta que la tristeza que le abrumaba disminuyera un poco. El sintió que Cynthia le sostenía las manos y que estaba a punto de llorarle por causarle tal dolor. Mewtwo tenía una mano en su hombro, en su mente sintió también el apoyo silencioso de Greninja, y Ash agradeció tanto que tuviera a sus leales pokémon y a Cynthia en intentar subirle el ánimo.

-Gracias por tu apoyo e incluso por decirme esto Cynthia...nunca conocí e incluso no sé quiénes eran mis hermanos pero al menos rezo de que Arceus tenga misericordia con ellos y tengan paz en el más allá.

-Te aseguro que la tendrán.

-...Entonces ¿Por qué me contaste esto, Cynthia? Siento que hay más verdad en todo el asunto.

-...En aquellas ruinas no encontré la mayoría de esta información, en realidad un Pokémon me narró esta historia y me puso al corriente...fue Uxie quien apareció en las ruinas y me contó todo esto, una verdad muy profunda y una cosa de aquella época en la que vivió el Guardián Salvador...¿Cómo fue que el conquisto a sus amadas? El hizo un viaje en búsqueda de mujeres de corazón puro, el paso por cada una de las nuevas regiones en donde pequeñas porciones de humanos se estaban reuniendo y creando sus propias sociedades, el llegó a cada una y hablo de sus creencias y en como estar en sintonía con la naturaleza teniendo así muchos más seguidores, y en cada región logro enamorar a una mujer, esas mujeres se convirtieron en leyendas de tal magnitud que sus nombres fueron usados para nombrar a cada región como una forma de honrarlas, Efectivamente Ash, los nombres de las amadas por el Guardián Salvador fueron Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola y más y más. Cada región existente desde tiempos remotos lleva el nombre de una de ellas.

-Wow, no sabía eso...pero-

-Sí, no explica mucho pero déjame terminar. El viajo y conquisto a esas mujeres demostrando su capacidad de ser amigable y entender a los pokémon, su personalidad inocente pero idealista, sus habilidades de lucha y su sentido de la aventura fueron lo que llamo la atención de esas mujeres y que estas se enamoraran de él a tal grado que no les importo compartir a un solo hombre...uno modo que ha ocurrido antes y eso es...contigo -Sentencio con las mejillas rojas Cynthia dejando un poco sorprendidos a Ash y a Mewtwo que le escuchaban atentamente.

Ash no sabía que decir, y como no hablaba Cynthia decidió proseguir.

-¿No lo entiendes, cierto? Tú mismo lo has dicho, tu madre iba a ser parte de un harem y ella estaba feliz con eso, tú tienes habilidades de aura y según escuche eres descendiente igual de Sir Aaron quien en su época causo un gran cambio en el mundo al igual que tu lo has hecho con la mayoría de los Legendarios, tu has viajado de región a región conociendo a tantas personas, haciendo amigos y teniendo tantas aventuras, demostrando el amor que les tienes a los Pokémon. Tus habilidades de aura han aumentado con el tiempo, y sin mencionar otras razones todo eso hace que tú, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, seas lo que he sospechado desde hace tiempo:

" _ **Eres la encarnación del Guardián Salvador del Aura."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ash se quedó sin palabras al igual que Mewtwo y Greninja, y sentía que le faltaba el aire- ¡¿QQQUUUUUEEEEEE?! ¡Tiene que haber un error, Cynthia!

-Lo digo porque estoy segura de ello Ash, he hecho mi investigación y aunque no sabía sobre lo de tu madre sí se quiénes son tus medio hermanos ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Riley, de casualidad?

-...Riley...Riley...¡Sí! Era un entrenador que me tope en Sinnoh, creo que en la Isla Hierro...el...oh dios ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? -Musitó tomando su cabeza entre sus manos- ¡Se parecía a Sir Aaron! y...ahora está muerto, mi hermano...

-Si...él era un gran amigo mío y al enterarse de tu desaparición él te busco como nunca pero tenia obligaciones con el aura que atender y no pudo completar su búsqueda, falleció durante esa misión y eso es un grave problema de nivel mundial Ash. Cada era necesita a una buena cantidad de Guardianes de Aura, y aunque hay quienes son apegados a ellos como Maylene o Korrina y su familia ellos no son Guardianes, y solo alguien de la línea directa del Guardián Salvador puede resolver este embrollo.

-¿Cuál sería?

-Te explicare bien la situación, hace tres falleció tu otro hermano Hanzo que era un empresario y no sabía más de lo necesario sobre los Pokémon, no sé si fue el destino en verlo como un inútil en negar su patrimonio pero sucedió de todos modos; Tu otro hermano falleció hace muchos años cuando tu eras solo un niño, se llamaba Arthur y era un entrenador que falleció en un viaje vía aérea a Unova. Tu último hermano lo conocimos ambos en Kalos durante la tragedia del Team Flare, Kalm, esta actualmente postrado en cama por un caso terminal de cáncer de corazón. Todos eran y son hijos de Riku "Red" Ketchum, el único usuario de aura de su época que fue bendecido en tiempos de crisis con la Marca de Continuación de Línea.

-¿Marca de Continuación? ¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que si en una época solo existe un solo Guardián del Aura este será bendecido igual que su antepasado con la Marca de Continuidad para ser capaz de unirse a varias mujeres para sí producir varios herederos de aura y de esa forma seguir con su trabajo ancestral de mantener la estabilidad del mundo, el trabajo de ser Guardián de Aura es muy difícil y muchos de los Guardianes de Aura mueren en el cumplimiento del deber, otros mueren de enfermedades terminales sin explicación alguna, y es por ello según Uxie que Sir Aaron tuvo cinco hijos antes de sacrificarse en el Árbol del Comienzo.

-Oh mierda...ya sé a dónde va esto...

-Efectivamente Ash, tu eres el único usuario de Aura de la Línea del Guardián Salvador que sigue con vida en la tierra y tu deber es continuar con esa línea teniendo varios descendientes o sino con tu muerte el mundo entrara en caos y no digas que mis palabras son exageraciones, te recuerdo que los grupos criminales están en plena ebullición a punto de causar caos y esto sucedió exactamente cuándo te fuiste al exilio. Es tu deber y tu destino el hacer frente a eso y más importante sobrevivir para traer a los nuevos Guardianes del Aura a la vida.

Ash estaba anonadado y completamente en shock, él no podía decir que Cynthia estaba diciendo una mentira o era alguna clase de broma, no podía ser, él sabía que Mewtwo le diría inmediatamente si ella le estaba mintiendo pero su pokémon psíquico estaba igual de sorprendido que el. Hablando de presiones. Él puso su cabeza entre sus manos intentando encontrar una respuesta ante lo que recién acababa de oír pero entonces recordó lo que el escucho decir a Cynthia cuando la encontró en la playa, en lo desesperada y dolida que fue su voz al afirmar que le necesitaba y uniendo los puntos ahora sabía el por qué lo necesitaba. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa por la respuesta y alzando el rostro miro algo que hizo que se sonrojara como nunca, Cynthia se quitaba su largo abrigo dejándolo en la mesa y levanto su blusa celeste de botones por la punta de su estomago y cuando Ash pensaba que ella se desnudaría frente a sus ojos (Secretamente a él no le molestaba) ella se detuvo dejando a la vista una marca que el tardo en recordar ya que era la misma marca, que era una C estilizada de color azul muy oscuro casi negro, que el tenía impresa en aquella gorra roja que su madre le había dado cuando comenzó su viaje Pokémon cuando tenía diez años y que había dicho haber ganado en un concurso de la Liga Pokémon, pero Ash sabía bien que su madre le había dicho eso porque era la marca que su padre llevaba en su ropa en su juventud y cuando se conocieron. Pero Ash en ese momento podía recordar bien aquel símbolo ya que aquella marca estaba tatuada bajo los modestos senos (No vistos) de Cynthia que ella le mostraba sin miedo aunque con un poco de vergüenza.

-Esta marca Ash, es la marca que reciben aquellas que son escogidas para ser las madres de las futuras generaciones de Guardianes de Aura y...como ves, yo soy una de ellas...es por eso que te necesito Ash, muchas te necesitan, esta marca no es un simple tatuaje, en el momento en que te conocí sentí que tuve una conexión contigo y hace tres años esta marca apareció sin razón aparente...y desde entonces he estado viviendo en la soledad y en el dolor y es porque...

-Cynthia...

-Porque mi Amado Destinado no está conmigo...yo te necesito porque...simplemente te necesito -Musito Cynthia con un suave lagrimear bajando lentamente su blusa, paso tanto tiempo en la ignorancia de la razón de la tristeza y soledad que había asolado su vida de manera insoportable durante tres años y cuando se enteró de que debía buscar a Ash y que su dolor y soledad se debían a que extrañaba a su compañero destinado rápidamente emprendió ese viaje para encontrar a Ash, no solo por ella, sino también por las otras que también lo hacían o se sentían como ella como Maylene e Inverna que compartían esas marcas lo cual las hacían posibles y compatibles parejas con Ash, aunque su color era mucho más pálido hace tres años y adquirieron color tras la muerte de Riley evidenciando su tarea como madres de futuras generaciones de Usuarios del Aura. Soltar todos esos sentimientos le habían abrumado mucho, y sumándose a ello estaba el cansancio que le venía acechando desde hace meses. Aunque, de algún modo, la presencia de Ash le hacía sentir cómoda y en calma.

A Ash se le partió el corazón al ver a esa mujer fuerte, valiente, serena y centrada perder la compostura de aquel modo por lo que se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella para abrazarle con fuerza y cariño sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa a la mujer rubia quien se recompuso rápidamente antes de soltar sollozos de alivio en voz baja y responder al abrazo. Ash aún no salía de su sorpresa por todo lo que aprendió pero ya pensaría en ello con la cabeza fría en otro momento, porque en ese instante debía estar allí para Cynthia...pero si ella estaba en lo cierto ¿Cómo estaban las demás mujeres que estaban unidas a él? El ya no era un denso ignorante, el sabía bien que conoció a muchas mujeres en sus viajes y si Cynthia, que se unió a el en contadas ocasiones, ¿Cómo estarían quienes habían pasado más tiempo con el? ¿Cómo estarán Misty, Dawn, May, Iris, Serena y las demás? ¿Están iguales o peor que Cynthia? Ash no lo sabía pero tenía miedo de ello. Temía haber causado mucho más dolor del que ya había causado. Y él sabía que era su deber resolver eso pero estaba en el auto-exilio, y no sabía si era capaz de romperlo pero la cuestión estaba ahí...

 _ **¿Hacer lo que Era correcto o lo que sentía que era correcto?**_

 _-No sé que hacer...por favor...alguien dígame que debo hacer...alguien..._

 _ **To be Continued...**_


	4. 4- Resurgir de Maestría

¡Hola a todos, queridos lectores! Como ven, la continuación esta lista, y viene la parte que todos esperaban y espero que les gusten los retoques que hice. Todo esto lo hice en un dia, gracias al poder de la Diosa de la Inspiración. Realmente me sorprende haber hecho tanto en una sola tarde.

Por ahora no han dado mucha información de Pokémon Ultrasol Ultraluna, pero creo que intentaré incorporar a Kommo-o y su movimiento Z "Claugurous Soulblaze" que es el único capaz de afectar a múltiples enemigos. Una maravilla sin duda.

Pero poco más, solo el Club de Fotos, el nuevo mapa y los nuevos personajes. Hay algo en esa nube oscura que muestran que me da curiosidad, si ustedes quieren podría anexar el "Nuevo Alola" como una saga futura. Si les agrada la idea, dejarlo en los comentarios.

Bueno, ahora los comentarios:

 _ **Toaneo07 Ver2.0:** Jejeje, creo que sí es muy emocionante._

 _ **KRT215:** Ok?_

 _ **CCSakuraForever:** Me agrade que te guste tanto todo, gracias por comentar. Aquí habrán unas cuantas respuestas._

 _ **Dragón Titánico:** Ciertamente esa frase es muy épica. Ash no es que sea tonto, solamente que es muy buena persona._

 _ **Diego4560:** Haya paz, que todos queremos ese Remake. No creo que lo corte._

 _ **Lector Luigi:** Ciertamente el capítulo anterior se basa en la conversación de Ash y Cynthia. Gracias, no es fácil mejorar una obra tan bien hecha. _

Y ahora el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

-Hola -Habla normal de humanos y Pokémon, normales y parlantes.

- _Hola_ -Pensamientos normales de humanos y Pokémon parlantes.

 _ **-Hola – Habla de Legendarios y Pokemon mediante Aura.**_

 _ **-(Hola) -Pensamiento de Legendarios.**_

 _ **-**_ [ ** _Hola_** ] _ **-Telepatía**_

 _ **-** [Conexión entre entrenador y Pokémon]-_

 _-"Hola" -Relatos, cuentos y recuerdos._

Pokemon y todo lo referente a el no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Satoshi Taijiri.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Cuatro: Resurgir de Maestría.**_

Ash aun recuerda las lecciones que su madre y los profesores de la escuela en Pueblo Paleta que decían que "Un entrenador es reconocido como adulto a los ojos de la ley a los diez años", y como tal es normal ver a chicos de diez años caminando solos de ciudad en ciudad metiéndose en el intrigante pero competitivo Mundo Pokémon, pero no es fácil ya que explicaba porque en un solo pueblo en diez años a lo mucho ha tenido doce entrenadores y es que se debía mostrar los conocimientos y madurez necesarios para ser autosuficiente, pero Ash no fue totalmente maduro y tenía que admitirlo. Es decir, él supo cuidarse aunque recibió la ayuda y compañía de Misty y Brock pero de igual forma aunque con un poco más de esfuerzo hubiera podido sobrevivir por sí solo el era demasiado inmaduro mentalmente, era un niño lo que era normal en realidad y su único pensamiento era sobre los Pokémon, tener grandes aventuras y grandes amigos. Pero eso es tiempo pasado, el tenia dieciocho años y en el Mundo Pokémon se esperaría que en ese tiempo los jóvenes estuvieran pensando en sentar cabeza, cosa que explicaba por qué Brock estaba tan empañado en tener novia, su amigo era un blandengue en el corazón y al igual que su padre deseaba tener una gran familia numerosa. Por lo tanto el pensamiento de asentarse y formar una familia ya había pasado por la cabeza de Ash a su edad pero...

 _ **¿Por qué sentía que no debía así de simple?**_

Ash Ketchum observo la luna pensativo mientras a su lado descansaban unos de sus Pokémon más cercanos, como lo eran Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Latias, Charizard y el recién incorporado Greninja que intentaban hacerle compañía después de enterarse de su destino como el futuro padre de la futura línea de usuarios Guardianes del Aura, cosa que era una carga muy pesada en realidad. El observo de medio lado a través de la ventana de su habitación a Cynthia acostada en su cama (Vestida que que solo estaba durmiendo) junto a unos dormidos Garchomp y su propio Lucario.,la Campeona Regional de Sinnoh después de haber llorado un poco sus penas decidió ir a dormir y Ash le permitió tomar su habitación y eso le permitió a Ash ver cuanto necesitaba la campeona dormir con calma. El pelinegro suspiró mientras pensaba una vez más la situación, Latias corroboró a las palabras de Cynthia o al menos sobre la importancia de los Guardianes de Aura ya que no sabía sobre todo lo demás, después de todo Latias es un Legendario muy joven a comparación de la mayoría exceptuando a Mewtwo, a Código Cero y a Silvally entre otros, que eran recién nacidos en termino de edad de Legendarios, pero igual ella sabía bien lo importante que eran los Guardianes de Aura además de lo notable que era Ash. La cuestión es que Ash, aunque sabía bien que tenía una gran responsabilidad no tenía la motivación para actuar, la culpa aun carcomía su ser, su determinación murió al igual que su madre ya no podía volver a ser encendida. Así que al final todo se reduce a una cosa; Y Ash sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer pero a la vez no sabía que hacer.

 _-[Entonces...¿que decides entonces, Ash?]_ -Le preguntó Greninja. Fuera cual fuera el camino de Ash, el lo seguiría. Pero Ash podía ver cuales eran sus deseos.

-No...lo sé, no lo se en verdad, admito que quizás quiera tener una familia pero en muchos años, yo-

- _ **Ash, Lucario te lo dijo, la razón del por qué Servine y los demás estuvieron tan agitados con la llegada de la mujer campeona es debido a que su aura estaba y está muy inestable**_ -Explicó Mewtwo.

- _ **Correcto, Maestro, la mujer era completamente inestable, aunque ahora esta más calmada, me sorprendió que haya sido incluso capaz de mantenerse cuerda para hablar y actuar con normalidad**_ -Dijo Lucario con respecto sin quitar la vista de la luna- _**Pero nótese lo emocional que se puso al...confesar su pesar.**_

 _ **-Ni lo digas, yo recuerdo bien como era Cynthia y ella era muy calmada y serena pero...ahora...-**_ Raichu hizo una mueca con las orejas bajas- _**Es triste en realidad.**_

- _ **Raichu tiene un punto, Ash, ella tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad pero ¿Y las otras? ¿Qué te asegura que están bien, y que no estás igual o incluso peor que Cynthia?**_

-He pensado en ello por un largo tiempo, Mewtwo, incluso antes de que llegara Cynthia a la isla. Sí, he estado preocupado por todos mis amigos y seres queridos pero...la culpa-

- _ **Ash, quizás esto sea una señal**_ -Lo interrumpió Mewtwo con seriedad en sus ojos, combinado con ¿Suplica? Ash no sabría explicarlo- _**Una señal de que ya es tiempo de dejar la culpa y tomar responsabilidad, te conozco bien y sé que no vivirás más aquí sabiendo que podrías causar dolor a otros.**_

-...-

- _ **Pero es lo mismo desde hace tres años, Mewtwo. Ash, te he conocido desde que fui un Charmander, es te consta y sé muy bien que la muerte de la señora Ketchum fue un duro golpe para todos, pero eso no es excusa para seguir metiéndote en la culpa...¿Qué es lo que te detiene?**_

-...No lo sé...No sé que me falta -Murmuro Ash mientras miraba a un lado avergonzado, era cierto, la culpa era quizás algo que jamás lo dejaría pero como le dijeron ya debe tomar su responsabilidad y salir una vez más al mundo para ver a sus amigos, a quienes se han topado con él, a las posibles mujeres que estén unidas a él y hacer frente a los males que amenazaban la paz del Mundo Pokémon pero...no sabía que le detenía, No lo sabía. Raichu observo a su mejor amigo, el entendía bien a Ash y aun cuando pasaron esos tres años sin hacer mundo Raichu aun podía reconocer a su mejor amigo aun en su estado pasivo y podía decir que algo le faltaba a Ash, algo que una vez tuvo y que-

-Creo que puedo ayudarte con ello -Se escuchó una voz conocida desde los aires. Ash y sus pokémon alzaron la vista para ver a alguien que conocían bien ¡Era Alan! El y su Charizard descendieron en el patio, Ash bajó del techo de un salto a su encuentro- Un gusto verte, Guardián del Aura.

-Alan, ya lo sabes cierto -Dijo Ash con cierta vergüenza aceptando el saludo.

El azabache asintió, y le dirigió una dura mirada a Ash- Cynthia me lo contó todo, y también sé por qué estas aquí. Vine para ayudar a Cynthia en su trabajo de hacerte entender tu labor...Pero veo que has perdido tu motivación para emprender tu nuevo viaje y continuar con tu destino. -Su mirada se volvió mucho más severa, y le dio la espalda a Ash para apoyar su mano en el cuello de Charizard- No entiendo por qué tuvimos que venir a buscarte, en tu estado eres inútil. Pero entiendo por lo que pasaste.

Ash no respondió, el no conocía mucho de la historia de Alan por lo que no podía poner en duda su entendimiento, pero le molestaba que le dijeran inútil.

Al ver que Ash no respondía, Alan continuó- Muchas cosas han pasado, pero Cynthia me pidió que te ayudara. Yo deseo ayudarte.

-¿Y como me vas a ayudar?

-Sencillo, vamos a combatir

-Espera ¿Qué? -Pregunto totalmente tomado por sorpresa Ash, sus otros Pokémon a más tardar no reaccionaron mucho pero Raichu y Charizard se irguieron repentinamente. Mewtwo y Latias se miraron en charla telepática llegando a un acuerdo y concordaron que ese era el único camino. Lucario y Greninja por otro lado eran junto con Ash los con mayor sorpresa, y dieron un paso hacia adelante y asintió con una mirada de entendimiento.

- _ **Ya veo, desea encender la chispa de la aventura de mi maestro, el ansia de combatir y ganar muchos retos, encender su ya muerta determinación con una batalla contra un viejo rival. Sinceramente lo apruebo.**_

-¿Lucario? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- _ **La respuesta ha estado ahí desde siempre, Maestro, su voluntad esta muerta, no ha sentido la ansia verdadera de una batalla y su determinación no rezuma porque no ha tenido en que emplearla...Maestro, necesita recordar lo que una vez fue y es así que usted podrá moverse y hacer lo que es correcto.**_

Los demás asintieron a las palabras de Lucario, sorprendiendo a Ash- Lucario...chicos...¿Ustedes?

- _ **Estamos de acuerdo, Ash**_ -Declaró Mewtwo transmitiéndole sus palabras a Alan, quien no mostro mayor sorpresa- _**Enfrentemos a tu rival, y de esa forma quizás experimentes lo que te falta y podrás finalmente volver a ser quien era. No olvides que te apoyaremos en esto, no estarás solo.**_

Ash respiro hondo, asintió con una mirada determinada. Una mirada que hace mucho que no usaba- Muy bien Alan, luchemos. Y esta vez quien ganará seré yo -Declaró extendiendo su puño.

Alan dio una media sonrisa y choco puños con Ash- Eso ya lo veremos -Vio a Mewtwo y le preguntó si podía llevarlos a un buen lugar para luchar. Mewtwo sonrió, asintió y todos desaparecieron en el brillo de la Teletrasportación.

Garchomp quien había estado observando la ventana con análisis la conversación soltó un suspiro que sin saber estaba conteniendo, ella observo encima de su hombro a su entrenadora gimotear en sueños con cara de disgusto aunque Lucario trataba de calmarla usando su aura, y la Pokémon Dragón solo se mantuvo vigilando ahí esperando al compañero de su entrenadora para que así calmara sus pesadillas.

* * *

 _ **En otro Lugar...**_

Ash y Alan parpadearon al notar el lugar al que Mewtwo los teletrasnportó, siendo en realidad los restos del estadio que una vez Mewtwo uso cuando se conocieron, estaba un poco desgastada por el tiempo pero seguía siendo un lugar fuerte y perfecto para el combate. Mewtwo y Latias volaron en el cielo antes de que sus ojos brillaran y una onda de energía psíquica inundara el lugar haciendo desaparecer el polvo, la suciedad que se ha ido acumulando durante todos esos años para posteriormente y con lentitud los grandes focos de todo el estadio se encendieron dándole finalmente luz completa al campo de batalla. Por un lado era Ash junto a sus Pokémon mientras en el otro del campo estaban Alan y su Charizard preparándose para el combate. Latias flotó hasta alzarse en medio del campo de batalla, donde tenía un buen lugar para vigilar el combate.

- _ **Este combate se efectuara por el famoso entrenador Alan, y el último usuario del Aura Ash Ketchum. La batalla sera dos contra dos, gana quien debilite a todos los contrincantes. Entrenadores, por favor escojan a sus Pokémon.**_ -Pidió suavemente Latias transmitiendo sus palabras. Ash miro a todos lados un poco fuera de balance, son tres años que no ha estado en un verdadero combate Pokémon. Sí, es verdad que a cada rato tenía batallas de simulación con sus Pokémon e incluso contra Legendarios pero cuando vio a Alan no pudo evitar recordar su arduo, difícil y ultimo enfrentamiento contra Alan y que al final perdió contra su Charizard. Sentía que podía fallar, y el nerviosismo le molestaba pero inesperadamente el rostro de Ash fue cubierto por fuego antes de mostrarse no muy dañado por el ataque llameante pero sí le lanzo una mirada de cuestionamiento y enojo a Charizard que le sonreía como si nada.

- _ **No dejes que los nervios te abrumen Ash, solo deja que tus instintos hagan el resto, después de todo eso es lo que te hace un gran entrenador.**_

-Sí, está bien Charizard pero deja de quemarme la cara, sigues haciendo eso desde que eras un Charmeleon.

- _ **No lo dejaré de hacer, es divertido jejeje.**_

- _Oh Mierda_ Si, si, en fin, gracias de todos modos. _Ahora...¿A quién escojo? ¿Uso mis instintos? Mmm quizás pero debo pensar mejor, creo que ya se cual va a sacar_ Pues yo te escojo ¡Lucario! -El Pokémon mencionado parpadeo un poco antes de dar una mirada llena de determinación y libre de miedo, y se puso en posición de batalla. Alan sonrió.

-Veo que tienes nuevos Pokémon Ash, pero yo prefiero los clásicos ¡A batallar, Bisharp!

-¡Sharp! -El Pokémon chocó sus espadas preparándose para combatir. En sus ojos brillaba el fuego de la competitividad, fuego que se veía reflejado en los ojos de Lucario.

Mewtwo y Raichu asintieron complacidos por la elección, aunque Lucario no haya tenido muchos combates de grandes proporciones era el indicado para esa batalla por dos razones, tanto en lo lógico porque Lucario era un tipo Lucha y Acero, su tipo le será de ayuda contra Bisharp que era tipo Siniestro Acero pero también era una decisión sabia porque Lucario es el Compañero de Aura de Ash. Él era representación de uno de los aspectos de Ash, y también representaba su futuro camino. Charizard tomo a Raichu y voló por los aires junto a Mewtwo hacía las gradas para ver el prometedor combate.

 _ **¡Que comience el combate!**_

-¡Usa Aligerar y Garra Metal!

El alfil de hierro tronó sus cuchillas brillando en tono plateado antes de lanzarse a gran velocidad sobre Lucario. Sin dudas gracias a Aligerar ahora se movía a una velocidad semejante a la del Tipo Lucha/Acero.

-¡Lucario, eh, Combate Cercano! -Exclamo Ash mientras Lucario con fuerza se lanzaba al ataque chocando contra Bisharp, intercambiando cortes y golpes con ferocidad. Ninguno lograba acertar ningún golpe, pero Alan sonrió.

-¡Usa de nuevo Aligerar!

-¡Bisharp! -Su armadura volvió a brillar en plata y con una velocidad superior asestó dos potentes cortes al estomago de Lucario que lo forzaron a retroceder.

-Tsk ¡Retrocede! -Ordenó Ash, y Lucario dio un salto hacía atrás con una mueca y dos grandes moretones en el estomago, pero seguía en condiciones de pelear- ¡Usa Velocidad Extrema y Combate Cercano!

-¡Cario! -Se movió a velocidades sónicas apareciendo frente del sorprendido Bisharp golpeo en la cara a Blaziken con Puño Incremento- ¡Continúa hasta derribarlo!

Antes de que Bisharp pudiera recuperarse, Lucario atacó. Cada golpe sacudiendo el campo.

-¡CAR, CAR, CAR! -Gritaba Lucario al tiempo que soltaba sobre su enemigo una lluvia de golpes continua que lo forzaba a retroceder, y finalizó el combo con un potente cabezazo que mando a volar a Bisharp.

-¿Estas bien Bisharp? -Preguntó Alan, y su pokémon respondió levantándose con abolladuras pero aun con ganas de combatir- Bien ¡Usa Danza Espada y Aligerar sin parar!

-¡Sharp! -Espadas brillaron sobre el y su armadura resplandeció una, dos, seis veces. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por el rostro de Ash, ahora las cosas se ponían aun más serias.

-¡Lucario usa Auraesfera al cielo! -Lucario lo vio extrañado antes de comprenderlo, y disparó al cielo una ráfaga de Auraesferas- ¡Usa Velocidad Extrema y levanta a Bisharp!

Fue entonces que Alan entendió lo que planeaban- ¡Esquívalo rápido!

-¡Lucar! -El pokémon se movió a velocidades increíbles y sin darle tiempo a moverse apareció detrás de Bisharp encajándole una poderosa patada en la espalda que lo alzo del suelo.- ¡Ahora!

Lucario se alejó, y del cielo cayeron las Auraesferas que con precisión se estrellaron contra Bisharp resultando en una gran explosión. Del humo salió un gravemente herido Bisharp, quien saco una Baya Zidra que curo un poco sus heridas.

-¡Usa Garra Metal extendida!

-¡Bisharp! -Chocó sus cuchillas y estas se extendieron hasta alcanzar el metro y medio. Estas se iluminaron en plata y se lanzó al ataque, Lucario se defendía usando Combate Cercano pero sabía que pronto se le acabarían los PP.- ¡Sharp! ¡Sharp! ¡Sharp!

TSK

Sus cuchillas chocaron con el pico metálico del pecho de Lucario, casi como una advertencia, cosa que preocupó a Ash- ¡Lucario usa Pulso Dragón y alejate!

-¡Grr! -Lucario esquivó los cortes de Bisharp y colocó su mano en su frente dejándolo frio.- ¡Cario!

 _ **¡BUMMM!**_

El dragón de energía se estrelló contra Bisharp arrastrándolo por el suelo hasta estrellarlo contra la pared con un rugido atronador. Lucario se alejó jadeando, esa batalla era una de las más largas que había tenido y eso lo emocionaba, Ash notaba por el fuego en su mirada.- _Ya no debe faltar mucho más, pero hasta ahora solo ha mostrado tres de sus ataques ¿Cuales serán los otros dos?_

-¡Usa Guillotina! -Bisharp cubrió su brazo derecho de energía, convirtiendo su cuchilla en una gigantesca espada blanca. Una vez completa, embistió a Lucario dispuesto a acabarlo.

-¡Cario! -Sin esperar a una orden Lucario uso Velocidad Extrema para esquivar el ataque y golpear con una patada a Bisharp por la espalda. Lucario sabía que no era muy justo usar esas tretas pero aun así fue efectivo así que le dio una mirada a Ash que le sonrió dándole permiso, Lucario asintió con una sonrisa salvaje esquivando los cortes de Bisharp. Durante sus tres años en el exilio Ash en ocasiones dejaba que sus Pokémon tomaran sus propias decisiones, muchos entrenadores dirían que eso era poco ético y estúpido ya que sus Pokémon podrían cometer un error pero Ash sabia más, el confiaba plenamente en sus Pokémon y no le importaba que tomaran malas o buenas decisiones.

El confiaba en ellos. Lucario concentró con fuerza el aura en sus patas formando dos Auraesferas, después de todo él fue una rareza cuando era un Riolu capaz de hacer Auraesfera, y ahora como un Lucario evolucionado el tenía nuevas formas de usar ese movimiento.- ¡RAA!

-¡Sharp! -El pokémon alfil retrocedió un poco antes de desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad. Lucario cubrió su pata de aura y soltó un golpe a su espalda, donde chocó con la hoja de Bisharp- ¡Bisharp! -A ese golpe siguieron más, a tal velocidad que los brazos de ambos Pokémon solo eran borrones.

-¡Usa Garra Metal y Tajo Umbrío! -Bisharp separó bruscamente sus brazos dejándole una abertura a ambos. Sus brazos se cubrieron de plata y sombra para acertar un poderoso tajo doble que mando a volar contra la pared a Lucario.- ¡Libera las energías!

-¡SHHARP! -Lanzó dos cortes amplios, que para sorpresa de Ash se convirtieron en varias medialunas de plata y sombra llenas de poder.

 _ **¡BROROOM!**_

-¡ARRG! -Lucario recibió de lleno todos esos cortes quedando aun más hundido en la roca de lo que estaba antes. Las gradas se estremecieron ante la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Lucario! -Grito preocupado Ash viendo la nube de escombros que daño incluso las gradas, y entre las rocas alcanzó a ver a Lucario que parecía haber caído desmayado, Ash mordió sus labios cayendo de rodillas sabiendo que había perdido e incluso iba a ver a su Pokémon para ver que tan mal estaba pero entonces en ese momento, por un segundo, sintió un par de manos en sus hombros y al ver con atención noto que eran para su sorpresa Sir Aaron, su Lucario y su madre que le sonreían con dulzura y orgullo antes de susurrarle unas palabras para posteriormente desaparecer.

-Sigue luchando, Ash, porque por ello estamos orgullosos de ti -Fueron solo unos instantes pero para Ash fue más que suficiente porque sus palabras hicieron que en el fondo de su corazón lleno de culpa un sentimiento antes muerto y marchito ardió con fuerza iluminando la oscuridad como antaño. Una determinación nacida de las cenizas mucho más fuerte que nunca. Lucario que a pocos segundos había estado al borde de la inconsciencia sintió una palpitación en cada fibra de su ser que lo mantuvo despierto y como un click sintió que algo que le faltaba había aparecido finalmente. Lucario con su aura intento saber que fue eso y descubrió que sintió una nueva determinación que el ya había visto antes cuando era un Riolu joven e inexperto, una determinación que encontró muerta cuando pudo hallar a aquel entrenador que era su entrenador y que ahora por fin volvía a sentir. Su cuerpo sin fuerzas se levantó, esa fuerza hizo que abriera los ojos con fuerza e ignorara todo el cansancio y daño. Eso era pura determinación, y era más que suficiente porque al final...

Alan sonrió con emoción, pues ya sabía que hacer- ¡Es hora de terminar con esto! -Alan se arremedó la chaqueta y mostró algo que dejó a Ash y Lucario atónitos.

Un Aro-Z.

Bisharp y el se pusieron en posición, y comenzaron a hacer las poses de un Movimiento Z que Ash conocía bien.

-¡Más alla de toda nuestra fuerza! _**¡Hélice Trepanadora!/Sharp!**_

Cubierto por el aura del Movimiento Z Bisharp se lanzó al aire girando como un taladro de plata antes de atravesar parcialmente el suelo directo hacía Lucario con gran velocidad.

Ash estaba en shock. Sabía que era muy difícil bloquear o esquivar un Movimiento Z, y Lucario no tenía un ataque con la fuerza suficiente para siquiera aliviar el daño, pero ahora eso no les importaba. Ambos trabaron la mirada y asintieron.

-¡Megaevoluciona! -El estallido del poder de sus lazos se unió dando paso a la Megaevolución. Lucario ahora con las fuerzas dadas por Ash se alzó con orgullo negándose a caer al suelo, negándose a caer derrotado- ¡USA TODO NUESTRO PODER!

- _ **¡Si Maestro!**_ -Grito Lucario con voz propia, cosa que fue dejada pasar por todos- _**¡HAHH!**_ _-_ Todo su poder estallo como un aura de azul cobalto encendida por la determinación y fiereza de ambos, la Danza Espada se realizó de inmediato dándole todo el ataque posible, y Alan observó algo que le dejo en shock.

Los músculos se tensaron como si fuera a usar Combate Cercano pero entonces con un aura de tonos verdes y violeta cubriéndolo se lanzó a máxima velocidad contra Bisharp, quien aumentó el poder brillando con fuerza y para el shock de todos ambos chocaron soltando chispas de poder sin ceder ninguno.- _**¡Este es todo nuestro poder!**_ -Lucario y Ash gritaron con fuerza y aun más poder cubrió a Lucario quien de un golpe deformó el taladro. El azul poder que lo cubría se convirtió en un vórtice que lo cubría, ambos volvieron a golpear el taladro destruyéndolo y exponiendo a un atónito Bisharp que flotaba sin fuerzas. Ambos rugieron antes de hacer algo extraño: Golpearon a Bisharp en el cuello con su antebrazo derecho cubierto de todo su poder y...- _**¡PRUEBA EL LARIAT!**_

 _ **¡BROOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

Fue como si un cohete hubiera estallado, Lucario golpeó a Bisharp con una fuerza sin igual dada por su poder físico, su segadora velocidad y los lazos de la Megaevolución, su movimiento fue tal que sin tener a Bisharp sujeto este continuó hacía delante partiendo el suelo y chocando contra la pared siguiente al camino de Lucario destruyéndola totalmente para atravesar las gradas y quedar incrustado en el muro exterior totalmente vencido. Ash, Alan y los otros Pokémon se acercaron para observar el daño causado por el choque de ataques viendo las terribles e increíbles marcas del suelo y del muro que atravesó Bisharp. Latias se acercó a ambos Pokémon notando que estaban desmayados pero al menos vivos, cosa que le sorprendía y le alegraba.

- _ **Fue un empate, ambos Pokémon no pueden continuar. Es un empate**_

Latias y Mewtwo estaban sorprendidos por el poder desplegado por ambos contrincantes, pero estaban llenos de felicidad al ver que la llama de Ash había sido reavivada. Ahora que había recuperado su determinación y estaba listo para su viaje.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos jadeando. Esto sería lo que decidiera todo. Ambos brillaban con desafío, no solo ellos. Greninja y Charizard ardían en deseos como sus entrenadores de demostrar quien era más fuerte.

- _ **¡Vamos Greninja/A Batallar Charizard!**_

A pesar de declararse un empate ambos decidieron seguir combatiendo. Después de todo ¿Qué otra cosa pueden hacer los rivales?

* * *

 _ **Unos días más tarde...**_

-Van a estar bien amigos, Latias los ayudo mucho, solo necesitan descansar -Comento con voz suave Ash sentado en una mecedora viendo a Greninja y Lucario casi totalmente cubiertos de vendas, era muy obvio que su enfrentamiento contra Alan les había dejado sumamente heridos pero por suerte no sufrieron muchas heridas extremas, ahora solo tendrían que descansar un tiempo para recuperarse. Al lado de ellos se encontraban Alan y su Charizard, quien también estaba lleno de vendas. Junto al Pokémon Coyote estaba el Lucario de Cynthia que miraba el ocaso con una mirada alerta pero de vez en cuando observaba al Lucario de Ash con análisis y respeto. Después de todo para el Lucario de Cynthia que uno de los suyos haya logrado superar un Movimiento Z con poder puro siendo tan joven era digno de admiración, pero le molestaba es el no poder combatir contra ese Lucario pero era paciente, en algún momento lo tendría.

-Fue una buena batalla Ash -Comentó Alan sin dejar de ver el atardecer- Y pensar que lograste crear "Eso" con pura determinación. Charizard y yo tendremos que entrenar mucho más para lograr igualarlos.

-Jejeje, no lo se. Ustedes también son muy fuertes. Incluso lograron hacer algo parecido al ataque de Lucario.

-Aun no me han dicho que son "Esos" pero me pregunto...Ash, Alan ¿Por qué no me despertaron? -Cuestiono con cierto reproche Cynthia trayendo unas tazas de Té para ambos, ellos solo rieron y dijeron "Quizás otro día de digamos" cosa que hizo que la rubia hiciera un puchero.

Ella se moría de la curiosidad de saber que era "Eso". Se sentó en otra mecedora al lado de Ash siendo rodeados por algunos de sus Pokémon que también gustaban de ver el atardecer, ella estaba vestida como una vez lo hizo en Unova, con una blusa azul y unos pantalones negros, ya que pensaba tomarse un descanso antes de partir a su próximo viaje. Un detalle que a ninguno de los Pokémon de Ash, de Cynthia y Alan es que la rubia estaba muy apegada a Ash aunque no era inusual por varias razones.

La batalla entre Alan y Ash más su conclusión y la creación de "Eso" y con el estrés de la preocupación del terrible estado de sus Pokémon dejo cansado a Ash que en su despiste terminó acostándose con Cynthia en su cama aquel día, y la mañana siguiente fue todo un gracioso revoltijo de sonrojos y disculpas apresuradas pero una vez calmados ninguno de los dos pudo negar que durmieron con una tranquilidad y facilidad que no han tenido en esos tres años y fue más de ayuda para Cynthia ya que ella solía tener pesadillas por culpa de la soledad que le ocasionaba estar lejos de Ash. Cynthia no había cambiado mucho con su interacción con Ash pero inconscientemente ansiaba su compañía y a Ash no le molestaba ello, después de todo el confiaba en Cynthia además de que al final ella se convertiría en una de las madres de sus futuros hijos, y comenzar a interactuar más íntimamente era lo indicado porque Ash no era ya un niño y sabía bien que debe de hacer y era preservar su relación con Cynthia, pero apenas estaban iniciando y había tiempo para abordar más a fondo ese tema. Aunque interiormente Ash aún seguía asustado con los pensamientos sobre los niños...aunque tenían a sus Pokémon, y ellos le ayudaran ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

- _Más le vale porque sino, te lo juro Raichu, ¡Prohíbo tus salsas de tomate y ningún nada para los otros._ Bueno este, Cynthia, es que ya estabas dormida y no quería despertarte. Te merecían un descanso -Le dijo con suavidad esa pequeña mentirilla, pero en su mente- _¡Uff! Mejor no le digo que me olvide de ella, no creo que necesite saberlo_

Cynthia se le quedó viendo unos segundos, Ash pensó que lo había descubierto pero ella solo suspiro y volvió a ver el atardecer, Ash suspiró disimuladamente de alivio- Supongo que tienes razón, aunque fue un poco incómodo por las pesadillas. _Pero cuando llegaste las hiciste desaparecer, Mmmmm, eso sí que sonó tan romántico que parece cliché..._

-Sí, lo siento de todas formas.

-Da lo mismo, no hiciste nada malo de todos modos pero hay algo que me tiene preocupada ¿Desde cuándo has llegado a emplear Movimientos de Manipulación?

-¿Mmm? ¿Así se llaman? Bueno, mis Pokémon lo lograron por sí mismos y me lo contaron.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó sorprendida- Eso es sumamente intrigante. De verdad eres un gran entrenador, Ash.

-¿Eh? Pero he estado exiliado por tres años, de seguro habrá muchos entrenadores más fuertes que yo.

-Sí, eso es correcto Ash pero son solo los del nivel del Alto Mando o superior quienes han logrado lo que tú has hecho y créeme en esto, Ash, que lograr Técnicas de Manipulación requiere llegar a un nivel que dicta poseer talento e ingenio puro.

Y Cynthia no mentía.

Las Técnicas de Manipulación son el arte definitivo que separa a los entrenadores del montón de los verdaderamente hábiles, es el arte que divide a los entrenadores comunes y a la mayoría de los Líderes de Gimnasio de los Miembros del Alto Mando y los Campeones. Las Técnicas de Manipulación son sencillamente el uso de ataques únicos a baso de la combinación de otros ataques o usarlos de diferente forma, y la razón del por qué los Miembros del Alto Mando eran tan poderosos y estaban tan por encima de otros entrenadores es que ellos ya han llegado a una maestría entrenando Pokemon y lograron crear movimientos e improvisar otros algunos mediante la combinación de dos o tres ataques creando nuevos movimientos bastante poderosos y únicos. El verdadero propósito inicial que tenían los Entrenadores Pokémon era la de instruir a sus Pokémon para crear nuevas técnicas para ayudar a la guerra, así era en las épocas del mito del Gran Guardián del Aura.

Existen tres tipos de Técnicas de Manipulación: Manipulación del Cuerpo, Manipulación del Espíritu y la Manipulación Mixta.

1- _**La Manipulación del Cuerpo.**_ _ **S**_ e basa en manipular la forma física de los ataques, para usarlos de manera diferente o unirlos en uno más poderoso. Se usaban en general movimientos físicos o especiales junto a otros de estados como Danza Espada o Danza Dragón, un ejemplo de ello es el movimiento Lariat de Lucario que es un movimiento de Manipulación del Cuerpo ya que uso Velocidad Extrema más un poco de Combate Cercano junto a su aura y el poder que extrajo de Pulso Dragón para crear un movimiento Tipo Lucha de tipo doble de gran impacto que en generalmente terminaría en un doble K.O.

2- _**La Manipulación del Espíritu. S**_ e basa en manipular la base energética de los ataques para cambiar su estructura molecular, forma, poder y alcance. Es casi exclusivamente de los movimientos especiales. Uno de los ejemplos más cercanos a este tipo de manipulación sería el Contra-Escudo que usan Pikachu (Ahora Raichu) y algunos otros Pokémon de Ash y sus amigos, con más control y poder usando otro movimiento se tendría de defensa de gran poder.

3- _**Manipulación Mixta. C**_ ombina los aspectos anteriores, y son muy variados debido a las infinitas combinaciones. A diferencia de los otros se pueden usar varios ataques de cualquier categoría, y ese movimiento resultante es muy poderoso.

Los Movimientos de Manipulación al ser nuevos y únicos no había forma de contrarrestarlos, al menos no completamente, y por ende es que los Miembros del Alto Mando y los Campeones no se contienen por lo que quiénes se enfrentan a ellos seriamente suelen recibir una soberana paliza. Cynthia, Flint, y algunos otros han demostrado que así fue como estos movimientos se hicieron mundialmente conocidos, y en ese tiempo se descubrió que esos movimientos podían heredarse y hacerse legítimos, como por ejemplo Tacleada de Voltios que hacia doscientos años solo era Rayo junto a Ataque Rápido y ahora era un movimiento legítimo.

- _Ni siquiera Tobías ha llegado a ese punto aunque claro él se basa más en sus Pokémon Legendarios_ -Pensó cuidadosamente Cynthia recordando a aquel sujeto en específico y por esa razón aun tres años después de su lanzamiento al estrellato por ser el único entrenador en la historia conocida en tener un equipo Completo de Legendarios, el tipo se decía invencible pero aparte de vencer a algunos de los Miembros del Alto Mando no ha logrado batir a ningún Campeón, y era porque aun no ha llegado a las Técnicas de Manipulación y Cynthia rezaba que siguiera siendo así porque si lo Tobías lograra tener esos conocimientos podría vencerla sin lugar a dudas. Ella entonces recordó a Ash que ha logrado lo que Tobías no ha logrado y es que al menos el tenía a sus Pokémon iniciados en el camino de las Técnicas de Manipulación- Te advierto Ash, tu Lucario tuvo suerte pero usar dos o más movimientos y combinarlos al mismo tiempo es sumamente difícil y peligroso, ten mucho cuidado.

-Lo sé, Cynthia, no te preocupes. Mis Pokémon saben que no deben excederse, ya que saben que su seguridad y bienestar es muy importante para mí y no quiero perjudicarlos. Sobre lo de las Técnicas de Manipulación la haré con calma y con cuidado pero por ahora solo me centrare en mi viaje.

-¿Tu...viaje? Entonces, eso quiere decir que-

-Sí Cynthia...finalmente he entendido que...no fue mi culpa lo de mi madre e incluso cuando yo aún siento culpa tengo una responsabilidad que cumplir. Ya perdí suficiente tiempo y es hora de que haga lo que es correcto. Por eso finalmente he decidido que mi...tiempo de exilio...Ha terminado.

-¿Vas a regresar?

-Por supuesto, cuando ayude a Lucario a luchar contra Alan y su Bisharp sentí...sentí lo que una vez perdí, sentí que ya sabía que hacer y sentí que...quizás ya sea tiempo de perdonarme pero para que eso ocurra correctamente tengo que iniciar un viaje y descubrirme más a fondo. Encontrar lo que he perdido y así finalmente estar en paz. Mis pokémon y tu tenían razón, mi madre no quería que viviera con culpa y es hora de que así sea. Debo buscar a mis amigos y ...a -Trago hondo- A mis futuras mujeres.

-Ash...

-Te lo aseguro, Cynthia que yo...no volveré a fallar. El mundo parece necesitarme, pues...entonces es tiempo que ayude una vez más al mundo -Confeso con voz fuerte Ash, determinación brillaba en sus ojos, aun sentía culpa pero su determinación y ganas de vivir habían renacido, ya era hora de lanzarse a un nuevo viaje para encontrar finalmente la paz en su corazón pero también sería el viaje que le lanzaría a una nueva gran aventura. Ayudar al mundo y encontrar a quienes fueron importantes para el y encontrar a quienes lo serían a partir de ahora. Cynthia al escuchar al joven pelinegro soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y quizás por primera vez en tres años se acomodó en su asiento, libero toda su carga en un suspiro volviendo en parte a ser quien era pero en su mente sabía que Ash haría grandes cosas, y no se preocupaba de lo que le pudiera ocurrir porque ella estaría con él, oh si, ella no dejará a su hombre solo y sabía bien que juntos tendrán un montón de aventuras. Y con una sonrisa suave ella tomo sin pena la mano de Ash quien sonrió compartiendo con ella un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas pero mirando al hermoso ocaso que dejaba al descubierto el brillante firmamento, como una vez lo hizo en el inicio de su viaje cuando era niño, y el sentía en su corazón que...

 _ **Recién comenzaba una Gran Aventura...**_

* * *

 _ **Al otro lado del Mundo: Sinnoh...**_

 _ **¡BOOMMM! ¡BOOOOMM! ¡BROOORM!**_

Explosiones iban y venían por todas partes de aquel bosque, rayos de energía eran disparados por todos lados y más explosiones que era visibles kilómetros a la distancia se hacían aparecer hasta que una monumental explosión final marco lo que sería el final de lo que realmente sucedía. Entre humo, fuego, árboles convertidos en cenizas salió un Metagross gravemente herido con gran lentitud, usando cada gramo de fuerza que le quedaba.

Ese Metagross en particular era único ya que era de color plateado lo cual evidenciaba que era un Pokémon Shiny pero era más que eso, ese Metagross era un Pokémon bastante viejo y poderoso que ha sido invicto durante años desde que los entrenadores se interesaron en el por su color único, él ha vivido en combate tras combate formándole hasta convertirlo en un Pokémon de gran poder que ahora estaba en las ultimas. Todo por los trucos sucios de aquellos humanos que habían usado trampas y ataques rastreros. De improviso una enorme sombra lo cubrió desde el cielo antes de que un poderoso Hiperrayo cayera sobre el, Metagross grito de dolor pero intento levantarse una vez más del cráter formado bajo sus pies, pero un Lanzallamas lo golpeó con aun más fuerzas haciendo que cayera al suelo finalmente, aun consciente pero sin poder moverse. Un rugido fue soltado por aquel que derroto al Metagross Plateado, mostrándose que era un Mega-Salamance que al igual que el Metagross estaba al borde del colapso pero él se alzo orgulloso antes de rugir una vez más. Unos suaves paso se escucharon, y el volteó a ver a su entrenadora con una reverencia que mostraba obediencia y lealtad.

-Bien Hecho, mí querido Salamance. Te has ganado un merecido descanso con todos los lujos que tu desees -La persona recién llegada se mostro, siendo una mujer joven de cabello gris con un viso en su ojo y una chaqueta larga de color marrón rojizo y un dispositivo único en su muñeca izquierda adjunto a una Piedra Llave. Se traba de la Cazadora J, una de las cazadoras más famosas y peligrosas del Mundo Pokémon, y el capturar a un Pokémon tan notable como el Metagross Plateado de Sinnoh demostraba lo peligrosa y poderosa que era. Su Salamance murmuro complacido ante su recompensa pero maliciosamente le dio un coletazo al caído Metagross mientras su entrenadora se acercaba a su fiel Pokémon y le daba una leve caricia- Mi querido Salamance , parece que tienes más ganas de batalla ¿No es así? Tranquilo, tenemos todo un trabajo en nuestra futura parada, he escuchado cosas intrigantes de Kanto y siempre hay cliente que pagaran para que hagan su trabajo sucio ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres cazar más conmigo?

-¡Saaaaalaaamance!

-Eso pensaba, mi querido Salamance -Dijo ella montando en su dragón directo a su nave.

El mundo no lo sabía, pero parece que algo muy grande se está cociendo en Kanto.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Como vieron, muchas cosas pasaran en los próximos capítulos, un viaje a Kanto y más historia. Espero que les haya gustado la batalla, y los Movimientos de Manipulación. En su origen fueron hechos basándose en la Manipulación de la Forma y de la Naturaleza de Naruto, yo solo le hice unos retoques. Deje casi intacto al Lariat, espero que les haya gustado.

Sobre la pelea de Ash/Greninja y Alan/Charizard se mantendrá en secreto, y el "eso" también es un secreto. Pero cuando se sepa sera muy épico, o al menos eso espero.

En fin, muchas gracias a todos por leer, les deseo un buen día/tarde/noche dependiendo de cuándo estén leyendo esto. **A** **sí que ahora sin más que decir me despido de ustedes.**

Hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos.

 ** _ **Atte: Takeshi Jaegerjaquez...**_**


	5. 5- Volviendo a las Raíces

-Hola -Habla normal de humanos y Pokémon, normales y parlantes.

- _Hola_ -Pensamientos normales de humanos y Pokémon parlantes.

 _ **-Hola – Habla de Legendarios y Pokemon mediante Aura.**_

 _ **-(Hola) -Pensamiento de Legendarios.**_

 _ **-**_ [ ** _Hola_** ] _ **-Telepatía**_

 _ **-** [Conexión entre entrenador y Pokémon]-_

 _-"Hola" -Relatos, cuentos y recuerdos._

Pokemon y todo lo referente a el no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Satoshi Taijiri. Esta historia originalmente pertenece a Toaneo07 Ver2.0 .

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Cinco: Volviendo a las Raíces, en varios sentidos.**_

 _ **Aquí yace Delia Ketchum**_

 _ **Esposa de Thomas "Red" Ketchum,**_

 _ **y Madre del "Desterrado" Ash Ketchum**_

 _ **Que descanse en paz,**_

 _ **y que viva siempre en nuestros corazones**_

Bajo una fría lluvia otoñal, una persona observaba esa lápida con una profunda tristeza. Ash siempre había temido volver a este lugar, para observar ese epíteto vacío que no alcanzaba a describir la gran persona que era su madre.

- _Lamento no haberla conocido_ -Dijo Greninja a su lado, el no pudo conocerla más que por los recuerdos de Ash. Pero ambos sufrían el mismo dolor. Raichu estaba con ellos, y a diferencia de muchos momentos anteriores, no tenía palabras que decir.

El siempre chispeante amigo estaba en silencio, viendo tristemente la lápida. Él y Ash eran quienes mejor la conocían y habían pasado bastante tiempo con ella. Tenían muchos recuerdos felices, y otros no tanto.

" _Ash, no olvides cambiarte de ropa interior todos los días, ¿Sí? Y cuidate mucho"_

-Tranquila, mama, no lo volveré a olvidar -Murmuró Ash tocando la lápida, a la par que recordaba diversos momentos de su pasado.

" _¡No sabes lo preocupada que me tenías jovencito! ¡Me alegro que estés bien!"_

" _Felicidades por ganar hijo. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!"_

-Al final...solo pude traerte cuatro premios, aunque uno solo fue una verdadera victoria...¡Ja! -Un par de lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos- Prometo conseguir muchos más, aquellos que no pude ganar y que...me gustaría que hubieras visto...

Se levantó, y comenzó a bajar la colina. Pueblo Paleta se observaba por debajo, sumida en los sueños nocturnos. La luna era cubierta por las nubes de lluvia, y hojarasca comenzaba a cubrir el suelo.

- _Ojalá estuviera viva. Ella adoraba estas épocas del año, cuando nos quedábamos en casa y jugábamos juegos de mesa. La cena era una sopa caliente, y luego veíamos televisión hasta tarde._ -Ash se detuvo un momento y vio el cielo encapotado sobre el. Tan gris y oscuro, llorando lagrimas que nutrían la tierra. Ella adoraba esas épocas porque podían estar juntos y disfrutar de un rato en familia. Pero ahora...nunca volverían a jugar juegos de mesa, comerían sopa o veían televisión hasta tarde...- _Realmente haces falta..._

Al pie de la colina, esperándolo con paciencia y una sombrilla, estaba su ahora compañera de viaje Cynthia. Ella, sabiendo que era un momento personal para Ash, decidió esperarlo. Pero cuando vio sus ojos nublados y llenos de dolor, se arrepintió.

- _¿Cuánto dolor guardas, Ash? ¿Con cuánta culpa cargas? ¿Por...qué?..._ -Ella...ella quería que dejara ese dolor atrás, pero sabía que el no podía. El se culpaba de la muerte de su madre, y tendría que cargar con ese dolor por el resto de su vida. Pero decidida, hizo lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

Abrazó a Ash, intentando transmitirle su incondicional apoyo. Susurró unas palabras a su oído- No estas solo Ash, me oyes. Yo, y tus pokémon, y todos tus amigos, estamos contigo...No lo olvides...

Los ojos de Ash se aguaron, y no pudo evitar corresponder el abrazo. Dejó salir todo su dolor en el hombro de su amiga, una de las primeras personas con la que tuvo contacto en años.

Se quedaron allí, ahogando sus penas bajo la lluvia. Ash habló a los pocos minutos, ya mucho más tranquilo.- Debemos irnos antes de que despierten.

-¿Adonde iremos? -Preguntó Cynthia con curiosidad.

Ash sonrió y, separándose del abrazo, cerró sus manos con fuerza- Volveré a retar los Gimnasios de Kanto. Quiero ver que tan fuertes se han vuelto, y que tan fuerte soy ahora. Quiero conocer gente, y aceptar retos. -Vio a sus compañeros Pokémon, que lo veían con el mismo brío en los ojos.- Después de eso, iré en busca de mis amigos, y creo que en el camino resolveré todos los problemas que causan esas organizaciones.

Cynthia quedó sorprendida unos segundos ante su declaración, antes de negar y sonreír. Ése era el Ash que recordaba, y el cual adoraba ver.- Estoy segura de que lo lograrás, Ash. Alan dijo que nos llamaría si nos necesita, así que...¡En marcha!

-¡Si!

Era hora de volver a iniciar. Solo que ahora, todo estaría a otro nivel. Ash estaba seguro que los líderes de gimnasio tenían nuevos trucos, ¡Y estaba dispuesto a probarse!

* * *

-Ahhh, que aburrido...

-No te quejes. Es tu culpa por llevar tanto tiempo en esa isla.

Ash y Cynthia estaban recorriendo la ancestral Ruta 1, tan llena de recuerdos...y tan aburrida. Sin la emoción de recorrerla por primera vez, solo era un paisaje bonito con Pokémon de bajo nivel. Quizá lo único diferente era el cambio de estación, ya comenzaba a sentirse el frio y las hojas ya estaban marchitándose.

Bueno, no todo era tan aburrido. Ash hacía todo lo posible por no devorar con la mirada a Cynthia, quien había decidido cambiar su atuendo por uno más adecuado para un viaje.

Ahora sus prendas eran una camiseta negra sin mangas con un adorno blanco en forma de lagrima al frente, unos jeans negros tres cuartos, unos tenis grises y un bolso negro como complemento. Cabe decir que esas prendas juveniles realzaban su belleza innata, y Ash no podía negar que se veía muy bien con ellas.

A diferencia de ella, el no tenía una ropa tan nueva o llamativa. Solo una camiseta negra, unos jeans gastados, unos tenis viejos y una andrajosa gorra roja.- _Tengo que conseguir ropa nueva_ -Declaró en sus pensamientos, ya harto de esa ropa vieja que parecía a punto de deshacerse.

- _ **Ahh, que recuerdos. Aquí fue donde nos hicimos amigos, Greninja.**_ **-** Escuchó exclamar a Raichu que con nostalgia se encontraba viendo una arboleda bordeando el río. Fue allí que hicieron un lazo venciendo a esa horda de Spearows, lo que les llevó a ver al Ho-oh Dorado...y a destruir la bici de Misty...

- _Ohh, seguro que fue muy emocionante_ -Exclamó Greninja viendo a todos lados con atención. Al parecer, tenía sus momentos de Ash. Al menos ellos no la pasaban tan mal como su entrenador, que parecía estar a punto de colapsar en el suelo.

-Solo veo árboles y...¡¿Qué?!

En la orilla del río, donde antes solo habían árboles, ahora había un gran observatorio rodeado de pequeñas instalaciones. Parecía ser popular, ya que varias personas estaban reunidas en ella. Ash pudo alcanzar a ver una gran tarima. Ash, siendo seguido por Cynthia y sus Pokémon, corrió como rayo para observarla llenó de curiosidad.

Llegó en cuestión de minutos, y se detuvo para ver qué ponía en el cartel- ¿Centro de Investigaciones Espaciales? ¿Es que acaso hay uno en cada región?

Bueno, tendría sentido si fuera así. La investigación del espacio era algo que todos las regiones practicaban, pero a el ya le parecía muy repetitivo el hecho de que siempre se encontrara con esos centros.

Fue entonces que llegó Cynthia, resoplando junto a sus Pokémon quienes más bien parecían preocupados por su entrenador. Apenas se recompuso, se cruzó de brazos con una mala cara.- ¿Como se te ocurre correr así Ash? -El tono frío con el que lo decía hizo que Ash se sintiera muy pero muy asustado. De hecho, le recordaba un poco a su madre, cosa que aumento el miedo a otros niveles.

-Lo siento, pero es que quería ver que era esto -Se disculpo el rascándose su nuca y sudando frío. La expresión de Cynthia se suavizo un poco, pero enseguida le dio la espalda.

-Solo por eso, tendrás que comprarme el postre que yo quiera cuando lleguemos a la ciudad.

Ash suspiro, pero no dijo nada. El sabía que era mejor hacer lo que decía. Después de todo, no había estado bien lo que hizo.

-Oi, Me pregunto cuál sera el anuncio que dará la Federación de Entradores. -Comentó una joven, llamando la atención al dúo.

-Si, yo igual. Dicen que será un nuevo tipo de competición, pero quien sabe -Respondió otro entrenador que la acompañaba encogiéndose de hombros.- Sea lo que sea, debe ser importante. En cada institución importante de Kanto, como los Gimnasios o otros lugares semejantes, se dará el anuncio.

Ash volvió a ver a Cynthia con una sonrisa. Esta, sabiendo lo que el pensaba, solo suspiro.- Vamos...además, a mi también me da curiosidad. Deben haber decidido esto durante mi ausencia. -Su sonrisa vaciló por unos segundos al recordar su búsqueda, pero rápidamente regreso con lo que Ash diría mucho más brillo.- Vamos, debes estar emocionado ¿No?

Ambos entraron en el complejo, siguiendo a la multitud que había venido por el anuncio. Al final llegaron a una plaza con una gran tarima en medio donde todos se habían congregado. Encima de la tarima se encontraba el representante de la Federación, y un hombre que Ash intuyó era el Investigador en Jefe del instituto.

Ash abrió enormemente sus ojos al ver quién era el representante de la Federación. - _Espera...no puede...¡¿Lance es el representante?!_

Si, así es, el Campeón de Kanto y Johto estaba parado frente a ellos con su clásica seriedad y su fantástico cabello rojo. Todos estaban sorprendidos, los chicos porque era bastante famoso y fuerte...y las chicas se encontraban mojando sus bragas...Había muchas reacciones, sin dudas.- Sean bienvenidos, jóvenes entrenadores. Antes de comenzar, agradezcamos al señor Yoshida por permitirnos usar su instituto para dar el anuncio.

El mencionado asintió, y el representante embozó una media sonrisa.- Vine a darles un gran anuncio, que es transmitido por todo Kanto y el resto de las regiones. En cuatro meses se celebrará un torneo de proporciones nunca vistas, hecho especialmente para separar a los entrenadores amateur de los mejores.

Alzó una de sus manos, y en una de las pantallas detrás de el se iluminó mostrando el estadio más grande que Ash hubiera visto en su vida. ¡Era enorme! Debía ser dos, no, tres veces más grande que la Meseta Añil.

Lance siguió hablando con tranquilidad.- Combates individuales, dobles, triples, rotatorios, de horda y más. Todos estos se llevarán a cabo. ¿Y el premio, se preguntarán? La libertad de retar a cualquier Alto Mando, y el reconocimiento de Entrenador Prodigio otorgado por la Federación.

-¡Increíble! ¡¿Es posible?! ¡Qué emoción! -Esos y más eran los gritos de la multitud asombrada.

-Jum, si, es sorprendente. Para calificar, deberán conseguir las ochos medallas de sus regiones de origen y presentarlas en sus respectivas Ligas. Allí estará anclado el transporte al torneo.

Lance se dió la vuelta ondeando su capa, sacó a su Dragonite y salió volando del lugar ovacionado por los entrenadores.

Ash tampoco podía contener la emoción.- ¡Yosh! ¡Yo también quiero participar!

Raichu asintió con la misma mirada de su entrenador.- _**¡Seguro que logramos vencer! ¡Ahora somos más fuertes!**_

Ambos vieron a Cynthia fijamente con los ojos llenos de súplica.- _**¡Por favoooor!**_

Ella negó suspirando con cansancio, pero internamente alegre.- _Por lo menos van recuperando el animo..._ Esta bien, una vez consigas las medallas iremos a ese torneo. Tiene pinta interesante. Yo no pienso participar, pero quiero verte ganar -Finalizó con una gran sonrisa, una que Ash secretamente comenzaba a adorar.

Ash apretó sus puños.- Bien, la primera parada es Ciudad Plateada. Si apresuramos el paso, deberíamos llegar en dos días. -Tal vez sería más fácil ir volando, pensaría uno, pero Ash quería ver de nuevo las rutas de su primer viaje. Quería ver qué tanto habían cambiado, y ver si encontraba algo nuevo.

De esa forma, retomaron el rumbo hacia Ciudad Verde.

* * *

-¡Ahhh! ¡El helado sin dudas es lo mejor del mundo!

Cynthia se encontraba deleitándose comiendo el postre que le pidió a Ash por salir corriendo: Un gran helado de vainilla cubierto de chocolate derretido y sirope de fresas. Un manjar, sin dudas.

- _Si, muy delicioso y todo pero su precio no tanto_ -Pensó Ash viendo el helado con una gota en la nuca mientras comía una simple paleta de chocolate.

Se encontraban descansando en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Verde. Primero habían intentado ir al gimnasio, más que nada para ahorrar tiempo, pero estaba cerrado con un cartel de "El líder de gimnasio ha salido por tiempo indefinido, por favor aguarde"

Sin otra cosa que hacer, y como ya estaba atardeciendo, decidieron pasar la noche en el CP para ahorrarse problemas. Ash paso cierta pena con la Enfermera Joy, ya que como ella podía recordarle Cynthia le obligó a cubrirse con su abrigo.- _Puede que oliera bien, pero no es muy agradable esconderse como un criminal._ -Pensó, el sabía que no debía llamar mucho la atención y todas esas cosas...pero el quería hablar con sus amigos. Tal vez no hubiera hablado mucho con ella en antaño, pero era en este Centro Pokémon que venció por primera vez al Team Rocket. No pudo evitar soltar una risa al recordarlo.- _Al menos no me siguieron a mi "Exilio"...o eso creo._

-Ahh -Suspiró y siguió comiendo su helado.

Al llegar a la ciudad, pudo notar que varias cosas habían cambiado. Habían más edificios que antes, e inclusive alcanzó a ver un estadio para Concursos y Perfomance. Je, aún podía recordar cuando todo su mundo era más pequeño y simple. Ahora sabía y había visto muchas cosas, y ampliado enormemente sus horizontes. Era curioso, que aquel niño que salió de Pueblo Paleta gritando que sería Maestro Pokémon llegara tan lejos.- _Pero todo eso no salvo a Mamá..._

Estuvo a punto de suspirar cuando un joven entro a trompicones al CP, con una cara llena de emoción.- ¡Hay un duelo increíble allá afuera!

La mayoría, incluyendo al ceniza y a Cynthia, salieron con curiosidad. Apenas salieron...

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Un enorme tornado de hielo segó a todos, seguido de muchas explosiones. Cuando la nieve se disipó...

-¡Pidgeot!

El pokémon del entrenador había sido derrotado de una manera aplastante. Sus alas estaban congeladas y estaba lleno de cortes. Su entrenador lo devolvió a su Poké Ball con una mirada conflictiva.

-¡Ja! ¿Y se supone que estas esperando a enfrentar al Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde? ¡Qué chiste! Te falta mucho entrenamiento para vencerlo, y mucho más para vencerme a mí.

-¡Sand Sand!

El vencedor, que estaba acompañado por un poderoso Sandslash Alola, le parecía familiar a Ash. Y no solo por su forma de hablar.

Era un joven de su edad con pelo verde parecido a una palmera, una camisa a franjas negra y naranja, y unos chorts cafés. Estaba acompañado de un Sandslash de Alola. Tardo un poco en reconocerlo, pero cuando lo hizo abrió sus ojos impresionado.

- _No sera... ¿A.J?_ -Le costó un poco recordarlo, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo y su memoria no era muy buena. Pero estaba seguro ¡Era el!

Al instante se sintió dividido entre dos opciones. Podía exponerse y combatir con su viejo conocido, cosa que sin dudas molestaría a Cynthia, y arriesgarse a exponerse frente a una gran cantidad de gente.

O podía ignorar a A.J y seguir de frente...

-¡Ey, A.J! -Las murmuraciones comenzaron por parte de los espectadores del combate anterior. Ash, aun cubierto con la capa de Cynthia y su vieja gorra cubriendo parte de su rostro, se colocó frente a A.J con una mirada decidida.- ¿Aceptarías luchar contra mi?

El peliverde se mostró igual de desconcertado que su público, pero rápidamente puso una sonrisa levemente arrogante.- ¡Faltaría más! Sera mejor que te prepares, pues Sandslash y yo congelaremos tu mundo. ¡Vamos!

-¡Sand sand! -Con pasos sorprendentemente rápidos, se colocó en el centro del campo. Al parecer, aún con la evolución no había cambiado su inusual velocidad como Sandshrew. Eso haría las cosas más difíciles, pero le gustaban los retos.

-¡Ve Kirlia! -De la Poké Ball salió el mismo Kirlia al que Cynthia se enfrentó en la isla. Este vio al Sandslash por unos momentos antes de cruzarse de brazos con una mirada seria.

- _Ash debe querer evitar que lo reconozcan_ -Pensó Cynthia, sabiendo que el bien hubiera sacado a Raichu de no ser porque ella se lo había dicho al salir de la isla. Suspiró y se cruzo de brazos.- _Debo acostumbrarme a estas cosas. Siempre hace lo que no debería..._

Un chico, que aparentemente estaba haciendo de arbitro, se colocó en medio.- ¡Muy bien! Esta será una pelea de uno contra uno entre el entrenador A.J y...¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Red.

-Muy bien, el entrenador Red. ¡Comiencen! 

-¡Usa Garra Metal! 

Las garras de Sandslash brillaron como el metal, y se lanzó sobre Kirlia a una velocidad sorprendente.

-¡Esquívalo con Teletrasportación y contraataca con Onda Voltio!

Estando centímetros de ser picado a la mitad, Kirlia se desvaneció en medio del aire y apareció parado con absoluto equilibrio sobre la cabeza del Sandslash.

-¿Sand?

Kirlia dio un elegante salto hacia atrás y lanzo una onda de rayos que impactó duramente al tipo hielo.

-¿Estas bien Sandslash?

-Sand sand -El solo se recompuso y chocó sus garras, listo para luchar.

Ash chasqueó la lengua al ver que solo tenía unas leves quemaduras.- _Es más fuerte de lo que pensé. Solo tengo tres ataques, y ninguno es eficaz._ -Llevó su mano a su mentón, y luego abrió los ojos. Podía sentirla. La emoción de una batalla, al igual que con Alan. Ese sentimiento...¡Hizo que sonriera enormemente!- _Ya lo sé_ ¡Kirlia usa Teletransportación y Onda Voltio varias veces!

-¿Kir? -El ladeo su cabeza confundido, pero asintió. Con un sonido audible, comenzó a teletransportarse a varias partes del campo y a lanzar ondas de rayos.

Sandslash, a pesar de ser anormalmente rápido, no lograría igualar la velocidad de Kirlia por medios normales. Poco a poco comenzó a recibir daños serios, y su velocidad comenzó a bajar.

\- Tsk, ¡Usa Granizo y bloquéalas con Ventisca! 

-¡Slash! -El pokémon de hielo y acero golpeó con fuerza el suelo, levantando una enorme tormenta helada. Los rayos fueron desviados, y Kirlia azotado contra el suelo con fuerza. Intentó levantarse, pero la nieve lo empujaba contra el suelo.

-¡Kir!

-¡Usa Psíquico y acaba con la nieve! -El pokémon sacó una gema de la nada, la estrujó entre sus manos, y se cubrió de un aura azul muy poderosa. La nieve se detuvo con un movimiento de sus manos.

Pero Sandslash había desaparecido, dejando solo un agujero en el suelo.- ¡Jajaja! Muy astuto, pero eso fue inútil, rojito. ¡Ataca con Chuzos subterráneos!

 _ **¡THUNK! ¡THUNK! ¡THUNK!  
**_

Con un sonido audible, miles de estacas de hielo comenzaron a salir del suelo.

-¡Escapa de allí con Teletransportación!

El pokémon asintió y se desvaneció en el aire para aparecer en lo más alto.

Sandslash salió del suelo, feliz de ver el campo lleno de hielo. Hizo una esfera de nieve en sus manos y la lanzó al cielo, creando así una granizada.

-¡Ahora usa Ventisca al máximo poder!

-¡Slash!

Todo el viento y la nieve se unieron en una potente avalancha sobre Kirlia, cayendo sobre el con una fuerza enorme y aplastándolo contra el suelo.

-¡¿Estas bien?!

Kirlia se levantó pesadamente, lleno de golpes y rasguños. Sonrió y asintió. Había tenido suerte de no caer sobre un pincho de hielo, o hubiera terminado hecho brocheta. Ash suspiro de alivio, y sonrió.

-¡Muy bien! Es hora de terminar esto, ¡Usa Psíquico!

Kirlia sacó otra Gema Psíquico, la estrujó, y volvió a cubrirse de una intensa aura azul.

-¡Detenlo con garra metal!

Gracias a su habilidad Quita-Nieves, su velocidad aumento aún más, por lo que acortó rápidamente las distancias.

-¡Hazlo!

-¡Detenlo rápido!

-¡Kir...lia! -Todas las estacas se sacudieron y se levantaron en el aire. Sandslash vio sus movimientos detenidos, y por más que lo intentaba no lograba moverse.- ¡Kirlia! 

Con un sonoro "¡Crash!", todas las estacas se rompieron en grandes piedras de hielo y golpearon al Sandslash con una fuerza increíble. Una vez se acabaron las rocas, Kirlia soltó al tipo hielo con un suspiro agotado.

Al ver los ojos en espiral del pokémon, todos, incluyendo al que hacía del arbitro, salieron de su ensoñación. Eso había sido increíble.- E-esto...¡Como Sandslash no puede continuar, la victoria es para Red!

-¡Si! -Gritó Ash acercándose al herido Kirlia. Este sonrió y le dio la mano.- Bien hecho amiguito. Este es el primer paso, ¿No?

- _ **Claro que si. ¡No puedo esperar a la próxima pelea!**_

-Jeje, si, yo tampoco. Estuviste increible. -Se levantó, y vio como A.J agradecía a Sandslash por todo su esfuerzo. Se sintió tentado a ir a saludar, pero el peliverde podría reconocer su voz.

-Bien hecho, Red -Mencionó con una mueca burlona Cynthia.

-Jeje, no fue para tanto. -Dijo el rascándose la nuca apenado.

Cynthia negó.- Me alegro que te divirtieras, pero debemos ir al CP antes de que se acaben las habitaciones. Ya te regañaré después.

El ceniza asintió, sabiendo que de nuevo se merecía sus regaños, y le dio una última mirada a A.J. Este lo notó y sonrió.

-Buen trabajo, Red. Si vas a la Liga Pokémon, espero volver a luchar contra ti. ¡Sandslash y yo seremos mucho más fuertes!

Ash rió y asintió. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para cambiar su voz, y que esta no saliera extraña.- Yo espero lo mismo, A.J.

El dúo entro al centro Pokémon, con un sentimiento de satisfacción, donde pudieron pedir una habitación a tiempo. Al final, Cynthia regañó duramente a Ash por actuar sin pensar, y ambos pasaron pena por tener que compartir cuarto, pero esas son historias para otro día.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Shauna estaba dudosa de si abrir o no la puerta del apartamento.

Desde que Ash desapareció Serena había cambiado, y no para bien. Tras pasar por una profunda depresión y mudarse a un pequeño apartamento en Luminaria, había escuchado rumores negativos acerca de ella por parte de su madre. De hecho, era por ella que Shauna estaba allí. Debía confrontar a Serena, y saber si esos rumores eran ciertos.

Tomó una profunda respiración, y tocó suavemente. La puerta se abrió sola, lo cual era mala señal.

Al avanzar, Shauna vio que las paredes y el techo estaban tapados con capas de telas oscuras, lo cual concedía al lugar la apariencia de una cueva o una guarida. Para su sorpresa, el aire era bastante frío, casi gélido, como en una fresca noche de otoño. Un temor clavó sus zarpas envenenadas en el vientre de la chica.

Tazones de comida instantánea, basura, y papeles arrugados plagaban la habitación. Siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con otra puerta, esta teñida de negro.

-¿Serena? ¿Estas allí?

...Sonaron cosas cayéndose, un golpe y una maldición. La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y Shauna quedó atónita con lo que veía.

Serena antes era una chica de hermoso esplendor, con ojos llenos de vida y cubierta con una potente aura de inocencia y dulzura. Todos quedaban cautivados con su amabilidad y su belleza, que valió para ganarse el aprecio del joven Ash.

¿Ahora? Sus cabellos despeinados estaban mal teñidos de negro, sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, y vestía unas maltratadas prendas que en otros años fueron de Ash.

-¿Qué quieres...Shauna? -Su voz ronca y destrozada, llena de tristeza, hizo que diera un respingo hacia atrás sin pensar.

-Serena...qué te has hecho... -Esos ojos estaban desprovistos de vida, como los de un muerto. Reunió fuerzas, y la confrontó.- ¿Estas bien? No es sano que-

-¡Callate! ¡No me importa! -Se aferró a la gorra del muchacho que había robado su corazón, y soltó un sollozo.- sin el...sin el...¡No me interesa vivir!

Se derrumbó en el suelo llorando profusamente, gimiendo el nombre de Ash y aferrándose a su gorra. Shauna alcanzó a ver que en la habitación, también oscura y sucia, estaban todas las cosas del ceniza. Sumándose a esto, las paredes estaban plagadas de dibujos de el, ya fuese con Pikachu o con sus amigos.

Shauna no pudo resistir las lagrimas. Como era posible.

Se arrodilló, y abrazó suavemente a su amiga.

Tal vez no aprobaba esto. Tal vez no quería que ella siguiera haciéndose daño. Pero era su mejor amiga, y debía cuidarla costara lo que costara.

-Por qué...por qué tenía que irse...pudo quedarse conmigo...por qué...-Los llantos de Serena resonaron en el oscuro apartamento, llenos de tristeza. Shauna solo la escucho, y la dejó desahogarse. Una vez terminara, estaba decidida a tener una charla seria con ella. Esto no era sano, y por más dolida que estuviera, debía ayudarla sin importar el costo.

* * *

Un joven solitario se encontraba postrado en una cama de hospital, conectado a muchas maquinas y viendo al techo con mirada vacía. A su lado se encontraba durmiendo un poderoso Chesnaught junto a un Absol, ambos pokémon bien entrenados que sin dudas estaban listos para una liga.

-Hola de nuevo, Kalm.

El silencio fue roto por un hombre de elevada estatura, pelo plateado, y elegante traje. Era el Campeón de Hoenn, Steven Stone. Este dejó tranquilamente unas flores en un florero, y se sentó al lado de la cama.

-¿Qué...quieres Stone? -Contestó Kalm con voz rasposa. Su cáncer se había extendido a sus pulmones, debilitándolo aún más.

-Solo quería conversar contigo. Después de todo, tus padres eran amigos míos. -Contestó el peliplata sonriendo.- Hemos encontrado a tu hermano.

Kalm abrió los ojos.- ¿En...serio?

-Si...¿Conoces a Ash Ketchum?

El azabache quedó atónito, volvió su vista hacía arriba y rió suavemente. Cada risa era un suplicio, pero no podía detenerse.- Así que...el Subcampeón es mi hermano...jeje...quién lo diría...

-Ahora se encuentra en Kanto, pero si lo deseas puedo pedirle que venga.

-Eso...sería agradable...Quiero hablar con el...aunque sea...una sola vez...

Kalm, antes un glorioso entrenador, dispuesto a ganar la liga, emprendió un intenso viaje para conseguir las medallas de gimnasio, cosa que logró gracias a su talento y determinación. Desgraciadamente, cayó enfermo meses antes del torneo y no pudo cumplir con su sueño. Solo pudo ver lleno de rabia, celos, frustración y tristeza el torneo, en el cual Alan salió victorioso. Disfrutó mucho de esa pelea, y ahora que sabía que Ash era su hermano, la atesoraba mucho más.

-Mi hermano...es un gran entrenador...Tal vez el logre...lo que yo no pude hacer...

Ganar la liga era solo un escalón en el sueño de Kalm.

El deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver la misteriosa región Aresia, una que decían solo los que en verdad eran fuertes eran capaces de visitar. Allí, se rumoreaba que podían verse todos los pokémon existentes, y que habían muchas piedras llave y megaevolutivas de pokémon registradas y no registradas.

Decían que en su capital, Nueva Colosalia, se encontraban los entrenadores más fuertes del mundo. Que allí vivían en tranquilidad sus vidas, y luchaban con fiereza en sus grandes estadios. Una especie de retiro para aquellos que llegaban a la cima y deseaban vivir en tranquilidad.

Y aún más importante, decían que allí estaban las ruinas de donde nacieron Xerneas e Yveltal, los Pokémon de la Vida y la Muerte. Dicen que de allí vinieron a Kalos, donde se asentaron.

El quería ver si existía ese lugar, y descubrir esos secretos. Desde pequeño quería verlo, ver todas esas cosas.

Suspiró profundamente, y volvió a hablar.- También quiero...que conozca a mi madre...Ella estará feliz de verlo...

Steven asintió.- Me aseguraré de llevarle tus palabras. ¿Quieres que te cuente sobre el?

-Si...por favor...

De esa forma, Steven comenzó a relatarle la extensa historia de Ash Ketchum, sus hazañas y penurias, sus viajes y sus amigos, y sus encuentros increíbles con las leyendas. Con cada palabra, Kalm no pudo evitar sentirse cada vez más alegre de tener un hermano tan maravilloso, y aumentaron sus ganas de conocerlo.

Al mismo tiempo, aumentó su tristeza al saber que tal vez nunca podría luchar contra el, o convivir como una verdadera familia. Pero agitó su cabeza con convicción.- _No. Eso no importa. Viví mi vida, y la disfruté bastante. Y una vez que lo conozca, podré sentirme en paz conmigo mismo._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció todo esto?

Quise mostrar el comienzo del viaje de Ash, y unas cuantas de sus discusiones. Ahora que el ceniza es más experimentado, la ruta uno ya no es emocionante ¿Cierto?

El torneo es algo especial, que ya veremos cuando pasa. Obviamente, primero debe ganar todas las medallas de kanto. A.J no será el único de los viejos personajes en aparecer, se los aseguro.

Sobre las dos mini-historias del final, espero que les hayan gustado. Quise mostrar un lado diferente de Serena, no la enamorada o fiel o inclusive la infiel que muestran. Creo que lo hice bien. Bueno, esto es todo. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, les deseo un buen día/tarde/noche dependiendo de cuándo estén leyendo esto. **A** **sí que ahora sin más que decir me despido de ustedes.**

Hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos.

 ** _ **Atte: Takeshi Jaegerjaquez...**_**


	6. 6- Crecida de Sentimientos

-Hola -Habla normal de humanos y Pokémon, normales y parlantes.

- _Hola_ -Pensamientos normales de humanos y Pokémon parlantes.

 _ **-Hola – Habla de Legendarios y Pokemon mediante Aura.**_

 _ **-(Hola) -Pensamiento de Legendarios.**_

 _ **-**_ [ ** _Hola_** ] _ **-Telepatía**_

 _ **-** [Conexión entre entrenador y Pokémon]-_

 _-"Hola" -Relatos, cuentos y recuerdos._

Pokemon y todo lo referente a el no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Satoshi Taijiri. Esta historia originalmente pertenece a Toaneo07 Ver2.0 .

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Seis: Crecida de Sentimientos, y una Nueva Acompañante.**_

—¡Woahh! El bosque esta más grande que antes, ¿No Raichu?

— _ **Si. Antes no era tan frondoso...**_

Ahora el grupo deambulaba por el famoso y clásico Bosque Verde, el cual había crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo había visitado Ash. Lo que antes era un camino ahora era un pequeño trozo de tierra salpicado de hierba y rodeado de imponentes árboles. Una leve luz alcanzaba el suelo, dándole un aspecto curioso al bosque.

—Me recuerda al Bosque Vetusta —Comentó Cynthia aspirando el aroma del bosque con una sonrisa nostálgica. Al ser la llegada del otoño, el bosque no solo era verde, sino que estaba lleno de diversos tonos de marrón y naranja.

—Es cierto. También me recuerda a la Avenida Din Don en Ciudad Iris —Añadió Ash, también con cierta nostalgia. Eso le llevó a preguntarse si todos los lugares que antes había visitado cambiaron. Claro, el cambio era natural, pero no sabía decir cuándo era bueno y cuándo no.— Supongo que los pokémon que habitan aquí también crecieron, o el bosque les quedaría grande jeje.

Cynthia le dio una ojeada a un mapa que compró en Ciudad Verde.— Según esto...debemos continuar de frente hasta llegar a un claro, y luego ir a la izquierda. Al parecer, un pequeño pueblo se formó en la zona noroeste del bosque.

Umm, un pueblo desconocido. Le sonaba tentador, pero ya tenía ganas de volver a ver a su viejo amigo Brock. Tal vez para otra ocasión.— Ok, ¡Vamos!

— _ **¡Si! A lo mejor nos encontramos con los Beedrill. ¡Si nos molestan, ya verán lo que es bueno!**_ _—_ Dijo el Raichu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ambos comenzaron a correr, dejando atrás a Cynthia una vez más. Esta suspiró, pero se sintió un poco alegre.

Fue a esa isla, tras rebuscar por todo el mundo, para encontrarlo y aclarar sus sentimientos. Lo había logrado, pero sus emociones seguían revueltas. No sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía cuando estaba con él, solo...que era feliz. Se sentía satisfecha de acompañarlo, y de compartir momentos divertidos con él.

Antes sentía un inmenso dolor, una incertidumbre que la destrozaba por dentro, y una ansia que le hacía buscarlo sin cesar. Ahora que estaba con él, solo sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado y apoyarlo todo lo posible.

Cierto, ella sabía que no solo sería suyo, y que tendría que compartirlo con otras mujeres. Eso empañaba un poco su felicidad, pero negó con la cabeza.— _Tal vez no sea la primera que sintió algo por él, ni la más importante. Pero sé que el nunca nos dejaría de lado. Yo, que lo he encontrado, me aseguraré de que pueda conocer a las que todavía esperan por él.._

Suspiró tocando su pecho, en donde se encontraba su corazón, y sonrió enormemente. Debía comenzar a tratar con Ash, a conocerlo y que él la conociera mejor. Eso era fundamental, y el primer paso del largo camino que le quedaba por delante.— ¡Eh, espérenme!

Con una gran sonrisa, el grupo comenzó a recorrer el ahora mucho más denso Bosque Verde. ¿Todos lo recuerdan, no? Bueno, creo que solo los veteranos que jugamos Pokémon Rojo, Azul, Amarillo y los Remake Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja, lo recuerdan...y tal vez aquellos que jugaron Oro Heartgold y Plata Soulsilver. Un bosque lleno de entrenadores tipo bicho, pokémon con ataques que envenenan, y un diseño intricado para la época que fue levemente mejorado posteriormente.

Eso fue lo que encontraron, solo que con mucha más intensidad en niveles. Ash aprovechó esa oportunidad para entrenar a uno de sus pokémon más nuevos: Tynamo. El pequeño había amanecido en la playa lleno de heridas, y tras recuperarse, mostró un gran interés en las batallas pokémon. Es por ello que Ash accedió entrenarlo, en parte por la nostalgia que le provocaba, ya que le recordaba al Tynamo de Elesa.

—¡Usa Placaje a máxima potencia!

—¡TY! —El pokémon, pese a ser rápido, parecía más bien una bala moviéndose entre el follaje mientras esquivaba los Pin Misil del Beedrill enemigo. Esto en parte era por la Cinta Elegida que llevaba anudada al cuello.

—Tsk, ¡Acabalo rápido!

—¡Bee buzz! —El Beedrill hacía lo posible, pero el pequeño pokémon era demasiado rápido. En un pestañeo, había acribillado con cabezazos al insecto y dejado en pésimo estado.

—¡Usa Agilidad al máximo! —Un aura azul cubrió al pokémon, para que luego este desapareciera. Chispas tiñeron el aire cuando tanto Beedrill como Tynamo aparecieron chocando con un potente placaje contra Aguijón Venenoso.— ¡Ahora usa Aguijón Letal!

Con un sonoro estruendo ambos pokémon comenzaron a chocar ataques, apareciendo y desapareciendo en el aire y creando chispas intensas. Tynamo era más pequeño y menos fuerte que Beedrill, y con cada choque era mandado a volar, pero lo compensaba con su enorme velocidad.

—¡Bzzz!/¡TY! —Ambos chocaron otra vez con toda su fuerza, y salieron disparados en direcciones contrarias.

—¿Estas bien Tynamo? —El pequeño tipo eléctrico asintió, pero el leve brillo azul que tenía su pañuelo se había desvanecido. Ash sonrió y alzó su puño.— ¡Justo a tiempo! ¡Usa Chispa!

Tynamo comenzó a vibrar y soltar chispas, haciéndose cada vez más luminoso- ¡Tytyty! ¡Tytytyty! -Pronto se convirtió en una pequeña esfera de electricidad. Ahora que había acabado los PP de Placaje, podía usar Chispa con la velocidad al máximo.

—¡Ataca con toda tu fuerza!

—¡Contraataca con Aguijón Letal!

Ambos pokémon estallaron en velocidad y chocaron como dos martillos, cuarteando la tierra y estallando en chispas. Ambos estaban igualados, su fuerza y velocidad parejas.

—¡Acabalo! —Tynamo aumentó su velocidad, y salió disparado hacía arriba dándole un certero golpe en el mentón que dejó desorientado al enemigo.— ¡El final! 

—¡Esquívalo rápido!

—¡Tynamo! —Bajó como un meteoro y aplasto al tipo insecto contra el piso, levantando una gran cortina de humo.

Cuando este se disipó, el Beedrill estaba inconsciente y medio clavado en la tierra.

—¡Beedrill ya no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para el entrenador Red! —Anunció Cynthia, quien hacía de juez. Afortunadamente, con su cambio de look nadie la había reconocido. Eso y una gorra negra con una Poké Ball blanca en ella hacían el trabajo.

—Tsk, realmente eres bueno —Reconoció el entrenador de insectos devolviendo a Beedrill.

—Jeje, tu también lo eres. De no ser por la velocidad de Tynamo, nos hubieras vencido. —Comentó Ash rascándose la nuca. Era cierto, Tynamo aún era débil y tenía poca vida, un golpe directo y hubiera caído debilitado.

—¡Ty ty ty! —El pequeño Tynamo revoloteaba alrededor de Ash, feliz por su victoria. Al tener poca experiencia en batalla, todas esas experiencias eran buenas para el. Ash estaba seguro de que al madurar, se convertiría en un pokémon muy poderoso.

—Por cierto, hay un entrenador muy fuerte en el claro central del bosque. —Recordó el entrenador llamando la atención de Ash.

—¿En serio? ¿Y es muy fuerte?

El asintió.— Si, eso dicen. Parece que busca rivales fuertes a los qué enfrentarse. Tal vez deberían ir a ver. ¡Sería una batalla grandiosa!

—Gracias por la información...esto... —Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le había preguntado el nombre a los entrenadores casuales que se encontraba por el camino.— _No sé si a veces soy una buena o mala persona_ —Reconoció para sí mismo con una gota corriendo por su nuca.

—Me llamo Tommy, un placer. Espero y nos volvamos a ver, ¡Te prometo que me volveré más fuerte! —Y tras presentarse y jurar regresar, el Caza-Bichos salió en busca de más pokémon interesantes de su tipo favorito.

—Bueno, debemos seguir —Anunció Cynthia limpiándose las manos. El pelinegro suspiro, ya se le hacía pesado ver todo el tiempo el mismo paisaje. Jeje, le recordaba a sus inicios, pero sentía ganas de avanzar más rápido. Si solo hubiera una forma de ir más rápido...

Ash chasqueó los dedos y sacó una Pokéball de su mochila.— Tengo una idea, ¡Sal, Tauros!

—¡Moooo! —El poderoso pokémon toro rascó el suelo con sus cascos, esperando ordenes. Este era el más rápido que poseía Ash, entre todos los que tenía. El ceniza se montó en el, y le hizo señas a Cynthia.

—¿En serio vas a montar a Tauros en un bosque? -Preguntó ojiplática sin saber que más decir.

—Jeje, ya lo he hecho en Alola. Es seguro créeme —Raichu, que era el único que estaba afuera, también montó sobre Tauros. Con un profundo suspiro la rubia se colocó detrás de Ash aún con dudas.

—¿En serio es seguro?

—Emmm, cincuenta cincuenta ¡Agarrate fuerte! —Colocó los brazos de ella en su cintura, provocando un sonrojo, y agarró con firmeza el pelaje de Tauros.— ¡Vamos!

—¡Mooooooo! —Con un potente bramido, el toro salió disparado por el camino llevándose todo por delante. Caterpies, árboles, arbustos, gente caminando, de todo. Ash solo podía gritar "¡Lo siento!" "¡Perdóneme!", ya que cuando Tauros comenzaba era muy difícil detenerlo.

—¡Jyyjaahhhh! —Ash disfrutaba del paseo, del aire en el rostro, y de la velocidad.

— _ **¡Jajajaja! ¡Sí, más rápido!**_ —Raichu era lo mismo.

—Ughhh, ¡Creo que voy a vomitar! —Cynthia era otro rollo. Pese a que solía volar con Garchomp, ninguno de sus viajes había sido tan movido como ese. ¡Podía sentir como sus tripas se sacudían cada vez más!

Un joven entrenador se encontraba barriendo las hojas del claro central del bosque al tiempo que silbaba una alegre canción.

Antes solo un hueco entre los árboles que marcaba el punto de salida del bosque, la alcaldía de Ciudad Verde había decidido talar y acondicionar ese lugar para convertirlo en una verdadera parada para los entrenadores, tomando en cuenta también a los pokémon salvajes. Esto significo un gran aumento en las visitas de Ciudad Verde, siendo que con un mejor camino las posibilidades de perderse en su famoso bosque disminuían drásticamente.

Ahora era una parcela de pasto de buen tamaño, con un Centro Pokémon, una zona de acampada, y un gran árbol donde habitaban diversos pokémon tipo planta, insecto y volador.

Claro que, al ser un lugar hecho para entrenadores, se les encomendaba a estos ayudar a mantener en funcionamiento el lugar. Era como un "Trabajo=Vivienda", con algunas diferencias y agregados. Pero gracias a ellos, y a la amable Enfermera Joy, ese lugar funcionaba perfectamente. De hecho, se planeaba implementar esa idea en otros lugares de Kanto que en verdad uno pensaría "¡Dónde hay un Centro Pokémon cuando lo necesito!" y así.

Ash, quién tras casi matar a un pobre entrenador, estaba sorprendido con los cambios de ese lugar.

—Sabes Cynthia, este lugar fue donde atrape a mi primer pokémon —Comentó Ash nostálgico sentado bajo un árbol. Tras caminar, cabalgar en Tauros, y arrollar muchas cosas (y seres), estaba cansado.

—¿Si? ¿A cuál? —Preguntó Cynthia sentada a su lado. Le interesaba saber más de el. De esa forma, tal vez ellos...

—¿Estas bien? Estas toda colorada...

—J-jaja nada nada...entonces, ¿A quién atrapaste aquí?

—Pues veras, fue cuando solo eramos Misty, Pikachu y yo. Habíamos acabado de derrotar por primera vez al Equipo Rocket, y...

Comenzó a contarle su historia, al principio con un poco de timidez pero al rato comenzó a tomarle confianza. Era extraño compartir sus experiencias, ya que eran muchas y no solía conversar con sus viejos amigos. Pero...al ver la sonrisa de Cynthia, sintió un sentimiento de felicidad muy fuerte.

Le hacía feliz que a ella le gustara pasar tiempo con el. Era extraño, ya que la campeona tenía mucha más experiencia que el. Sacó las dudas de su cabeza, y siguió compartiendo sus aventuras. Estas eran muy importantes para el, y se sentía feliz de que también fuesen importantes para otras personas.

* * *

—¡Te reto a una batalla!

—...¿Eh?

Hace unos diez minutos Ash estaba conversando alegremente con Cynthia sobre sus vivencias pasadas, compartiendo historias y conociéndose un poco más, cuando ella apareció. Casi parecía que había salido de la nada. Una joven entrenadora que le veía con ojos brillantes.

No le era familiar, por lo menos, lo que reducía las posibilidades de que esta le reconociera. Tal vez debería cortarse el pelo... Como fuese, se levantó con un poco de pesadez y se permitió observarla mejor.

Era de apariencia agradable y un tanto menuda, un poco más baja que el y aparentemente unos dos años más joven. Su pelo castaño estaba recogido en dos abundantes rollos y dos coletas que le caen al lado de su cabeza, mientras que sus ojos eran azules como el agua tranquila.

Vestía una camiseta blanca con mangas azul claro con una Pokéball rosa en medio, unos shorts amarillos encima de un traje de buzo, el cual que se podía apreciar por el lazo que sobresale por el cuello de su camiseta. Calza unas zapatillas blancas y amarillas, y llevaba consigo un gran bolso de color rosa y blanco, junto a una visera blanca y rosada.

—Umm, etto...¿Quién eres?

La chica se quedó tiesa unos segundos, antes de recomponerse y rascar su nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.— ¡Cierto! Jejeje, lo siento. Soy Nancy, un gusto.

—Soy Red, el gusto es mio —Ash vio a los alrededores, y suspiro.— ¿Y me dirás por qué quieres luchar contra mi?

—¡Porque pareces fuerte! —Exclamó alegremente, recordándole un poco a su vieja amiga Bel.— Quiero hacerme más fuerte, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es luchar contra enemigos formidables. ¡Y tu pareces uno!

— _Buena determinación y objetivos_ —Pensó, mientras embozaba una pequeña sonrisa.— Bueno, vamos al lio. A ver qué tal lo haces.

—¡Yei!

Ambos, seguidos de una un tanto molesta Cynthia, fueron hasta el área de batallas al lado del Centro Pokémon. Rápidamente se formó una multitud curiosa que deseaba ver el combate, algunos incluso comenzando apuestas. La mayoría, al ver el aspecto de Ash, se decantaban por el, dándole cierto disgusto. Sabía por la experiencia que la apariencia no determinaba la fuerza, siendo que alguien de apariencia débil podía ser asoladoramente fuerte.

—Bueno, como soy el retado, me tomaré el gusto de decidir las reglas —Declaró Ash, recibiendo un asentimiento de la castaña.— Será un dos contra dos. Creo que con eso basta, ¿No?

—Para mi esta bien —Respondió Nancy afilando su mirada y sacando una Pokéball.— No pienso contenerme, ¡Vamos, Samurott!

—¡Murott! —El Pokémon Espadachín salió con la misma mirada de su entrenadora y sus espadas en alto. Era claro que estaba bien entrenado.

Ash rió para sus adentros, había acertado. Esa chica tenia más experiencia de lo que su apariencia y personalidad tiernas demostraban.— Supongo que yo tampoco lo haré, ¡Adelante Dewott.

—¡De De, wott! —Gritó el antiguo Oshawott alzando también sus espadas y viendo amenazador a su rival y versión evolucionada. Pese a evolucionar, seguía siendo alegre y un tanto asustadizo, pero ahora sentía que debía ir enserio. No solo por Ash, sino por su propio orgullo.

—¡Valla! Tenemos el mismo Pokémon, ¿Acaso eres de Unova? —Dijo ladeando la cabeza Nancy. Ash negó, dejándola confundida, pero al final se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien, ¿Están listos? ¡Comiencen! —Anunció uno de los espectadores fungiendo como arbitro.

—¡Cuchillada/Concha Filo! —Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—¡!Samurott/Dewott! —Ambos se movieron a gran velocidad y chocaron sus espadas, levantando chispas. Dewott fue lentamente empujado por la fuerza de su evolución, pero no daba muestras de rendirse.

—¡Usa Acua-Jet como soporte! —Ordenó Ash.

—¡De de! —Con una sonrisa feroz, Dewott se cubrió de agua que le permitió recuperar terreno.

—¡Rott! —Samurott apretó los dientes, al tiempo que imprimía más fuerza en sus patas. ¡No perdería contra una versión inferior a el!

—¡Danza Espada! —Ordenó Nancy. Samurott se cubrió de un aura rojiza de espadas, y sus propias espadas hicieron retroceder las de Dewott.— ¡Sigue hasta que lo superes!

Una dos veces más, y Dewott estaba arrodillado con su capa de agua casi disuelta. Estaba poniendo toda su fuerza en resistir, pero poco a poco aparecían pequeñas grietas en sus espadas. No podría resistir por mucho más. En verdad que esa chica era buena entrenando pokémon.

Chasqueó los dedos de pronto, tenía una idea.— ¡Dewott, deslizate por su costado y carga contra el! —Apenas y pudo escucharlo, pero Dewott hizo lo pedido. Haciendo uso de su Acua-Jet, se deslizó por el costado de Samurott y se posicionó detrás suyo.— ¡Usa Hidro-Jet!

—¡Wott! —Disparó un enorme chorro de agua, que lo impulso cual cohete hacía su enemigo.

—¡Samurott! —Gritó Nancy viendo ser arrastrado a su pokémon. Con sus espadas clavadas se resistía, pero el impulso de Hidrobomba realmente era poderoso.— ¡Usa Megacuerno y Cascada!

Con un rugido de guerra el Pokémon Samurái fue cubierto de una capa de agua mucho más violenta que la de Dewott y se estrelló contra el, su cuerno cubierto de energía verde e incrementado de tamaño.

—¡Defiéndete con Concha Filo!

—¡!Wott! —El pokémon dio vuelta sobre sí mismo y chocó sus espadas contra el cuerno, sacando chispas y separándolos. Ambos cargaron y fueron repelidos con fuerza, cada vez más rápido.

Samurott hizo uso de Surf, creando una inmensa ola que bloqueó la visión de Dewott. Era obvio que intentaba crear distancia entre ambos para pensar un contraataque. Pero Ash sonrió.— ¡Usa Puño de Hielo y atravésala!

—¡Dewotttt! —Haciendo uso de su Hidrobomba más poderoso se propulsó cual cohete hacía el muro de agua que no hacía sino crecer. Apretó su puño y cargó sus fuerzas en el tiñéndolo de azul.

El agua se tiñó de frío azul, convertida en un muro de hielo, antes de estallar en miles de fragmentos. Pero Samurott estaba preparado. Nancy sonrió y chasqueó los dedos.— ¡Ahora, Mega-Cascada!

—¡RAAAA! —Se cubrió de una gran capa de agua, al tiempo que su cuerno crecía. Se lanzó con fuerzas girando como un taladro, chocando con el puño de Dewott. Ambos se vieron por unos instantes, decididos a ganar.

 _ **¡BUUUUUUUMMMM!**_

Hubo una gran explosión y una nube de humo seguidas de una suave lluvia que lanzó un poco hacia atrás a los espectadores y a los propios entrenadores. Cuando se despejó, se vio como Dewott con considerables heridas estaba parado sobre Samurott con su puño en alto.

Samurott estaba inconsciente, con varias heridas y con gran parte de su cuerpo congelado. Dewott se mantuvo así unos segundos antes de caer, también sin fuerzas para continuar. Todos quedaron en silencio unos segundos, antes de que el arbitro hablara.

—Etto...¡Ninguno de los dos puede continuar, es un empate! ¡Saquen sus próximos Pokémon por favor! 

—Buen trabajo, Samurott —Musitó Nancy devolviendo a su pokémon.

—Fuiste grandioso, Dewott. —Dijo Ash haciendo lo mismo.

Ambos se vieron, y lanzaron su próximo pokémon. Resultaron ser Mienshao por el lado de la castaña, y Sceptile por parte del ceniza. Ambos se vieron fijamente, casi hasta el punto en que aparecieron rayos, y se pusieron en posición.

—¡¿Listos?! ¡Comiencen! 

Sceptile se lanzó primero a gran velocidad con su Hoja Aguda, pero Mienshao no se quedó atrás y contraatacó con una Patada Salto. Ambos chocaron, liberando breves chispas antes de retroceder y chocar de nuevo.

—Kuh, ¡Usa Velocidad! —Pidió Ash. Sceptile se cubrió de una tenue aura azul antes de desvanecerse convertido en una sombra verde.

—¡Usa Patada Salto seguida de Patada Giro! —Ordenó Nancy con voz segura, desconcertando a Ash y al público.

—¡Shao! —Su pierna se movió a gran velocidad, frenando el corte de Sceptile. Se apoyó en su brazo y giró su otra pierna, dándole un duro golpe que lo alejó unos metros.

—¿Estas bien, Sceptile? —El tipo hierba alzó un pulgar, al tiempo que sobaba su mejilla. Le dolió, pero aún podía continuar. Pero ese dolor era muestra de la fuerza del pokémon a que se enfrentaban.— Es rápido.

—Hum, Mienshao es de todos mis pokémon el más rápido y con mejores reflejos, ¡Y aún no has visto nada! —Se jactó la castaña, antes de sonreír.—Usa Acupresión.

El Mienshao golpeó un punto de su brazo, y sus venas se tiñeron de violeta al tiempo que se sacudía visiblemente. Ash tragó hondo, según recordaba, el morado significaba que su precisión había aumentado. Y si ya de por sí era buena.

—¡Ahora atácalo con múltiples patadas!

—¡Mien...shao! —El Pokémon Artista marcial se lanzó con gran velocidad contra Sceptile, que correspondía con la misma velocidad.

—¡Usa Golpe-Bis! —Los brazos de Sceptile se cubrieron de energía morada, al tiempo que se movía rápido bloqueando las veloces patadas. Mienshao se apoyaba en cada golpe para dar el siguiente, haciendo que casi no tocara el suelo.

Nancy sonrió.— Te centraste mucho en sus piernas, ¡Usa Puño Drenaje! —El largo brazo del pokémon se tiñó de verde y golpeó en el hombro al tipo hierba, rompiendo su defensa. Su pierna se alzó y golpeo su pecho lanzándolo lejos.

—¡Scep! —Masculló, al tiempo que se levantaba. Ese golpe le había dolido lo suyo. Ash vio como pequeñas esferas verdes volaban hacia Mienshao, recuperando la vida que había perdido entre los choques.

—¡Usa Agilidad al máximo y luego salta! —Ordenó Ash. Sceptile asintió y se cubrió de una densa aura azul, antes de volverse un borrón y aparecer en lo alto.— ¡Usa Rayo Solar!

Era arriesgado usar Rayo Solar sin la luz del sol en su punto, pero a esa altura, Ash confiaba en poder reaccionar a tiempo. Nancy volvió a sonreír, imitada por su pokémon.— ¡No nos subestimes! ¡Usa Auraesfera!

—¡Mien...shao! —La esfera azul claro fue cargada en sus brazos antes de salir disparada a gran velocidad. Pero Ash sonrió.

—¡Tu eres quién nos subestima! ¡Apoyate en la Auraesfera y golpéalo con toda la fuerza de tus piernas! —La luz que había absorbido en sus esferas se dirigió a sus piernas, cubriéndolas de verde. No era un ataque en si, y no duraría mucho, pero le sería útil para lo que venía. Usando su velocidad y reflejos aumentados se apoyó en la esfera y saltó con todas sus fuerzas, mandando la esfera al infinito en el proceso.

—¡Esquívalo! —Con su precisión aumentada, pudo ver el ataque. Pero era demasiado rápido para evitarlo, y solo alcanzó a cubrirse con sus brazos.

 _ **¡THOOOMMM!  
**_

Aunque no fuese un ataque en toda la regla, aún así el daño fue devastador. Ambos pokémon salieron volando presas del impulso y la fuerza del choque, pero uno no se levantó. Mienshao dibujó una gruesa línea en el suelo antes de detenerse, con un gran moretón en ambos brazos. Sceptile, por su lado, aterrizó limpiamente con sus piernas despidiendo algo de humo.

—¡Mienshao ya no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para Sceptile! ¡Con un empate y una victoria, el entrenador Red es el ganador! —Tras esos momentos de silencio, el público estalló en gritos, silbidos y alabanzas. Esa había sido una fantástica batalla.

—Ahh, vuelve, Mienshao. Te esforzaste mucho —Musitó Nancy decaída devolviendo a su pokémon. Estaba dispuesta a irse cuando vio que Ash se acercaba a ella seguido de Sceptile.

—Fue una batalla increíble, en verdad eres fuerte —La elogió al tiempo que estrechaba su mano, desconcertándola.

—¿Uh? ¿No te vas a burlar?

—¿Por qué lo haría? —Preguntó Ash extrañado alzando una ceja.— En verdad eso me parece deplorable, es como despreciar los esfuerzos de tu rival. Tu fuiste en verdad un reto, por poco vences a Sceptile —Dio una palmada al tipo planta a su lado, que solo volteó la cabeza. Ambos entrenadores rieron ante su actitud obstinada.— Como verás, yo no soy de los entrenadores arrogantes.

—Jejeje, sin dudas no lo eres, Red-senpai —Rió ella rascando su nuca de forma similar a el.— Aún tengo mucho que aprender, y tras verlo luchar...¿Podría viajar contigo?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Ash extrañado, esta no era la primera vez que pasaba esto, pero realmente quería saber la razón.— Eres una buena entrenadora, y tienes buenos pokémon. De seguro estarás bien sola.

—¡Si, pero quiero mejorar! El año pasado intenté participar el la Liga Pokémon de Unova, pero perdí en los cuartos de final —Comentó, mostrando una sonrisa triste. Era claro que había sido duro para ella.— El que me ganó fue mi mejor amigo, un chico que vivía en mi pueblo. Rizzo...pese a que ambos comenzamos al mismo tiempo a entrenar pokémon, ha mejorado mucho más rápido que yo. Es por eso que quiero hacer más fuerte, quiero poder vencerle...

Ash la miró comprensivo, al tiempo que suspiraba. Tal vez no sería la decisión correcta, pero en verdad quería ayudarla.— Esta bien, puedes viajar conmigo y mi amiga.

—¡¿En serio?! —Preguntó/gritó acercándose demasiado a Ash, poniéndolo algo incómodo.

—Si, mientras yo siga viajando por Kanto. Te prometo que te ayudaré a ser más fuerte

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —Gritó abrazándole casi con lágrimas de felicidad, poniéndolo colorado. Podía sentir muchas cosas suaves frotarse contra su pecho, pero ese rubor se tiñó de azul cuando vio la dura mirada que le dedicaba Cynthia.

— _Siempre haciendo cosas sin mi permiso. Sé que aun no somos nada, y me agrada tener más compañía pero..._ —Apretó con fuerza su puño, una vena palpitando en su frente.— _¡¿Por qué tenía que ser una chica?!_

* * *

Una imponente nave se alzaba sobre el azul océano que separaba Sinnoh de Kanto. A velocidad crucero, debería llegar en una semana a tierra firme. No era visible para los ojos, pues una barrera especial la volvía indetectable. Solo los pokémon pájaro la notaban como una gigantesca cosa invisible que les tapaba el paso. Sin dudas ese modelo nuevo era por mucho superior a su anterior nave, tanto en velocidad como armamento y lujos.

En el puesto de mando, la Cazadora J se encontraba disfrutando de una copa de vino al tiempo que veía una muy interesante información. Una pequeña lista de trabajos disponibles en Kanto.

1.— Una posible ubicación de los Pokémon Legendarios Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno. Sabía muy bien de quien podría comprarlos, y aún más el cuánto valdrían en el mercado negro. Un trabajo difícil, pero tentador. En esos tiempos, los Legendarios eran lo más nuevo y costoso, y para la gente como ella, una muy buena inversión a largo plazo.

Ya había capturados algunos Legendarios Menores antes, como el Trío de Regis o algunos Moltres, y siempre era un grandioso reto. La incertidumbre de saber si sus fuerzas serían suficientes, y la dulzura de ver a sus enemigos doblegados era algo que solamente le daban esa clase de luchas.

2.— Un potente Tyrantrum Shiny que rampaba salvaje por el Monte Moon, que aparentemente había sido liberado y se encontraba tomando todo el territorio posible. Jum, caería de igual manera que ese Metagross, pensó con una maligna sonrisa.

A Salamence le encantaba enfrentarse a enemigos fuertes, y aún más el humillarlos y verlos derribados ante sus patas sin poder hacer otra cosa que resignarse. Ambos se parecían en eso: Adoraban jugar con su comida, y nunca dejaban escapar a su presa.

3, el último, y el más delicioso de todos.— Un pedido de una facción renegada del Equipo Rocket, que se apodaba "Black Rocket" y que aparentemente estaban buscando formas de aumentar su influencia y hacerse con el control de la organización. Su pedido era: Atrapar a Ash Ketchum.

Oh, solo pensar en ese mocoso hacía que su sangre hirviera.

Era por su culpa que tuvo que someterse a varios tratamientos y cirugías para recuperarse totalmente de la explosión de su anterior nave, quedando aún con varias cicatrices. Una de las peores era la quemadura que abarcaba el lado izquierdo de su antes terso y hermoso rostro. Y no solo eso, también le había impedido capturar al Trío del Lago y le hizo perder su credibilidad.

— _Pero cuando lo encuentre, pagará con creces_ —Pensó dándole un prolongado sorbo a su copa mientras imaginaba formas de atormentar al pelinegro, cada una más terrible que la anterior.

Después de todo, nunca especificaron que debía entregarlo entero. Solo lo querían con vida. Ellos querían algo de el, no sabía que, pero J quería venganza. No podía matar a sus familiares, ya que de eso se encargó el Team Rocket, pero si había algo que podía hacer era darle el peor rato de su vida.

—Hawkins —Un miembro de su tripulación se acercó.— Envíales un mensaje a nuestro comprador número tres. Dile que acepto su pedido.

—¡Si señora! —Exclamó mientras iba a hacer lo pedido, dejando a J en sus cavilaciones.

Si iba a por Ketchum debía ir preparada. Ese mocoso, por más joven que sea este e irritante que fuera reconocerlo, tenía habilidad. Tal vez Salamance no bastaría.

Sonrió malignamente.— _Por fin alguien que me plantea un desafío. Esta vez iré con todo —_ Presionó un botón de su trono, del cual salieron tres Pokéballs.

Estas eran distintas a otras, pues estaban teñidas de negro.

—Mis preciosos, es momento de que salgan a divertirse. Por fin hay una presa digna de que le mostremos de lo que somos capaces. —A sus espaldas, Salamance rugió emocionado. Ambos compartían una siniestra sonrisa.

Sin dudas, donde estuviera Ash, no estaría seguro. La Cazadora J iría a por el, y estaba determinada a atraparlo.

* * *

¡Hola, gente! Saludos desde el planeta marte, aquí les traigo un capitulo calentito recién salido del horno. Sé que me he tardado un poco, pero es que mi amiga inspiración es muy escurridiza y no le gusta ayudarme a menos que la tenga metida en una jaula.

¿Qué tal el capítulo? En el próximo ya llegamos a Ciudad Plateada, y quise rehacer un poco el Bosque Verde y mejorarlo un poquito. La aparición de Nancy, la prota de Blanco 2, y la mención de Rizzo, es para mostrar un poco los cambios que han habido en el mundo durante la ausencia de Ash.

Habrán entrenadores nuevos y fuertes, algunos que incluso han imitado a Ash y enfrentado a villanos y legendarios. Claro, no serán mucho, pero tendrán relevancia. Tanta como la Cazadora J, que hizo debut con un plan siniestro que no promete nada bueno para nuestro cenicero.

Bueno, espero y les haya gustado el cap (Parezco Youtuber, ¿No?). Dejad su opinión, ideas para mejorar esta historia, y teorías conspirativas, y nos leemos luego. ¡Hasta que reviva!


End file.
